


What's One More?

by sexyblueeyeddevils



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyblueeyeddevils/pseuds/sexyblueeyeddevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Jane come to Loki and Tony with an odd request. Things don't always work out they way they are supposed to, but sometimes it's for the better. </p><p>Y'all know I hate summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Anthony, we are going to be late.” Loki sighed as he adjusted his tie. Tony was sitting on the bedroom floor doodling blueprints. Why the floor? He had no idea. Stark dropped everything when inspiration hit. “You are wrinkling your suit.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m almost done. Lok’s give me five.” Tony muttered while quickly scrawling out equations across the top of the page. 

Loki sat in the plush cream colored arm chair, legs crossed, leaning on his hand looking extremely bored as his little engineer scribbled quickly around the edges of the page. “Tony, you have exactly one minute to finish up what you’re doing before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you down to the car.”

The use of his name almost went unnoticed as he drew a rough design. “You can’t rush genius, babe.” Tony continued turning the page. “Are you sure I have to be there? Couldn’t you just—whoa, whoa! Ok, Loki. I get it.” Sighing he propped his elbow up on the gods back leaning his chin in his hand. “Jarvis scan and save under ‘rudely interrupted’. Can you put me down?”  
“When we reach the car.” Came the slightly amused response.

Tony exhale noisily, “Alright, well I’m just gonna have to play with your butt then until we get there.” Loki snickered then swatted Tony’s backside when he got too handsy.”Hey!”

Happy held the car door open for them as Loki deposited Tony in the backseat. Leaning out the door he pointed to Happy. “You can get that shit-eating grin off your face, Hogan.” Which only made the driver smile harder.

Loki and Happy exchanged pleasantries as he climbed in the back. 

Tony lolled his head to the side looking exasperated. “Why are we going out to meet Jane and Thor again? Why couldn’t they come to the house?”

“Simple, love, they wished to take us out to dine. This speaks of Jane. If Thor had his way he would have us meet at a drinking establishment.” Loki threaded their fingers together.

“I could use a drink right about now.”

“Which is why, I’m sure Jane chose a restaurant over a bar.” Tony leaned up to steal a quick kiss. “You and Thor would be drunk before the first course otherwise.” Tony opened his mouth to protest and quickly closed it. He was right.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at a quaint little restaurant overlooking the waterfront. They gathered outside, Thor greeted them in typical Thor fashion; loud, boisterous and grand. Jane hugged them both, asking how they were and given the lowdown on what’s been happening since the last time they saw each other. Thor spoke to Loki about their mother and how she had ripped into Odin for that stunt he pulled the last time the god was in Asgard.

“Loki, how are your children?” Jane inquired. Her eyes alight with curiosity and a hint of…sadness? She had met the boys a couple of times and got along greatly with them.

“They are well and thriving. They have adapted rather quickly to living as mortals.” Loki beamed when he spoke of them.

“Yeah we definitely have our hands full, but in a good way. They are very inquisitive and are not satisfied with any half-ass answer.” Tony chimed in. “I’ve even had Jor down in the workshop with me. That kid is brilliant. They all are.”

Jane was riveted to how Tony and Loki spoke of the children. Thor watched her with smiling sad eyes. Loki didn’t miss the gaze. He knew Thor and Jane had been trying to conceive for some time now. Jane, unfortunately, could not carry for more than a couple months resulting in at least two miscarriages that he knew of.

Loki gently squeezed Tony’s knee to gain his attention, the genius caught on. Giving himself an out, he took a drink and Loki cut in. “You surely didn’t come all this way to hear us prattle on about my boys.”

Jane and Thor exchanged a glance. “Actually,” Jane started. “That is kind of what we wanted to talk to you about.” 

“Oh?” Now it was their turn to share a look.

“Go on.”

“Well, you know that Thor and I have been trying to have children for a while and have been unsuccessful.” Jane looked to the blond then back to the couple across the table.

“Jane’s womb simply will not allow her to carry.” Thor plainly stated.

Loki looked almost appalled at his brother’s insensitivity. “Thor, could you be anymore crass?”

Thor turned sorrowful eyes on his beloved mortal. “I am sorry Jane. Forgive me.”

She patted his cheek and smiled. Turning her attention back to Loki specifically. “We’ve come to ask you a pretty awkward favor. We wanted to speak to you and Tony since this concerns the both of you,” she took a deep breath, “Could you, would you bare us a child?”

Tony was flabbergasted. He totally didn’t see this coming. Loki sat emotionlessly and tense as he processed the request. He held Loki’s hand and for once was completely at a loss for words. This was not his decision, but was very curious as to what Loki would say.

“You want me to be a vessel for your child?” Again, no emotion.

“Yes, if that is even possible. Thor seems to think it is.”

Loki’s gaze slides to his brother. His blue eyes are pleading a silent prayer. “You know not of what you ask.”

“I know I ask of my brother’s help. He has born beautiful, magnificent children. We only ask that you would consider it, Loki.” Thor grasped Jane’s hand.

As Tony held Loki’s. He stroked his thumb over the back of his hand. The god’s gripped his mortals hand a little tighter. His voice soft and quiet when he spoke. “You are not afraid my blood would somehow taint your unborn child?”

Jane looked aghast. “No. Oh, God no, Loki. Why would we?”

Loki bent his head, silently gazing at the entwined fingers in his lap. The thumb still stroking his hand gently.

“Can you give us a moment?” Tony asked and they left the table.

“Hey, you ok, babe?” Loki tilted his head like he wasn’t quite sure. “Loki, talk to me.” 

Thin lips pressed tightly and brows pulled together in thought. Loki sighed deeply and looked at Tony. “What they are asking for is dangerous. The spell is not that difficult to perform, however, there could be…complications. If my blood were to come in contact with their offspring while in utero it would kill it or change the genetic makeup drastically.” Loki paused. “I do not want to cause a rift between my brother and his father because Odin would deem it necessary to dispose of another monster.” 

Tony took both of Loki’s hands in his own. “You worry too much babe. What makes you think Odin will have the balls to come down here and do that, huh? I think we made it pretty clear what we would do if he touched your kids. We will protect Thor’s too.” Tony took a deep breath. Ok, he was going for the gusto here. “What if we wanted one of our own some day? I mean, I’m not getting any younger here.”

Loki’s eyes snapped up in surprise. “You want a child? You’ve never mentioned this before.”

Tony shrugged. “I was always happy with yours. They’re practically mine anyway. So yeah, why not?”

Loki searched his eyes and Tony smirked at the thought that the god might be taking him seriously, because he certainly was not joking. Those shining emerald eyes bore into Tony’s soul looking for any sign of deceit. He searched so hard he felt himself drowning in the truth of those dark chocolate pools. Blinking a couple of times, Loki shook his head slightly as a small smile tugged at his lips. “You never cease to amaze me, Anthony.” The god reached up to cup his aging mortal’s cheek. Although Tony was as strong as ever, the fine lines around his eyes were becoming more apparent as time passed by; a touch of grey worried at his temples. It was taking more time for him to heal on his own accord when he wouldn’t allow Loki to aid him. This would not do, not at all. “If you want me to bear your seed, then I will request that you plan to stay around a little longer than your life span allows.”

Ah, the apple talk again. Tony resigned. They had had this conversation numerous times. But Tony being Tony was firm on not wanting to outlive his usefulness. And Loki being Loki, never wanted to let it go. Seemed like he wasn’t going to get out of it this time.

“If all goes well with Thor’s kid and we have one of our own, I’ll eat the damn apple.”

Loki smiled so radiantly it almost blinded him. His heart burst and over flowed with the love he saw reflected in those hypnotic pools of jade. He would eat the fruit just to see that smile again.

Taking a deep breath, “Are you certain? I will become fat and irritable and—weepy.”

Tony laughed and rolled his eyes. “I can hardly believe you will be anywhere near fat and as for irritable, well—ow, hey!” Loki kicked his shin. Tony chuckled. “I think I’ll manage.”

“So we will do this then?”

“No, you will do this. I’ll rub your feet and run to the store when you have crazy cravings.” Tony grinned.

“You know they will have to move in with us.” Loki ran his hand up Tony’s arm. “Do you think you will be alright with that?”

“Phfft. We have plenty of rooms. It will be fine.” Tony waved him off. He called the nervous couple over. Sitting down they grasped each other’s hands in anticipation.

Loki stared at them, seriousness settling in his features. “I will do this for you.” Thor and Jane smiled widely. “But, you must move in with us, you both will need to be present. Many things can go wrong with this procedure. You must realize what you are getting into, but above all, you must love this child regardless of the outcome. I will only do this once. You know my children and the stigmatism that follows them.” They both nodded.

Tony clapped his hands together. “Alright then, when do we start?”

Loki scooted his chair closer to Jane. “May I?” Jane nodded. Loki placed his hand on her lower abdomen and closed his eyes. She felt his magic seep into her, warmth spreading through her midsection. Her cheeks flushed at the feel of its gentle caress. For half a second she wondered if this is what Tony felt when Loki touched him. She peered up at Thor, then Tony-no reaction from either of them. They were genuinely rapt with curiosity. “The spell will need to be cast within the next few weeks. You will have to copulate during that time in order for it to take effect.

“Which means, pack your shit, you’re moving in!” Tony smiled widely.


	2. Chapter 2

“Your kids are assholes, Loki.” Clint smirked, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall leading into the living room. Loki scowled down at him and Clint nodded towards the sight in the middle of the room. “They’ve been at it since Rogers got home about forty-five minutes ago.” The boys were singing to and dancing around Steve, who to his credit shook his head in amusement. 

Tony had told him it was his own fault for listening to teeny bopper boy bands in the first place. It started with Jarvis playing random boy bands every time he went into the kitchen. Then it escalated to every time he walked out of his room. Tony changed his ringtone, alarm, alerts, everything to a different boy band jingle. The kicker was when he crawled into bed after a long day to realize Tony had put New Kids on the Block sheets on his mattress and pictures of every boy band in the last twenty years over every square inch of wall in his room.

But what took the cake was when he got the boys involved. They would sing along with whatever song Jarvis blasted through the speakers. They were currently serenading Steve with, ‘You Don’t Know You’re Beautiful’, by One Direction. 

Loki smirked as he watched Tony dance his way over to the bar while the kids continued to sing. “Yes, well, look who they have as a role model.” Waving a hand towards Tony. “Alright boys, let the poor Captain be and stop encouraging Anthony to be an ass. Don’t look appalled, you know you are.” Tony huffed a ‘well’ before bringing his drink to his lips. 

“You have yourself a pretty decent boy band there, Loki.” Hawkeye said before pushing off the wall.

“Not a career I wish them to pursue.” Fenrir leapt up into his arms when he realized Loki was home. “I would apologize Captain, but it was rather humorous.”

Steve laughed good-naturedly. “It’s alright. I don’t mind too much and they are entertaining.” He leaned in and whispered in Slepnir’s ear, the boy nodded excitedly. “Tomorrow. Clint and I have to go.” Steve stood and gathered his things. “So how are Thor and Jane doing? Haven’t seen them in a while.”

“They are well. You will be seeing more of them over the next nine months.” Loki put Fenrir down and told him to get ready for bed. “They will be moving in by the end of the week.”

“Is everything alright?”

Tony piped up as he hovered over his blue prints again. “Loki’s playing surrogate for them.”

“Whoa, what? How are you gonna do that?’ Barton gapped.

“You’re going to have their baby?” Steve was so utterly confused. He knew Loki had kids but the thought never once crossed his mind that he could actually give birth to them.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Yes, I am going to carry their child as Jane cannot.” He held up his hand to stop the slew of questions about to come his way. “Magic.” Was all he said and it seemed to be enough. Although, Steve still looked confused as to how that was even anywhere near possible.

Hawkeye slapped him on the back. “They never taught that in sex ed, did they Cap?” He walked towards the door.

Steve sighed. “There’s a lot they didn’t teach in sex ed.” He said his good-bye’s and followed Clint out.

Two of the three children eyed Loki silently before he sat on the sofa and beckoned them over. They gathered at his sides. “What troubles you my sons.”

“You are to become with child soon.” Jormungandr stated.

“That is correct.”

“You will be left in a weakened state, since your magic will be needed to protect the fetus.”

“That is also correct.”

Both boys nodded and looked at each other.

“But you do this for Uncle Thor.” Slepnir voiced. “Why would you deliberately put yourself in harm’s way?”

Loki ran his fingers through Slepnir’s silky black mane. “Everyone should know the joy of having children, Slepnir. You boys and your sister mean more to me than life itself. Why would I deny my brother and his lady of knowing such love?”

Slepnir smiled as did Jormungandr.

“If something were to happen I am surrounded by those who would protect me and the unborn child.”

Fenrir crawled onto Loki’s lap already in his night clothes and ready for bed. He laid his head on his shoulder and idly played with a piece of Jormungandr’s long platinum hair. “You are going to have a baby?”

“For your Uncle Thor and Lady Jane, yes.”

“Are you and Tony going to have a baby too?” He said sleepily.

All eyes were on Loki; he smiled lovingly regarding his mortal who was completely absorbed in his project and oblivious to the conversation. “Eventually.”

Fenrir yawned, “I would like to be a big brother,” holding his arms out for the serpent to carry him to bed.

Jormungandr took him and stood, Slepnir with him. “And you two? How do you feel about it?”

“A baby would be nice.”

“One more wouldn’t hurt.”

Loki grinned and kissed each of his children before sending them off to bed. 

After Jane and Thor had settled in and visited with everyone, it was time to get down to business. Loki explained to Thor the process of the spell and that he and Jane would need several hours to prepare and perform the incantation. It was long and tedious, but if it took, well worth it. He confirmed once more that this was what the couple wanted and then sent Thor on his way.

Loki and Jane made their way to a quiet room in the mansion he had prepared especially for the ritual. Jane stood by the entrance as Loki lit candles around the room. There was a billowy mat on the floor in the center of the room. Next to it sat a bowl of liquid with what appeared to be rosemary, sage and some other herbs Jane wasn’t familiar with.

“Jarvis please play something light and soothing.” Loki’s voice was low and melodic. Soft piano music wafted gently through the air.

“I feel like I’m about to get a massage or be a sacrifice.” Jane laughed nervously.

Loki paused as he lit the last candle and gazed around the room. “I can see how you would think that.” He strode over to Jane and it was now that she noticed what he was wearing. He was dressed in a forest green linen tunic with cream colored linen pants. His bare feet padded towards her holding his hand out, she gently placed her tiny hand in his. She could feel the tingle of magic in his fingers as they wrapped around hers. “Are you ready?”

Jane took a deep breath and nodded.

Loki laid Jane down on the mat, propping her head and feet with pillows. He allowed her to get comfortable. ”This will require complete relaxation on your part, Lady Jane. I want you to breathe deep and clear your mind of negativity. Picture images that bring you peace and joy. In order for this to work properly we need to surround ourselves with positive energy.

Jane nodded her understanding and smiled. “Then let us begin.” She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Loki lifted the hem of her shirt tucking it up under her breasts then rolled her yoga pants down past her hip bones. Lithe cool fingers spread the liquid in patterns across her abdomen. Soft words in a language she never hoped to decipher fell from his lips in a melodic chant. He traced the patterns repeatedly, her skin warmed from the heat radiating from the symbols. She knew they would be glowing if she opened her eyes.

Jane was lulled into a peaceful dreamlike state. Recognizing she wasn’t completely asleep, she could still feel Loki’s touch and hear his voice. His hand lay flat on her abdomen warmth seeping into her womb. It wasn’t unpleasant, just odd. Then it struck her, the vision was so clear. She held a blond haired blue eyed boy in her arms. The infant smiled sleepily at her then yawned widely.

Opening her eyes, tears streaked happily from the corners. Glancing at Loki she saw he had placed one glowing hand on his own stomach the energy from her flowed up his arm and down his torso to where the other hand rested. He sat up a little straighter, taking in several deep breathes before opening his brilliant green eyes. 

“It is done.” He whispered. He smiled warmly at Jane. “Did you have a vision, My Lady?”

Her eyes widened, “How did you know?”

“I felt overwhelming joy flood through you.” Loki readjusted her clothing and helped her to her feet. “What did you see?”

“A baby boy. He was beautiful Loki! The spitting image of Thor.” Jane beamed widely and the god couldn’t help but match it. The petite brunette jumped into his arms taking him by surprise. He chuckled and returned the embrace. “Thank you, thank you, Loki.”

“Do not thank me yet, Lady Jane. It is up to you and Thor to make your dream a reality. I am merely the vessel. You two are the ones who have to make this a possibility.” Loki smirked as he held her by the hands, relieved that he didn’t need to be direct as a creeping blush rushed over her cheeks.

“Oh. Oh!” She gave an embarrassing bark of laughter, which caused him to grin wider. “Ok, um, I’m gonna go.” She pointed to the door and quickly kissed his cheek before racing out of the room.

Loki stretched languidly. “Jarvis, where is Mr. Stark?” 

“Mr. Stark is in his workshop.”

Loki swiped his hand and the flames died out on the candles. All of this positive energy had Loki in an extremely good mood. Making his way down to where Tony was hold up, sometimes he swore his partner was a hermit; he decided he wanted to do something special with Tony.

That something special turned out to be an intense make out session that lead to him being bent over one of Tony’s work benches and fucked til his legs gave out and his throat was raw.

Panting as he tried to collect himself, “That, as enjoyable as it was, was not why I came down here.”

Tony ran his hand through mussed up hair, “I would say I’m sorry, but yeah, so not. You were looking exceptionally radiant, babe. Couldn’t let that pass.”

Loki smirked, “Of course you couldn’t.” 

“So are you going to be glowing like this until the spell is finished?”

The god drew his brows together and looked down at his hands “Glowing? I do not understand.”

“Not physically glowing, I don’t know, some people say women ‘glow’ when they are pregnant, thought that might apply to you too.” He let his hand play over Loki’s chest and stomach. “You don’t look as pale as normal and your features seem,” Tony cocked his head to the side, “softer.”

Loki deadpanned “So you are saying I appear to have a healthy ‘glow’ and look more feminine?”

Tony grinned, “Yeah, I guess I am.”

“That is not going to get you laid, Anthony.” 

Tony threw his head back and laughed exposing his throat. “Mmm, but that might.” He hummed, reaching for his lover to draw him closer.

“Sirs, Mr. Odinson is requesting an audience with Mr. Laufeyson. Should I tell him you are occupied?”

“No, Jarvis. You should tell him we are having a glorious amount of hedonistic sex and that we are not to be disturbed.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Is that really what you would like me to convey, Mr. Laufeyson?”

“No, Jarvis. I jest. Tell him I will be up momentarily.” Loki stood looking for his pants. “Actually, tell him whatever you wish. Either way he will wait.”

“Which would you prefer, Sir?”

“Whichever makes him the most uncomfortable of course.” Loki said as he dressed.

“As you wish, Sir.”

“It is startling to know how much you and Jarvis plot against others, especially Thor, but also quite amusing. Don’t ever turn him against me.” Tony leered as he pulled on his pants.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, my love. Besides, your machine is fiercely loyal to you. As am I.” The god pecked his cheek before heading up the stairs to discomfit his older brother further.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve and Slepnir cut the engine to the motorcycle and slowly pull into the garage. They missed the pair of legs sticking out from one of the classic sports cars raised up on jacks.

“You know his father is going to kill you, Steve.”

“Jesus, Tony!” Steve jumped. “It was just a joyride, no harm in that.”

“My ass, Rogers.” Tony rolled out from under the car covered in grease. “A joyride you two have been taking for two months now? Come on, he would have caught on if he wasn’t preoccupied right now.”

“You’re not going to tell him are you, Tony?” Slepnir begged. ”Please don’t, he won’t let me go with Steve anymore if you do.”

“Relax Trigger. I’m not gonna say anything. In fact, I’d like to contribute.” Tony stood, wiping his hands nodding his head towards the tarp in the corner. He and Slepnir were buddies now, even after the rocky start they got off on. He even got the boy to start calling him Tony instead of Anthony and he wasn’t about to mess it up by telling his secret. “Go ahead.”

“How long did you know I was teaching him to ride?” Steve shoved his hands deep into his pockets seeming relieved but still guilty.

“About a month, you are pretty transparent, Cap.”

Slepnir pulled back the tarp to reveal a very sweet jet black BMW S1000RR HP4. “Oh my—oh—oh wow!” Slepnir dropped the tarp and stepped closer. “Captain, look!” The boy was practically bouncing. “Tony, is this mine?”

The engineer fished the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to the youth. “All yours, bud. Just keep it on the DL for now. I don’t want dad having a conniption.”

Steve let out a whistle, “She’s a beauty.”

“Can I take it out?” Slepnir grinned.

“I think it’s getting a little too dark out for now and you’re gonna have to get use to this one first before you take it out at night. She’s a little different than Cap’s bike.”

“We can take it out in the morning if you want.” Steve said as he looked the sleek BMW over. “This one’s gonna have a lot more kick to it than mine.”

Tony leveled a stare at Loki’s middle son and started ticking off his fingers as he spoke. “Rules: you do not ride alone, Steve has to accompany you. You wear a helmet at all times. Don’t let your father catch you on it and don’t tell him I got it for you or that Cap taught you how to ride. Deal?”

“Yes, yes, deal!” Slepnir turned his attention back to the bike and mounted it. He was quick; it wouldn’t take long before he mastered this one too.

“Loki’s gonna kill us.” Steve said in a hushed tone, both men still watching Slepnir.

“Nah, he loves us, Steve. And look at how happy we just made his boy. Besides, if he wrecks the bike it’s not gonna hurt him, got and all, you know.” Tony looked at his watch. “Hey, I’ll catch you later. I got a date.”

 

“You and Loki going out?”

“Nope, Fenrir and I are going to a carnival. I haven’t been in years. Should be fun.”

“You should take Clint. Ooh, on second thought that might be a bad idea.” Rogers winced.

“That was the circus and we will be staying far away from those. No one likes clowns.” Tony shuddered.

~break~

Loki stood at the window silently watching Jormungandr on the balcony. The sun was just coming up and the ski was painted in soft hues. He watched as his son stood at the railing gazing longingly out over the ocean.

Steve came up next to him just finished with his morning workout. “He stands out there every morning for almost a week now.”

“I know.” Loki sighed. “The ocean calls to him, yet he does not answer afraid that I will be disappointed or worse, left unprotected.”

“Are you?”  
Loki shook his head and sipped his cooling tea. “No on both counts and he is aware of that. My son has taken on the role of protector over his family, although, no one I believe could be as over protective as I. He also feels guilty for leaving his brothers. However, they would understand.”

They remained silent a moment longer. The god set down his now empty teacup. “I must speak with him. Excuse me, Captain.”

Steve watched as Loki approached his son and both leaned across the railing. After a moment Jormungandr stood up straight with a confused expression until Loki straightened as well pointing to a cliff that jutted out over the water off to the side of the mansion. A small smile creeping across the boy’s face as Steve watched Loki mouth the word ‘go’.

Jormungandr dashed across the open yard heading towards the cliff. His long blond hair whipping behind him as he picked up speed. Steve could see a blue glow emanate around him as he neared the edge. His skin began to tint greens, blues and gold until he dove off the cliff into the Pacific. Steve had stepped out on the balcony to watch as he changed back into his natural state. Peering over the rail he watched the serpent disappear into the ocean below. Loki glanced over the rail and pulled Steve back by the arm as Jormungandr burst out of the water spraying them both with cool salt water.

Steve stumbled back; Loki kept him steady, “Holy Moly!!” His eyes were as wide as dinner plates at the sight of the serpent. “He is huge!” Loki chuckled lightly and Jormungandr hissed out a laugh. “Whoa!!”

Loki spoke to his son in the forgotten language they shared. It was interesting for Steve to watch them. He never thought anything would surprise him again after that trip they all made to Asgard last year, but having Loki and his children around always proved him wrong. “Rogers, come here, hold out your hand.” Steve did as he was told and the serpent butted his head against the outstretched fingers. “He apologizes for startling you.”

Steve chuckled and ran his other hand through his hair. “It’s ok. Just not something you see every day or ever, in my case.” He ran his hand across his snout and gave it a light pat. “Don’t be gone long.” Jormungandr nodded, the nudged his father’s side before speaking again. Loki responded with a soft laugh and an affectionate caress of his son’s snout. Then the serpent was gone.

“He will return in couple of days.”

“That was pretty amazing. Thanks for letting me be a part of that.” Loki squeezed Steve’s shoulder as they walked back into the house. 

“Have you heard when the Lady Sif shall grace us with her presence again?”

~~~

 

“Damn it, Loki.” Tony panted as he gripped the god’s hips tightly. He had Loki bent over the small island in their large walk in closet. He was getting dressed when Tony caught sight of him as he passed the closet door.

“Fuck Anthony! Don’t stop!” He arched his back as Tony increased his thrusts. A low growl leaving the mortal’s throat as he grabbed the god’s hair snapping his head back. Loki mewled at the sensation.

“You like that?” Tony pulled him back into his thrusts as he slammed into Loki’s heat.

“Yes!” Loki hissed. “Harder, Tony, harder!” 

Tony didn’t hold back. “Goddamn it, you don’t know what you do to me!” Sheen of sweat covered his skin as he pounded into the god bent in front of him. “You’re just so damn perfect.” Loki whimpered and arched further back. Tony pulled him up against his chest and the trickster cried out at the slight switch of angle. “Scream for me babe, let me hear you.” He said gruffly into the side of Loki’s long pale neck.

Scream he did. He shouted out Tony’s praises at every thrust and touch of his hand. When did his skin get so damn sensitive? Loki gripped the arm that held his hip. “T-tony, I’m –“ Tony’s other hand wrapped his achingly hard length. The god three his hand back cursing loudly as Tony bit into his shoulder. The guttural groan that rumbled from his lover’s throat was enough to send him over the edge. 

“Yes-s!” Tony hissed as he came hard. Riding out his orgasm he stumbled backwards when he separated from Loki, who was holding on to the island keeping himself upright. Both were panting hard trying to regain some semblance of self. Tony’s eyes raked over his debauched god’s skin. Loki had glanced over his shoulder at him, cheeks flush, hair wild and covering one eye, his lips parted as he tried to calm his heavy breathing. Tony had to touch him again. He lunged forward and with calloused hands, ran them over every inch of skin he could reach.

Loki hummed pleasingly and turned to face Tony, “Again?”

His lover let out a breathy laugh and skimmed his fingers over Loki’s torso, making sure to linger on all his most sensitive spots. “I’m not that good. Give me at least twenty minutes.” Loki chuckled as tan hands caressed his sides. What is going on with you? I can’t keep my hands off you, well not like I couldn’t before, but now it’s like I have to touch you whenever I’m near you.”

Loki’s lips descended upon his in a lingering kiss. “It may be a side effect of the spell. I have never performed this before so I am not completely sure. However, it would appear to call you to me perhaps since we are bond and I am supposedly ‘fertile’.”

Makes sense. “How long do you think it will last?” Tony dragged his fingers lightly across Loki’s collarbone.

“I’m assuming until Thor impregnates his mortal.” 

Tony wrinkled his nose. “Don’t ever mention your brother’s name when we are naked again.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Has anyone seen Thor lately?” Steve wondered aloud as he slid a large pan of lasagna in the oven and started cutting vegetables for a salad.

“Not for a few days now.” Hawkeye was playing an advanced game of laser tag, enhanced by Stark Technology of course, with Fenrir. He was currently stalking around the kitchen and living room area for the boy. Turns out Fenrir was excellent at hiding and ambushing. Especially, when playing with Tony. “Any sign of them?”

“Not saying, not playing.” Cap said as he tossed the ingredients in a bowl.

“Thor is continuing his wooing of the Lady Jane.” Came Loki’s reply for the sofa he was currently sprawled out over as he read an old tomb. “If he’s not careful he may break the fair lady and all this will be for not.”

“Don’t suppose you know where they’re hiding, do ya?” Clint crept around the couch, laser gun at the ready.

“Yes, and no I will not tell you. You are the spy, you figure it out.”

“Yeah, well two against one, the odds are against me.”

“The odds are always against you, Barton.” Loki said in a bored tone. Fenrir poked his head out of the pantry. Steve quickly covered by putting the bag of croutons away and shutting the door, but not before giving the boy a couple of hand gesture to let him know exactly where Clint was. The master assassin could have easily found them both if he had honestly been trying, but what fun would that be? “Might I suggest getting Natasha to play in your little game?”

“Tasha’s in Prague, nope gonna have to go it alone.” Clint rounded the corner of the living room towards the hall. Steve motioned to Fenrir that the coast was clear and the wolf slunk down the hall. There was a sudden blare of an alarm going off and the archer yelling, “Aww, man!” followed by childish laughter. 

Fenrir bounced back into the main room and threw himself over the side of the couch into his father’s lap. “Did you see me Father? I outsmarted the spy?”

Loki laughed and ruffled his son’s hair. “Well done, I am very proud of you. Barton, you’ll have to be on your toes. Fenrir may have your job someday.”

Clint appeared from around the corner defeated. “Yeah, well, something tells me he had inside help.” He reset his vest. “Best two out of three.”

Tony came up from downstairs, laser gun in hand; shot Clint on his way to the fridge. Sighing, the archer revised. “Best three out of four. That didn’t count, Stark.”

Gathering his bottle of water Tony went over to the couch to congratulate Fenrir. “High five, bud. Pound it.” They fist bumped, “Now blow it up. That’s my boy.”

“Anthony, did you see me?” 

“Yep, Jarvis got it all on tape. You’re pretty awesome, little man.” Fenrir jumped off the couch and head towards Clint to start their game again. Tony leaned down and ran a couple of fingers up the arch of Loki’s left foot. “Whatcha reading?”

Loki peeked over the top of the book, “No.”

Tony smirked, “What? I can’t ask?”

The god looked pointedly at his partner as he closed the book and neatly folded his hands over top of it. Tony went to open his mouth but was cut off. “No, Anthony.”

Tony twiddled his fingertips across the top of Loki’s toes. “I like it better when you say yes.” Eyes never breaking contact with the emerald orbs gazing up at him with mirth. 

Ignoring the comment, “Jarvis, will you please inform Thor and Jane dinner will be ready shortly, at the appropriate time of course. Also, that the Lady Sif will be joining us later this evening.”

“Very well, Sir.”

“So I suppose you and Thor will be entertaining Sif later?” Tony’s hand caressed Loki’s ankle, slipping up under his pant leg.

Loki tilted his chin up, giving Tony a glimpse of that spot on his neck his significant other absolutely loved to nibble at. “No, that is Rogers’ job. I however, believe you will be attempting to do some ‘entertaining’ of your own later?”

“Would you like to be entertained?”  
“Ugh, get a room. Stark, you in or what?” Barton groused.

Snapping out of the sexual fantasy he was having in his head, he glanced over to Clint and Fenrir. The hopes in the wolf’s eyes were enough to put his own yearnings on the backburner. “Yeah, you’re going down in record time this round. Ready, Fen?”

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

After dinner and Sif’s arrival, Loki retired to the den. Sipping his tea, he curled up in the corner of the lounge an old black and white film playing on the screen. He was tired, but not ready to call it a night. Jane found him about thirty minutes later.

“Loki, are you alright?” She asked as she perch on the edge of the couch.

“Yes, my dear. Why do you ask?” Loki rested his head in one hand.

“You’ve been very quiet this evening. I just wanted to check on you.” She scanned his features. He looked exhausted.

“You will find that I am not as boisterous as your Thor. I enjoy quiet time quite often. Although, I will admit to being a little more tired than usual.” Loki paused thoughtfully, “Maybe that is a good sign.” 

Jane smiled, “You think?”

“We shall have to give it some time, see if anything else comes up.” He smiled tiredly.

Jane agreed and turned to the movie screen. “Oh, I love old movies. Which one is this?”

“This one is called Arsenic and Old Lace. It’s quite humorous. Would you care to watch it with me?”

“Sure. I mean, if you don’t mind?” She relaxed onto the couch.

“Not at all.”

By the end of the film, Loki had passed out and Jane was nodding off. Steve and Sif had turned in for the night and it appeared it was time for everyone else to do the same. Tony appeared in the doorway, poking his head back out momentarily. “In here, Thor.” He crouched down by the sleeping god and glanced over at Jane. “How was the movie?”

“It was good.” She replied in a hushed tone. “He fell asleep half way through it.”

Tony nodded and brushed the god’s ebony locks away from his face. “Loki. Hey babe, time for bed.”

Jane watched the interaction between the two as Tony gentle woke his partner. There was such tenderness between them, the way their eyes sparkled when they met. The soft caresses of fingertips on the others skin. She smiled despite herself. Tony helped Loki to his feet. And they bid her goodnight as Thor entered the room. He smiled widely as his eyes fell on Jane . She returned it tenfold.

They really are in love, aren’t they?”

He offered his hand and she accepted eagerly. “Aye. I must tell you I have never seen love like theirs. They have truly overcome many obstacles that most would not survive and in many cases should not have.”

“I’m glad they have each other.” She looped her arm in his as they made their way to their room.

“As am I. It had done them both a world of good. They have saved each other from inevitable destruction. They do have their moments, as all couples do, but they are few and far between these days.”

They had arrived at their room when Jane reached up bringing the thunder god down to her level and whispered against his lips. “Take me to bed, Thor.” 

He kissed her sweetly, “As you wish, my lady.”

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Tony woke unexpectedly from his deep slumber. He blinked a couple of times before searching out the time: 4:13 am. Noting the culprit, he couldn’t bring himself to call for the shades. The moon shone through the window so brightly it illuminated the entire room with the soft glow of lunar light. He sat up and gazed out at moon and how it reflected over the waters below. Hearing the light breathing next to him brought his attention to the sleeping god in his bed. Tony’s breath caught in his throat. The luminescence of the moon playing across his pale skin made him look like and angel. Jet black hair splayed over the pillow and curled around his shoulders. Thin pink lips contrasted against the ivory skin. Dark lashes fanned out under his closed lids. Pulling the sheets down, he watched the gentle caress of the moonlight worship his lovers skin. The subtle rise and fall of the god’s chest called to his attention the long column of flesh that practically begged to be kissed and nibbled and lavished with his tongue. He watched as the faint markings of his Jotun form appeared across his chest and down his abdomen. What was going on with this moon? Loki’s skin went from pale to a light azure.

Tony softly skimmed his fingers along the markings on his chest. More appeared on his arms and across his brow. He leaned forward and kissed them tenderly, slowly making his way down his jaw and column of that delectable throat where he loses himself and lavishes the cool flesh with kisses and indulgent bites. Tony settles over him, careful not to put all his weight on him. The god moans soundlessly in his sleep as Tony followed his markings lower still. Running his rough hands over relaxed abdominal muscles he heard his lover’s breath hitch and pale blue digits played against a tanned bicep. Crimson orbs open sleepily coming to arousal, gazing into dark chocolate eyes as Tony tongue flicked out dipping into his navel. His name a whisper on Loki’s lips. Calloused fingers play over sharp hipbones as they hooked into the god’s under garments and slowly pulled them down mile long legs. He traced the markings up one leg, bending to kiss at the inside of the knee, repeating the action with the other leg. Parting Loki’s legs further he kneels between them grazing his hands over his inner thighs. Settling in he leans down planting languid kisses on the cool skin around his swollen member feeling it heat under his touch. 

Gliding his tongue on the underside of the god’s shaft he feels him twitch and gasp in anticipation. He lays open mouth kisses up and down his length before taking the head between his lips. His tongue circles around the bulb finding the slit and lapping at the arousal, savoring the taste on his tongue. Taking the god fully in his mouth, he is spurred on by the mewl that leaves his lovers lips and the arch of that perfect spine. Tony bobs his head slowly, methodically over Loki’s need. The stream of affection that flows from his lips pushes him further in the desire to please his god. 

Sucking on his own fingers for a moment before continuing his ministration, he slipped one saliva coated finger inside his panting god. Working in a second, Loki arched almost completely off the bed, threading his into short unruly hair. The god’s words turned into incoherent moans. Curling his fingers he hollowed out his cheeks as he came back up his shaft. Loki came on a silent scream. When Tony was sure he had milked the last drop from his lover, he swallowed leaving enough to coat his hand as he pumped his length. Removing his fingers he replaced it with his throbbing member. Loki instantly wrapped his legs around his and pulled him close. Slowly they rolled their hips against each other. Lithe blue fingers caressed every inch of skin he could reach. Soft pants escaped them as they moved rhythmically against each other. Desperate kisses muffled moans and cries as deep thrusts and undulating hips met at a steady languid pace. Fingers intertwined pushing arms over the others head. Eyes connected as movements because more frantic. Breathing became harsher as words of endearment and love befell them both as they peaked together.

Gentle touches and light kisses peppered the lovers’ skin as they lulled each other into a peaceful deep sleep, still clinging to each other well after the sun planted sweet caresses on their skin.


	5. Chapter 5

“Anthony, where’s Father?” Fenrir asked as he spun around on one of Tony’s stools in the workshop. 

“Jarvis, give me specs read out on screens one, two and six.” Tony tweaked a few knobs and wires until he got the results he was looking for. “Your dad’s not feeling good, buddy. Been kinda under the weather for the last few days, which is odd being that he never gets sick.”

“Tony.” Steve’s voice rang through the intercom. 

“Yo!” Tony sat on the stool next to Fenrir and giving him a twirl, decided to do the same.

“Breakfast is almost ready.” One of the good things about having Steve around was he always made sure everyone was fed and he was an awesome cook.

The two laughed hard as they got dizzy. “Oh, we better stop. Ok, Cap, be right up. How ‘bout you go get your dad and see if he’s hungry.”

“Ok.” Fenrir hopped off the stool onto wobbly legs giggling as he tried to get his bearings. 

 

The room was dark when Fenrir nudged the door open, poking his head in. “Father?”

Loki stirred from the bed. “Yes, Love?”

The boy shut the door behind him and sat next to Loki on the bed.” Are you alright?”

“I have felt better. Nothing to worry yourself over. “ He held his little ones hand.

“Steve said breakfast is almost ready. Do you want something to eat?” The boy played with his father’s long fingers.

“I suppose I could try, although I don’t have much of an appetite right now.” Loki sat up and held his stomach, “Maybe some tea instead.”

Everyone was settled at the table when father and son arrived. Loki looked a little green around the gills as he took his seat next to Slepnir. The god propped his elbow on the table and covered his mouth with his hand. It was a typical breakfast with pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon and sausage. Food they all loved. It smelled absolutely dreadful. 

Slepnir held out the plate of meats as they were passed around the table offering it to his father, “Bacon?”

Loki bolted from the table, turning his chair over in the process and raced back up the stairs.

“Was it something I said?” Slepnir looked at Thor.

“Nay, he is just ill. It will pass.” He took the plate from his nephew.

Jane smiled knowingly. “I think Loki has morning sickness.” The table stopped all movement and eyes flew to her. Jane smiled wider and excused herself. Grabbing a cup of tea, she went in search of the sickly god.

She found said god retching in the master bathroom. Setting the tea on the night stand she tapped lightly on the door. “Loki, can I come in?”

A cough and a sniff then a weak reply, “I would rather you not, Lady Jane.”

“I brought you some tea.” She winced when she heard him heave again. “Sorry.”

“It’s no bother. Suppose I should get use to this for the next few months.” She heard the flush of the toilet and peaked inside. Loki rested his head on his arm across the toilet seat. “I don’t remember ever feeling like this before.” Jane reached into the linen closet for one of the plush wash clothes and ran it under cool water. Loki lifted his head as she ran the cool rag over his face and around the back of his neck. 

“Thank you.” He said quietly, then added, “Rogers in not allowed to cook breakfast meats for the next nine months.”

She laughed quietly, “There’s probably a lot of things that he won’t be cooking over the next few months. We can make him a list of foods that make you nauseous.”

“Babe, you ok?” Tony poked his head around the corner.

“I will be.” Loki smiled weakly.

“I’m going to call Bruce, k?”

The god nodded, “Anthony, if you start treating me like a delicate flower I will rip your head off, both of them.”

Tony smiled nervously, “Dually noted.”

Loki went to stand and found himself hunkered over the commode as another wave of nausea hit him.

Tony grimaced, “Maybe some crackers?” Loki gagged again. “Or not. I’m gonna call Bruce now.”

Jane waited patiently for her baby’s surrogate to stand. “A few moments if you will.”

“Take you time. I can wait outside if you like.” Jane offered. Her pregnancies never made it to morning sickness, but she read about how unpleasant it was.

Loki shook his head. “No need, I think the tea will do worlds of good.” He pushed himself to stand and willed his stomach not to flip-flop. Jane waited for him to settle in an arm chair before bringing him the tea. Taking a small sip, Loki waited to see if he would need to make the mad dash back to the bathroom. Luckily the drink stayed down. 

Tony walked into the room as he placed his phone in his pocket. “Bruce should be here later on this afternoon. He’ll do an ultrasound and run some tests to see how far along you are.” He ran his fingers through Loki’s hair. “You want to come back downstairs?”

“Not until the house rids itself of the smell of bacon.” He leaned into the touch.

“Jarvis open the downstairs windows and get the fans circulating the air, except in this room. No bacon smell in here.”

“Right away, Sir.”

“You want to lie down?” Loki sipped the soothing liquid. Looking from Tony to Jane and back again, he nodded. Jane headed for the door after lightly squeezing the gods hand. Tony tucked him back into bed. He sat next to Loki running his hand over his arm. “You look pitiful.”

Loki couldn’t look affronted even if he wanted to. “I am pitiful.”

Tony gave him a small adoring smile. “Get some rest; I’ll come get you when Bruce shows up.”

“Sir, Dr. Banner requests your presents.”

Tony stopped welding, shut off the torch and flipped the heavy duty mask up. “Is everything alright?”

“That would depend on who you ask, Sir.”

Smartass AI. “Well is anyone dying?”

“No, however, I believe Mr. Laufeyson had gone into shock or is on the verge of a panic attack.”

Tony quickly took off his gear. “I’m on my way.”

“…That is not possible...”

“This is glorious!!”

“Oh, Loki.”

“Take a deep breath and breathe, Loki.”

“What’s going on guys?”

All eyes were on Tony and Banner made a motion for him to sit.

Thor and Jane naturally accompanied Loki into the small medical bay in basement to see the ultrasound results and to insure that yes, indeed, Loki was pregnant. Tony opted out since it was more of a moment for the expecting parents. So, he was a little curious as to why he was here now. Loki’s face was unreadable and gave nothing away. Thor and Jane grinned like idiots at him, which was just slightly unnerving. Bruce was the picture of calm, one he had perfected for obvious reasons, but Tony could sense an underlying nervousness about him.

Bruce cleared his throat and placed the ultrasound wand on Loki’s lower abdomen. A tiny image popped up on the screen no larger than a kidney bean. “It appears that the spell worked and that Loki is about six weeks along.”

Tony smiled at the happy couple, “Congrats.” Tuning back to Bruce he waited for the other shoe to drop.

Dr. Banner moved the wand until another tiny image revealed itself.

“Eh, look at that. Twins! You guys are gonna have your hands full.”

Bruce smiled sheepishly. “Tony, it’s not twins.”

“No?”

“No. This fetus here is about four weeks old.”

Tony looked at Loki. “So you’re pregnant with siblings? That’s one hell of a spell.”

Loki let out a breathy laugh as his eyes began to swim. “Anthony, you can’t possibly be this dense. The spell worked, once, six weeks ago.” Pointing a long elegant finger to the smaller little bean on the monitor, “This is our baby.”

“What?” Tony exhaled.

Bruce moved the wand around and zoomed out on the screen. “There are two separate wombs. This, I assume, is Loki’s. This is the one he created with magic for Jane.” Tony stared at the monitor; it focused on the smaller fetus. “Tone, you are going to be a father.”

“Congrats.” Jane said shyly.

Tony was fixated on the image in front of him, staring silently.

“Anthony, say something.” Loki pleaded.

His brows shot up as if it just hit him. “Holy shit!” He jumped up so fast it startled everyone, including Bruce. Not the best idea. He turned to Loki, “Babe, we’re about to be parents. I mean, you already are and I kind of am. Holy shit, we’re having a baby!” Loki smiled brightly as a tear let itself loose. Then realization hit and the genius dropped into the chair Thor barely managed to get under him. “Holy shit, we’re having a baby.”

Loki looked nervously to Thor at Tony’s slack figure, then back to Tony. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it? You said you wanted a child.” Thor gripped his brother’s arm in a show of support.

Bruce cleaned the gel off of Loki’s stomach, printed a picture for Thor and Jane. Everyone stood to leave giving the couple some privacy. “Let me know if you have any questions, I’ll be out in the hall.” He left the image of their little one on the screen and patted Tony’s shoulder on the way out.

Tony scooted closer to the screen and stared hard at the little dot. “Doesn’t look like much now, does it?”

“No.” Loki was quiet; his emotions began to get the best of him. The thought of Tony possibly not wanting this child was crushing him. “Anthony?”

The man of iron turned his head slowly. “Loki—hey, hey. What’s wrong?” Fuck, he thought Thor’s kicked puppy face was bad. “Babe, you think—“He pointed at the screen. “That’s my baby! That is my baby. Mine and yours. Yeah, I’m a little shocked that this happened so soon, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want it.” He gently gripped the side of Loki’s neck rubbing his thumb back and forth comfortingly as the god calmed and swallowed hard fighting back the tears at the possible rejection. “I love you and I love this baby. I couldn’t be happier Lok’s.” He pressed their foreheads together and placed his other hand on his lover’s stomach.

This man, no, this god was carrying his child. They created this tiny being together. Theirs, this baby was theirs. How the hell was that even possible, he didn’t care. His god, his Loki—he was overwhelmed by the love that had woven through his damaged heart and threaded through every fiber of his being. He had never know what it was like to love so unconditionally until he met Loki and now this man was giving him the ultimate gift. 

With his love came the desire that only his mate could engender. He wanted to ravish him with adoration, crawl inside his skin, fuse himself around him so his god, his life, would feel and know every second of every day what he did to him, what he felt for him. It was almost maddening how deeply Loki could make him feel.

“I want to make love to you Loki; all day, all night. I want to worship the god carrying my child. I want to touch you, caress you everywhere. I need to. I need to feel you around me, beneath me, inside me. I need, God Loki, I—“

“I feel the same.” Loki cupped his cheek and brought his lips to brush teasingly against fuller lips, silencing his little genius with the swipe of his tongue instantly causing Tony delve into that succulent mouth that threatened to do sinfully delightful things to him on a daily basis. 

Loki’s eyes shown with mirth as he broke the kiss. “I must have you in as many ways and as often as possible before I am too heavy with child to have you at all.” 

“You really know how to set the mood, babe.” Tony laughed and reached under Loki’s backside grabbing a handful of flesh. “That’s ok; when you get too big I’ll just take that ass from behind.” He squeezed his bum for good measure.

Loki narrowed his eyes and smirked. “Dirty old man.”

“But you like me dirty. FYI, you’re like eons older than me.” He smoothed his hand up Loki’s side. “I should take you right now. You knoooww, since you’re already lying down and we’ve got this semi-private room.” Tony grinned wickedly. “We could play doctor.” Loki’s pursed his lips trying to hide the smile that threatened to break free as he raised a brow. The man of iron leaned in a little closer, his voice low, “You could tell Dr. Tony where it hurts the most and I promise to make it all better.” Tony wiggled his brows suggestively.

Loki laughed loudly at Tony’s ridiculousness. “You are insane and would no doubt have been slapped with a harassment lawsuit the moment you opened your practice, Dr. Stark.”

At that moment Bruce tapped on the door. “Hey, I was just wondering if you had any questions before I headed out?”

“Yeah, when are you coming back? I’m gonna need you here to take care of all the little woman’s medical needs.” Loki thumped Tony in the back of the head. “Ow.”

Bruce chuckled. “Loki is fine and so are the babies. Just make sure he stays well hydrated and eats at least three times a day.” Bruce took out a pad of paper, scribbling quickly, “And have these filled for him. They are anti-nausea pills. It will help with the morning sickness. I’ll see you two in a couple of weeks.”

“Thank you Dr. Banner.” Loki smiled.

“Hey, real quick, can I get a print out of our little nugget here?” Tony pointed to the screen.

Loki turned to Tony, face deadpanned, “Nugget?”

Tony shrugged, “Yeah, nugget.”

“Sure.” Bruce smiled at their exchange as he enlarged the image and hit print. “Call me if you need anything.”   
Loki slipped from the table straightening his clothes. “Where are the boys? We should tell them the joyous news.” 

“Jormungandr and Fenrir are sparring with Sif and Slepnir is out riding with Steve.” Tony mumbled the last part.

Loki hummed. “No doubt joyriding on the motorcycle you bought him?”

“You knew about that, huh?” Tony pulled Loki close by the belt loops.

“It is hard to keep things from the god of mischief and lies.” He encircled his arms around his mortal’s shoulders.

“You’re not mad?” The shorter man pressed his lips to the side of his lover’s neck right below the ear.

Loki tilted his head giving Tony more access to the long column of flesh he loved to nibble on. “Of course not. He is happy and I am sure Rogers has taught him how to ride properly.” 

“Should we check on the other two?” He whispered.

“They know exactly what they are up against if they are foolish enough to engage the goddess of war.” The trickster threaded his fingers through dark chestnut hair. “Sif will not harm them intentionally, Anthony. They will be fine.”

“Even Fen?”

“Especially Fenrir. He is not as small and defenseless as you might think. He is actually quite fierce and ferocious when need be.”

“I believe it. He is your son after all.” Tony worked his hands under Loki’s shirt and headed for the button on his jeans when Loki stopped him. 

A sudden wave of nausea came over him. I don’t think that is such a good idea.”

“Right. Let me get these filled.”

Loki tried to smile. “Please.”


	6. Chapter 6

The god paced slowly around the chair Tony lounged in. 

Watching him with a curious glare, the engineer sipped his drink slowly. Loki wore nothing but his leather pants that hugged everything just perfectly. Tony loved those fucking pants. The god wore them like a second skin. His stomach had the slightest curve to it now, but it did nothing to detract from his beauty. In fact, it made him that much more striking. Especially, looking as lethal and sexy as he did now. It turned him on the way those effervescent green eyes stayed locked on him. Tony hadn’t seen that look in over a month, God how he missed it. 

Setting his empty tumbler down, he loosened his tie. Earlier that day he got suckered into a board meeting at Stark Industries. As soon as he could, he booked it out of there. He hadn’t expected to be greeted with a domineering lover when he got home. Speaking of which…

Loki stopped his pacing a few steps in front of the chair. Stepping between Tony’s legs he reached down to smooth his fingers over the burgundy silk tie. His little mortal dressed all in black today except for the rich red tie. He looked very devilish. Wrapping his hand around the tie, Loki pulled him to his feel. Tony went willingly, this close he could feel the hunger radiating, pulsing from his other half. The god’s eyes wandered over him as if he was trying to decide how he wanted to take him first. He pulled on the tie until they were flush against each other. Loki’s lips decended upon his in a ravenous kiss. The familiar taste of whiskey on Tony’s tongue only drove him further.

“Strip. Now.” Loki demanded as he nipped across his jaw line. Tony made quick work of the tie and shirt, throwing them to the wayside before starting on his belt. Loki’s hands were everywhere; gripping, grasping, caressing. He palmed Tony through his slacks, pressing the heel of his hand against his growing erection while lithe fingers massaged gently. His other hand worked into his back pocket kneading the firm flesh beneath. The god’s wicked tongue darted out to swipe along full lips only to pull back when they parted. 

“You are still dressed, Anthony.” Both hands moved to his waist, earning a small moan at the loss, quickly replaced with a gasp as Loki jerked Tony’s hips forward to meet his own. “This is unacceptable.”

“Are you going to do bad things to me?” Tony gave him big doe eyes. He bit the inside of his lip, my God, he could come right now. The haughty stare leveled at him made him wet his lips slowly.

“You think yourself deserving of my touch?”

“Never worthy, but oh so indebted for my god’s touch.” Tony purred. He’d play.

Loki’s eyes darkened a shade as he leaned in, lips barely grazing Tony’s as their gaze remained locked. “Kneel.”

Oh-ho-ho! Here we go! So Loki was feeling extra deviant. Well far be it for him to tell the god of mischief no. Stepping out of his dress pants, Tony stood a hairs breath away from the god. Dropping to his knees he made sure to graze the constricted bulge in Loki’s pants on the way down. 

Loki’s eyes had an ethereal look to them that utterly consumed him. Tony rubbed his cheek against the leather bound crotch he was now eye level with. Wickedly he dragged his tongue over the hardness straining against the fabric in front of him. Loki threaded his fingers through dark brown hair and pulled back, earning a hiss as narrow eyes burned up at the god.

“So eager to have my cock in your mouth, Stark. To taste what your god has to offer.” The hand in his hair tightened. “Unbutton them.”

Tony did as he was told. Stark, hm? He hadn’t played the last name game since they first got together…or since the last time the god was really angry with him. He couldn’t think of anything he had done to piss Loki off recently. Maybe just a little role play then?

The hand in his hair loosened its grip, stroking fingers through his downy soft hair. Loki took himself in hand stroking once, then twice. Tony’s eyes watched hungrily. “Open your mouth.”

The man of iron complied as the trickster guided him. Wrapping his lips around his length, he sucked lightly, curling his tongue around the head. “Now show your god how much you want to worship him. Make me believe it.”

Tony braced his hands on Loki’s thighs and took the throbbing length in further, hollowing his cheeks out as he came back up, taking in a little more every time he bobbed his head back down the god’s thick shaft until his lips reached the base. Both hands rested on his head, intermittently petting his hair and guiding his mouth down on him. “Good boy. Your sinful mouth pleases me greatly.” Tony hummed around the cock that slid along his tongue and down his throat. He loved the feel of it in his mouth; the weight of it, the taste. Knowing he was the only one to see him like this, to be graced with the privilege of going down on the god of mischief. If he knew he wouldn’t get lock jaw, Tony would suck Loki off all damn day. Closing his eyes and swallowing around the god, elicited a low growl from above. “Look at me, Stark.” 

Tony’s large brown eyes snapped open gazing up past the slight swell of Loki’s stomach, which he found sexy as hell, into crisp vibrant green eyes. His lover’s hair fell over one creamy shoulder as he continued to stroke lithe fingers through his short ruffled locks. “I adore the sight at you being debased by my cock in your filthy mouth, against you sharp witty tongue. The only way to truly shut you up. Yet, I crave to hear your moans and cries of immoral pleasure at my hand. I will hear you scream for me, Stark.” 

Loki pulled him off, a loud ‘pop’ resounding throughout the room. The trickster descended on him faster than he thought possible, pushing him onto his back against the plush beige carpet. Lips latched onto his neck as blunt nails scratched down his side. “Loki-“, Tony gasped and arched into the touch. One hand snaked into his boxer briefs pumping his length with strong powerful strokes; he bucked up into the god’s hand.

“So greedy.” Loki purred against his neck nipping the flesh, causing his little mortal to moan. Reaching further down, he kneaded Tony’s sac and pressed one digit against his entrance. Tony whimpered and spread his legs wider. “Look at you. You want me, don’t you? Want me to fuck you til you are sore from it. Until you find your sweet release from my cock.” The god rasped.

“Please-“, Tony begged against Loki’s lips.

“Please what?” All movement stopped.

“Please fuck me, Loki. Please, I need you.” Tony whined as he thrust his hips upward trying to regain that sweet friction.

Loki removed his hand and he could have cried. Instead the god pressed two fingers to his lips. “Suck and remove these before I rip them from your body.” Tony did his best to rid himself of the last shred of clothing that stood between him and his god, while coating his fingers in prepping them for what was to come. 

Settling between Tony’s thighs, Loki removed his fingers, (When did he get naked? Doesn’t matter.) The god pushed one knee up until it almost rested against his chest. His eyes watched Tony’s face as he inserted the first digit. Seeing the pleasure wash over his mortal’s features, moaning as he inserted the second; a flush spread its way across his cheeks and down his neck. “Yes, come undone for me.” 

Tony pushed down on the intruding fingers as they stretched him. Satisfied that he was ready, Loki removed them, and then did something extremely ungodly, but damned if Tony couldn’t help but moan loudly at the sight. The trickster spit in his hand and ran it over his swollen cock, all the while, looking his mortal dead in the eyes. Lining himself up with Tony’s entrance he thrust in. Hitching his other knee up, the genius barely had time to adjust before the god set into a brutal pace.

Tony had died. He was sure of it because nothing ever felt as good as when Loki dominated him. All he could do was brace himself against the carpet and hope the rug burn on his back and shoulders wouldn’t be that bad. He could give two shits if it was the way Loki pounded into him relentlessly. A string of obscenities left his mouth as his lover fucked the very breath out of him. 

The word ‘harder’ followed by a long low moan goaded the god on. Bringing both legs over his shoulders, Loki leaned in, granting his mortal’s request. Tony cried out as his prostate was assaulted over and over.

“Yesss! Scream for me precious. Let everyone hear how your god pleases you. Makes you yearn for more.” Tony closed his eyes and turned into the pale arm beside his head as he moaned and screamed noisily. Loki gripped his jaw bringing him back to face him. “Look at me, Stark!” Loki barked. “You will not close your eyes!”

Tony stared up into those poisonous green eyes, rapt by their intensity. “God fucking dammit, Loki!” He shouted as the god thrust faster. He watched the sweat bead on his brow and drip from his hair. Reaching up he slicked back raven locks as it clung to his neck. Loki rarely ever sweat. And to see him drenched in it now was erotic, especially since he was a frost giant. “More baby, give me more!”

The god pushed back on his knees lifting Tony’s hips so that his legs dangled over his arms. The snapping of Loki’s hips against his backside echoed throughout the room as Tony arched his back writhed helplessly. Breathless cries sprayed with obscenities filled the air along with the slapping of skin on skin.

“Say my name.” The god growled.

“Loki.” He whimpered.

“Oh, you can do better than that, Stark.” He chuckled.

“Loki!” He caught on a moan.

“Louder.”

“Loki!!” He was so close to losing it completely and he couldn’t even touch himself.

“Say IT!!” The god yelled as his thrusts became sharp and erratic.

“LOKI!!!” Stark came as he shouted his name. His body shuddered and shook as Loki fucked him through his orgasm, calling out Tony’s name as he spilled deep inside him.

They panted unison, hard and heavy. Loki’s own limbs shaking from the strain of keeping himself upright. Slipping out slowly, he leaned over his lover, wrapping limp legs around his waist he lifted Tony, who slumped against him, into his arms. Turning slightly they made their way to the chair he was lurking around earlier. He pulled Tony close, situating him so he was comfortable. Pressing his lover’s head into the crook of his neck as he stroked his legs, kissing his sweat slicked brow. “How was your day?”

Tony let out a breathy laugh, “Absolutely shitty until about forty-five minutes ago.”

“Mmm, glad I could help.” Loki rested his head against Tony’s.

“Did you miss me today?” Tony’s voice rumbled. His index finger circled the god’s nipple lightly.

“Oh so very much. The children, as well as the good Captain and the Lady Sif, were growing weary of entertaining me.”

Tony kissed the pale damp column of neck offered to him. “You were quite domineering back there babe. Pretty sure the entire house heard me.” 

“That was the plan.” He entwined their fingers. “I will not be able to take you like this for many months. I am already beginning to swell.”

“True. Nice to know the morning sickness is finally starting to wane.” He sucked up a mark on his skin, earning a pleased hum in return. “Plus, I like your belly. I think it’s kinda sexy.”

Loki tipped up Tony’s chin and kissed him chastely. “That was the right answer.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Why will you not listen to reason, Father. This is madness!”

“Jormungandr, this is not open for discussion.”

“This is not acceptable and I do not agree to it!”

“You think to disobey me? You will do as you are told!”

Now, Steve was never the one to get in the middle of family squabbles, but when he could hear father and son yelling at each other from outside, he know he had to step in. Better yet, he had to find Tony to break it up.

The two men quickly made their way to the deck, concern laced on their faces. Steve hung back a bit as Tony walked into the middle of the fray. 

“Hey, hey, hey! What’s going on here?” 

Jormungandr turned to Tony, his countenance full of frustration. “Anthony, he is being unreasonable and will not listen!” 

“And you are being insolent!” 

Tony holds up his hands. “One at a time please. Loki what’s the problem?”

Said god took a deep breath. “I told Jormungandr if for any reason during this pregnancy, or any time for that matter, we were to be attacked that he is to take his brothers and the Lady Jane to the grove.”

“And leave you unprotected? Father it is insanity. You will not be able to use your magic to protect yourself or the unborn children. We could use our magic to keep you from harm’s way.” The serpent pleaded.

“I will not have put yourselves at risk. It is out of the question.” Loki voice began to rise. “I am unsure as to why you think to challenge my word or my sanity. This is not a topic of debate and you will do as you are told!”

“And leave you vulnerable? No Father, I will not!”

“Alright, enough! This is not going to accomplish anything.” Tony fumed. What the hell had he walked into? He had never seen these two argue, ever. He glimpsed Loki rubbing his side discreetly. “Hey, calm down. What’s going on with you two, huh? Steve, get me a chair.” The super soldier appeared moments later dragging a few chairs along the deck. “Thanks. Sit down and breathe, ok?” Turning towards the serpent, “You too, sit.” Tony’s voice was quiet, yet authoritative. He looked at Jormungandr, who sat defensively with arms folded across his chest. “Why are you dead set against this?”

“Father and the children will be left defenseless.” He stated point blank.

“Uh-huh. And you think we cannot protect them?” Tony countered.

“That is not what I said.” Jormungandr sighed his frustrations. “If you are attacked you and the others will be engaged in battle, no? Who will be there to protect him? We are not incompetent, Anthony. My brother’s and I can safeguard them until the battle is won.”

“Anthony, he does not understand.” Loki chokes out. Aww, Christ. He truly hated pregnancy hormones. Which is why, he thinks, this probably escalated the way it did. Loki had started riding the emotional roller coaster about three weeks ago when a Hallmark commercial had him bursting into tears and inconsolable for almost twenty minutes.

“I know where you’re coming from. Let me try babe, okay?” He gave Loki’s arm a squeeze and returned his attention to his eldest son. “You know all your life your father has tried to protect you and your siblings. That is his role as a parent. To love and protect and provide.” Tony stopped for a moment. His own faulty childhood threatened come to the forefront which he quickly locked back into the recesses of his mind. “You have to understand how hard this is for him that he is in a position where if anything were to happen, he cannot protect you.” He raised his hand at the objection that was about to come his way. “Let me finish. I don’t know if you have noticed, or maybe you have I don’t know, that he has upped you teachings in magic and had gotten Thor and Sif more involved in your arms training? This is so if it does come down to brass tacks and those skills are needed, that they are put into place for one thing and one thing only. That is to get you boys and Jane to safety.”

“Why then if we are to take the Lady Jane can we not take Father as well?” Jormungandr questioned although a lot less agitated than he was before, he was still not pleased with the direction of this conversation.

Loki calmed himself enough to answer his son’s question. “That in itself is unsafe. You will be teleporting three people as it is to the grove. It will require an immense amount of concentration on your part. I cannot go because of the pregnancy; it is unwise due to possible interference with development.”

The god reached out and took his son’s hand. “Jormungandr, it is not your responsibility to take care of me. I am the parent here, remember? I cannot safeguard you in the state I am in now, but have given you the means to do so for yourself and your brothers. You children are my main priority. I cannot have you defending me. The greatest thing you can do is to take care of yourselves. If something were to happen to you boys my world would be devastated. ”

The great serpent sighed and resigned himself to the fact that he would not win this war. “I still do not like it.”

“And you don’t have to, but I do ask that you abide by my wishes and look after your siblings as I readily cannot. Please.” Jormungandr nodded, he could not deny his father this request even if it was something he didn’t agree with.

Crisis averted, Tony stood up and mumbled something about them driving him to drink and that he wasn’t Dr. fucking Phil, when two sets of arms enveloped him. “I love you guys too. No more fighting, alright? I can’t take that shit.”

“We are sorry, my love.” Loki kissed his cheek.

“It won’t happen again.” Jormungandr confirmed.

Tony caught Steve grinning at them. “Well come on, I know you want to get in on this too.”

Steve smiled and held up his hands, “I’m good. This one’s all you.”, and made his way into the house.

“Why do I all of a sudden have a craving for homemade apple pie?” Loki mumbled as they separated from their group hug.

Tony smirked, “Because it is oh, so Steve Rogers.” Narrowing his eyes at the god, “That better be the only thing you crave when thinking about America’s golden boy.”

“I’m out.” Jormungandr shook his head and made his way to the stairs leading towards the backyard.

Loki chuckled lowly. “Find your brothers and practice that spell.” He turned to Tony. “Honestly, Anthony. You know I am not that vanilla.” Which had the genius snickering since Steve and vanilla went hand in hand. “However, apple pie does sound appealing.”

Tony placed his hand on Loki’s abdomen. “How’s our little nugget and Thor Jr doing today? Your side still bothering you?”

“I am better now, thank you. I shouldn’t have let myself get worked up like that. These hormones are exasperating as well as exhausting.” He let his hand fall to Tony’s. “They seem to be doing well. It is an odd sensation having all my magic concentrated in one area. I haven’t felt that in centuries.”

“Are you in any pain?” Tony looked up with concern.

“No. It is a warm sensation, but no pain.” He interlaced their fingers on his abdomen. “Now that there are two fetuses to nurture instead of one, they pull more of my magic to aid in protection and growth. I only had a small reserve allotted for myself after I created the womb for Thor’s child. With development of our child the pull of energy is much greater leaving me more tired than usual, but there is no pain.” Loki sighs deeply knowing what he will say next won’t make Tony happy. “However, I am also left extremely vulnerable and defenseless.”

Tony hummed and rubbed Loki’s small bump, the god closed his eyes for a moment. It felt nice. “So that’s what you two were arguing about.” 

“Yes. He could see how my aura had changed.” At Tony’s confusion, he elaborated. “Creatures of magic can sense the energies of another magical being whether it be dark, light or neutral. When someone of my stature has a shift in power, it is exceedingly visible. Right now, the soft glow of energy around my abdomen is the only sign that I possess magic at all. It also makes it very hard to disguise that I am with child. Most magi seclude themselves from others during pregnancy. I haven’t left the confines of the manor since I formed the spell four months ago. The further along I am, the weaker I will become. By the time I come to term I will be no more powerful than a mortal.”

Tony nodded and pursed his lips. “Yeah, uh, can’t say I care for that either.” Tony’s brows creased slightly. “So anything else I need to know? Cause my level of anxiety and need to keep you locked in a panic room has just sky rocketed.” 

Loki smoothed his fingers against his lover’s cheek. “There is nothing to worry about, love. I have earth’s mightiest heroes here to protect me.” The god smiled trying to be reassuring, when he caught sight of his big blond oaf of a brother. Quickly he hunched down trying to make himself look smaller and hopefully unseen. However, using someone who is about five inches shorter than you as a shield doesn’t always work out. 

Tony turned his head to see what had spooked his god of mischief.

“Don’t look.”

“What are you hiding from?”

“Who.”

“Who, what?”

Loki rolled his eyes, “Thor.”

“Why?”

“Gods Anthony, ever since Thor found out I am with child he has become insufferable with his incessant hovering and coddling.”

Tony smirked, “Well, you are carrying his kid, Lok’s. Maybe I should jump on that bandwagon?”

Loki narrowed his eyes at his devious little superhero. “Remember my warning when this first began. It still stands.”

“Oh come on babe, it can’t be that bad.”

“Man of Iron!” Thor bellowed from the glass door. “Have you seen—oh, there you are brother. How fair thee today?”

Loki whimpered into Tony’s shoulder. “Don’t leave me.”

“As much as I’d like to stay, love muffin, I have some work I need to attend to and schematics on your panic room to draw up.” He smiled sweetly as Loki tried to contain his exasperation and doing a horrible job at it.

“I hate you so much right now.” The god glared at Tony’s smug face when he walked past Thor, blowing him a kiss as he closed the door.

Hours later Tony immerged from his lab wiping greasy fingers on an old tattered oil rag, when his lover’s frustrated voice pulled him in a different direction.

“Thor, will you let me be?”

“What is it you need brother, I will get it for you.” 

“This is something I’m positive even you couldn’t do.”

Tony smiled widely as he came into the living area. Loki was on the couch surrounded by a sea of pillows and blankets. There were several snacks, drinks and books littering the coffee table. Thor fussed with the blankets, while Loki tried to throw them off.

“By the Nine Thor, I have to relieve myself! Stop, just stop!” Loki huffed as he tried to calm himself. The big blond stood there unsure what to do next. “Help me up you big oaf.” The god sighed. Thor tried to see him to the bathroom down the hall, but Loki slapped his hands away for his effort. “This, I assure you, I can handle on my own.”

Tony smirked at the thunder god’s dejected frown. “You know point break, it’s only going to get worse if you start coddling him now. He’s only, what, four months along? Let him breathe a little.” The genius patted his shoulder.

Thor sighed. “He tells me I am smothering him, but I only want to make sure his cared for. I am partially the reason he is in this predicament to begin with.”

“Hey, Loki wouldn’t have done it if he didn’t want to. You know how he is. Just give him a little space; he’ll let you know if he needs something. Jane doesn’t seem to have a problem with it.” Tony folded a few blankets.

“She has kept her distance because I cannot. She doesn’t want to overwhelm him.” Thor picked up the pillows off the ground.

“Plus, if you start all this attention now, he’s gonna want you to wait on him hand and foot in another three months.” Tony said in a low voice knowing Loki was around the corner.

Oh, how he loved this man for running interference for him.

“Thor, I am going to lie down for a while.” The god held his hand up before his brother could speak. “I am fine. Just tired.”

“Want some company?” Tony smiled.

The trickster pressed his lips trying to hide a smile. “No, I want to actually sleep.”

“Oh, it begins. Now he won’t let me touch him for the next five months.” Tony moaned with false exasperation just to get a rise out of Thor.

And boy did it. The overbearing brother made it vehemently clear that he did not want Tony taking advantage of or partaking in ‘relations’ with his little brother while he is carrying his child. To which Loki responded “It’s my body and I’ll do what I want,” or something along those lines, followed by Tony’s snide “Well, smart guy, how do you think he got pregnant with my child? It certainly wasn’t through osmosis or magic.”

Loki took himself out of the argument as he was just too tired to care. While it was obvious that Tony was just arguing for the sake of arguing, Thor was quite serious. They were toe to toe by now, Thor was getting rather red in the face as his obstinate lover stood with his hands on his hip, occasionally poking the over grown brute in the chest.

He wondered if he should step in again, since technically they were arguing about him. Tony did come to his aid and calmed the situation between him and his son earlier, but that was different. This was not that serious and his brother wouldn’t hurt Tony or else he would face eminent death. 

Ah, here comes the Lady Jane. Excellent. Loki quietly excused himself as Jane demanded to know what they were arguing about which left them both flustering for an explanation.

The well-rested god woke a couple of hours later feeling extremely warm on one side. He noted the mop of unruly black hair and smiled. His youngest had curled up next to him and was snoring softly. Loki reached over and traced his fingers over Fenrir’s cheek, then down his nose causing the boy to wrinkle it. He brought his hand up to cover his nose much as he would in his natural form covering his snout. It made Loki chuckle softly, to which Fenrir’s ear twitched.

The boy opened his ice blue eyes to find himself face to face with his father. At this close range he would have licked him if he was still a wolf. Loki rubbed his hand over his head and scratched behind his ear. Fenrir smiled lazily. “Did you enjoy your nap?”

“I did. Did Anthony send you in here to see if I was alright?” Loki spoke softly.

Fenrir nodded. “He thought you might be mad at him and Uncle Thor. Are you?”

Loki shook his head. “So you decided to take a nap with me?”

The boy nodded. “You looked comfortable.” He paused thoughtfully. “How are the babies?”

Loki rolled over on his back and lifted his shirt. “Growing.”

Fenrir sat up and put his hand on his father’s curved stomach. “Can you tell which one is which?”

“Not yet. Once they get a little bigger I will. Thor’s child will have a higher concentration of magic around it due to the spell that surrounds the womb.” Loki smiled as his son rubbed his belly.

“Can you feel them move?” He got closer see if anything would happen.

Loki watched his son. “It is too soon for that, my son. Perhaps in another month or so Thor’s will start to move where I can feel it.”

The wolf turned his gaze up to his father’s face. “You’re going to get big.” 

Loki laughed out his response, “Yes, yes I am.”

Fenrir smiled and rested his head on Loki’s abdomen. “I will make a good big brother.”

The god stroked his son’s hair. “Of that I have no doubt.”

“Do you want a boy or a girl?”

“It matters not, as long as they are healthy.”

“What are you going to name it?”

Loki paused for a moment. “I don’t know. Anthony and I haven’t talked about that yet.”

“I think you should have a girl.”

“And why is that?”

Fenrir shrugged. “It would be nice to have a sister that I can see more often.”

Loki frowned. It had been a while since they had seen Hel. They had all made amends. She still wasn’t Tony’s favorite, but he didn’t blame her for missing Loki. “Maybe, it is time for Hel to visit. I’m sure if you asked Slepnir he would let her know your wishes.” Out of the three boys, he was the only one who seemed to travel the realms with relative ease.

“Ok.” Fenrir leaned over and kissed his father’s extended stomach. “Bye baby, so long cousin.” He whispered. Leaving Loki in search of his brother.

He couldn’t help but smile as his youngest shut the door; only moments later to be opened by Tony.

His mortal smiled sheepishly and jammed his hands in his pocket. “Hey.”

“Hello.” Loki said nonchalantly. “Are you feeling bad for making a scene and causing me to scurry off the comforts of our bed?”

“Yes, because I embarrassed the hell out of Jane. No, because I personally like you staying in our bed.” Tony meandered a little closer. “Aanndd you were on your way to lay down anyway. You act like it’s something new for me to cause a scene.”

Loki scoffed, “How could I ever forget. How is your project going?”

Tony crawled up in the bed, lying on his side, head propped up in his hand. “It’s going. Few more days and it should be complete. Might have to go to New York next month if it passed the pulmonary tests.”

“How long will you be gone?”

“Long enough to present it and fly back. A week, maybe two.” Tony played with the hem of Loki’s shirt, big brown eyes gazed up at him, “Come with me?”

“Only if you want an entourage with you. You know Thor won’t leave my side, which means Jane will come too. And then the boys will want to come. No, it would be best if I stayed here. Less stress for everyone.” Loki entwined than fingers.

“Guess that means I will have to hurry.” He scooted closer resting his head against Loki’s chest. Running his hand over his stomach Tony said absently, “I still can’t believe you are having my baby. I hope he or she has your eyes.”

Loki got really still. He hadn’t thought about that. He was just happy to be pregnant with his partner’s child and that the spell took for Thor and Jane. He hadn’t considered what his and Tony’s child would look like. According to Bruce it was humanoid, which was good. Loki loved his children dearly, but hated the stigma that came with what others perceived them to be. They were not monsters, they were beautiful and intelligent and loving in either form.

But what of this child? What if it was like him at birth? He would love his child regardless. Even more so since it was a part of Tony. Could Tony’s human attributes be enough to compensate for his monster blood?

“Lok’s, you’ve stopped breathing.” Tony sat up and turned to face him.

The god took a deep shaky breath. “I, um—what if the child does look like me. The true me.”

“Where’s the problem in that? Your Jotun form is beautiful.” Tony watched as Loki tried to hide his panic behind his infamous mask and failed. “Are you afraid I won’t love this child if it comes out looking anything other than human?” He didn’t know if he should be concerned or offended.

“I-I don’t know. What if—“Loki stammered.

“Stop. I will love this child no matter what. I don’t give a damn what anyone else thinks of this baby. It is ours and that’s all that matters. I don’t want you to ever think I am ashamed of who you are or of our child.” Tony wiped the stray tear that fell from watery green eyes. His own holding a hint of sorrow. “Do you really think so little of me?”

Loki shook his head. “No, I just—I don’t want you to be disappointed. You mean everything to me; I only want to make you happy.”

Tony cupped his cheek and kissed his lover’s furrowed brow. “I am happy. And you haven’t disappointed me. You have giving me a family and are about to have my kid. Stop over thinking things, alright. Everyone is going to love this baby, I promise. And if they don’t, then fuck ‘em, we don’t need them.” Tony whisked away another tear as it tricked from puffy red eyes. “No more tears babe, okay?”

Loki nodded and laughed weakly. “Did I not tell you I would be weepy? It is highly annoying to be so—“he struggled for the word.

“Girlie?” Tony provided. He threw up his hands in surrender and chuckled at Loki’s cross pouty face. “Okay, okay. Not girlie.”

“Must I show you how unfeminine I am, Anthony?” Loki sat up, leaning in close as Tony slowly lowered onto his back with his god hovering over him.

Tony pulled Loki down to him. “Mmm, I’ve been waiting all day for you to show me, babe.”


	8. Chapter 8

This was more like it. This was the Loki he had come to know and love, not the hormonal waif weeping his eyes out at the drop of a dime. This was his angry, pissy, ‘I’m not taking any of your shit’ god of mischief he fell in love with. And right now, as his pregnant god threw a total bitch fit, Tony thought life couldn’t get any more perfect.

Thor of all people should have seen it coming. How many centuries, millennia, shit who knows, had he and Loki been brothers? There was a line and he crossed it. Of course, with Loki it could be a different line any day of the week. Still, Thor should have at least known what he said would get this kind of reaction.

He and Clint leaned against the bar; Tony eating an apple, Clint nursing a beer amused as fuck. The god of thunder lay on the ground laughing between groans as a hot pissed god of mischief pummeled him.

“Loki-, ow! I jest! I was not serious. Will you—now that really hurt (Evidently not enough! You are still talking!) stop.” Thor pleaded.

Loki huffed and puffed as he stood over Thor. Jane still sat on the corner of the couch, watching in amused horror.

“If you ever insinuate that I am fat again, especially while I am carrying your child, I will personally cut off your testicles and feed them to you!” Loki reached down with one hand to help the big oaf up, then decided against it and punched him square in the face. There was a loud crunch and a collective “Oooh” as Thor grabbed his nose and Loki cradled his hand.

“I was merely suggesting that maybe an entire gallon of ice cream in one sitting was not the best for your figure.” At that Loki began beating him with the nearest seat cushion.

“Don’t you dare tell me what is good for me when you consume pop tarts pastries as if your life depended on them. I am eating for three, Thor!” Loki finally ran out of steam, panting softly.

Tony threw his apple in the trash and walked over to his sexy little peevish god. Taking the cushion and tossing it back on the sofa, Tony looked down at the thunder god. “Just be lucky he wasn’t a woman. Gotta admit Thor, you had that coming.”

“Agreed.” Jane scowled at him as she helped him up. “Be nice to your brother, Thor.”

Tony took the hand Loki was cradling. By now it had swollen with a beautiful purple and blue pattern across the knuckles. “Come on Rocky; let’s get some ice on that hand.” He led Loki into the kitchen. Putting some ice in a plastic bag and wrapping it in a dish rag he pressed it to the back of the god’s hand.

“He called me fat.” Loki muttered.

“You’re not fat.” Tony said reassuringly. “You’re all baby.”

Jane came in to make an ice pack for her idiot god’s nose. “Loki, are you alright?”

He nodded. “My apologies Lady Jane for causing a scene.”

“I would have kicked his ass too.” Jane smiled up at him and he down at her. She passed Clint on the way out.

“That was awesome. Five months pregnant and you are still kicking ass, Loki.” He patted him on the shoulder. Reaching in the fridge he grabbed another beer. “I’m going to go pack. Heading out to South America tomorrow. Oh, joy.”

“Cap will expect you for dinner promptly at seven.” Tony said absently. Clint acknowledged and headed up the stairs. “Bruce will be here in a couple of hours. Said today we can probably find out what Jane and Thor are having; maybe us too if Nugget is playing nice.”

“Anthony, what if we are having a girl? Are you going to continue to call her Nugget?” Loki drawled.

Tony shrugged, “Sure, why not?” The god leveled a stare at him as he peered up into those bright green eyes. “No?”

“No.”

He took his lover’s good hand in his and brought it to his lips. “Can I call her Peanut?”

Loki thought for a moment. “Yes, Peanut is acceptable.”

Tony leaned up and captured his lips. “But if it’s a boy. I’m still calling him Nugget.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Very well, but after we find out the sex we will have to come up with a suitable name. And before you even think about it, we are not naming her or him after one of your cars.”

Tony closed his mouth. “Fine.” He knelt down and lifted the hem of Loki’s shirt up over his belly. The god had taken to wearing track pants since he flat out refused to wear maternity pants, custom made or not. “Can you tell you tell which is which?” Tony rubbed his calloused hands over his protruding stomach.

Loki closed his eyes for a moment. “Thor’s offspring sits lower. Ours rides slightly higher.” Loki smiled lovingly down at Tony as he spoke to his abdomen of his hopes and dreams for both babies.

Jane and Thor watched on, smiling as well. Loki gasped suddenly and Tony’s eyes flew up to his.

“Did you feel that?”

Tony nodded and moved his hand to where he felt the small nudge before. They waited silently before it happened again. “Point break, you’re baby’s kicking.”

Jane and Thor rushed to Loki’s side as Tony moved out of the way. The god placed Jane’s small hand against his stomach. Immediately the baby kicked. Jane smiled so hard the entire room threatened to burst into sunshine. She laughed as the baby kicked again.

Thor wanted badly to feel his child’s movement, but was weary to lay his hand on his brother’s stomach. Loki noticed his apprehension, rolling his eyes before giving his permission. The golden god gingerly placed his hand on the firm swell of Loki’s abdomen. He waited patiently as the baby stilled. A moment passed before a stronger nudge struck out at the hand. Thor glanced up at Loki, tears swelled in his bright blue eyes. “Thank you.” He whispered. Emerald eyes smiled down at him. He patted Thor’s head when he hugged him around the waist.

“Gently Thor, gently.”

The god released his brother, “Sorry.”

~break~

Bruce moved the gel wand over Loki’s abdomen, the image of Thor’s baby popped up. There was a collective ‘awww’ in the living room. Loki’s brood, Steve, Sif, Clint and Natasha (via video chat) watched as the image moved on the large projector screen. Clint had officially named them the ‘Mini Avengers’.

Taking a few measurements of the fetus, Bruce moved the wand again. “Ok, ready for the big reveal?” Everyone practically yelled, ‘YES!’ “Seems like Jane’s vision was pretty accurate. It’s a boy.” Everyone cheered their congratulations and Thor hugged Jane tightly, grinning like an idiot or a proud papa or both.

The good doctor smiled up at the other expecting parents in front of him, “You two ready to see what we can find?”

Loki nodded anxiously as Tony said, “Fire it up.”

Bruce focused on the smaller fetus. Again, he took measurements and listened to the sound of the baby’s rapid heartbeat. Getting a clear image, there was a slight pause before the doctor announced, “Well, it seems like we have a little girl.”

Loki’s children went nuts as they whooped and hollered. The Avenger team, plus one, ‘awwed’ and shouted congratulations. Natasha could be heard in the background, “That’s the ultimate in karma, Tony Stark being blessed with a girl.”

To which he replied. “As soon as she’s able to walk, she’s going to a convent.”

“Oh, I think we could handle any potential suitors. We are far more frightening than a dormitory full of old nuns.” Loki kept his eyes on the image of his daughter. She was perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes.

“Brucie I need a print out of our little Peanut.” Tony smiled as the doctor typed ‘peanut’ over the top of the picture.

“One day, maybe, I will bare you a Nugget.” The god smiled endearingly.

Tony kissed the infinity symbol on the inside of Loki’s wrist. “You’ve already given me three.” Then winked as he heard another loud, “Awww!” Much to the boys chagrin. “Ok, Jarvis cut the feed. They already have enough ammo against me for one lifetime.”

The others filed out of the room leaving Tony and Loki alone. The god stood and rearranged his shirt; Tony hopped up on the table, deeply lost in in thought as he observed Loki. His hair had gotten longer again, about midway down his back. He had it pulled back in loose braid, black strands of hair framing his face. He smoothed long elegant fingers over his belly, ridding his shirt of wrinkles. When he glanced up catching Tony’s eye a small smile adorned his thin lips.

“Marry me. Right here, right now.” The inventor blurted out reaching for the god’s hand, pulling him to stand between his legs. 

“What are you talking about? We are already bonded.” Loki smiled confused at his impulsiveness, though it shouldn’t surprise him at all. 

Tony waved his hand dismissively. “I know that, but I want to make it legal, at least here in this realm. I want everyone to know that you belong to me and I belong to you.”

“Anthony, they already do.” He said with a slight laugh. “What is this really about? I can see the cogs in your head grinding.”

Tony rubbed the back of Loki’s hands and took in a deep breath, “Well, I’ve been thinking a lot lately, it’s been a long time since I had a family. Don’t get me wrong, your kids will always be family to me.” He sighed. “Even when Howard was around, I was still alone. Before I met you I never really had anyone to look out for.” Tony paused, slightly flustered.

“I know I’m not explaining myself right. You can take care of the kids and you don’t need me for that, you’ve been doing it for centuries.” He held up his hand when it looked like Loki might interrupt. “If anything were to happen to me I want you to be financially stable. I know Pepper would see to that you were. 

“This is more for my peace of mind than anything else. My will can be contested if all parties do not agree to the outcome, sighting some shit like delusion or mind control or whatever. However, if we were married it would be less likely to happen.” Tony finished with a shrug, still not convinced he had explained himself properly. Emotions were never his strong suit. “I just want to make sure my family is taken care of.” 

“Very well.”

Tony gazed into brilliant green eyes. “Yeah?”

Loki smiled, “Yes, Anthony, I will marry you.” They had been bonded for years and to him that was stronger than any ceremony in any realm anywhere, but if it made his mortal happy then he would grant him this simple request.

Tony gave a joyful bark of laughter and smirked up at him. “I knew you were just after me for my money.”

The god rolled his eyes and deadpanned, “Yes, clearly I’ve been after your wealth this entire time. And now you’ve found out my true intentions, whatever shall I do.”

“Well, I’ll just have to change your evil ways and make an honest man out of you.” He playfully nibbled at the god’s bottom lip. Pulling back suddenly, “Hey, Clint can marry us.” At Loki’s disbelieving expression he continued. “No really, he became an ordained minister online. Totally legit.”

“Anthony, Barton leaves at five in the morning on a mission. That is hardly enough time to pull together a wedding.” Loki began skeptically until Tony gave him the ‘I’m Tony fucking Stark and I make shit happen, like, yesterday’ look. “Ah, forgive me, how could I have forgotten who my beloved was.”

“Exactly. Now we need rings so that means I have to get to work.” He held Loki’s left hand out. “Jarvis, if you would be so kind as to scan the beautiful Loki Laufeyson’s ring finger that would be fantastic.”

Sir, Mr. Laufeyson’s finger measures at an 8.5.

“Thanks buddy. Ok, off with you. We are getting hitched after dinner.” Tony turned Loki and swatted his backside as he hopped off the table, hurriedly making his way to the workshop, talking to Jarvis as he went.

The pregnant god rubbed his swollen belly and sighed, “Well little ones, suppose we should go tell everyone the joyous news.”

By the time he had waddled out to the general living area, everyone else had already heard the news. There were hugs and pats on the back with the ‘my condolences’ from Clint. 

Sif had pulled Loki to one side.

“The Queen should know of the new additions to come.” She smiled fondly.

Loki rolled his eyes at the sight. “Yes, of course. However, I would like it if you stayed for the—ceremony? If you could call it that.” He chuckled.

“As you wish.” She glanced at his stomach, then back up. “What’s it like?”

Loki huffed a sigh. “Well at the moment it is itchy. The skin across my abdomen is tight and begs to be scratched.”

“Do you feel their movements all the time?” She studies his stomach as if it was some mystical crystal ball.

“Not always. Thor’s boy moves often though. Our little lady has not made herself known yet. But I’m sure as they grow, they will be fighting over shared space soon enough.” He could tell she wanted to touch his stomach but did not want to be intrusive. Placing her hand on his belly, he held it to where the last activity was. She let out a shocked, “Oh!” when Thor’s offspring nudged at her hand.

“That was amazing.” Sif smiled. “Where is the girl? He shifted her hand. The goddess could feel warmth where he moved her hand. “Why is she so much warmer?”

“The magic is different.” Loki said softly. “Sif, while you are in Asgard I need you to do me a favor.” 

Sif clasped his hands. “Name it.”

He led her into the study where he produced a scroll. “I need you to go to Idunn and bring her my request. Have her name her price and it shall be done.” 

The warrior goddess gave him a skeptical look. “Loki, do you think she has forgiven you.” 

“It was a lifetime ago. I have set things right with Idunn several times over since my youth.” He clasped her hands again. “You will do this?” His green eyes filled with hope. “I would make the trip myself, however—“He gestured to his abdomen.

She chuckled softly, “Yes, of course I will go. I will try to be back before the week is out.”

The Lady Sif said her fair wells to Steve and left promptly after Tony and Loki’s make shift wedding. With a Stark Pad in hand so the Queen could witness Tony make an ‘honest man’ out of her son. The ceremony itself was ridiculously comedic, but was sweet none the less. Although it was casual everyone dressed their best. With only one melt down when the god of mischief couldn’t get into the suit he chose. Then Jane introduced him to the belly band and all was right in the world again. Clint refused to dress up like a priest or wear a silly hat and once again Natasha had to be Skyped in.

They had to stop twice when Tony got a little choked up and refused to ‘cry in front of these ass clowns.’ Loki all the while smiled lovingly at his mate; husband. When Barton got to the part where: “you may kiss the bride- er, yeah just go ahead, since you’re clearly way past that now anyways.” the group broke out in laughter.

There was a small celebration. Some cake, a toast or two. After which, they all disbanded.   
The rest of the evening was pretty much just spent in peaceful silence. Loki & Tony lounged in the main living area with the boys. Tony plucked away at his Stark Pad, drawing up designs for his daughter’s room. Tomorrow he would get with Thor and Jane to see what they wanted done with their boy’s room. He had no idea how long they planned on staying but that hardly mattered. 

Loki lounged across the couch as Slepnir stood behind him running plats through his hair. Pregnancy had made his hair grow long again, it didn’t matter how many times he had cut it, within two weeks it reached the middle of his back again.

Fenrir sprawled out, resting between his father’s legs as he talked to the babies and moved his fingers over the surface of his abdomen. Thor’s little one responded fantastically to Fenrir. When the boy would speak there would be a flutter in his side. The wolf would make it a point to ‘play’ with his cousin, moving his hand when the baby would kick and the baby would follow.

Jormungandr leaned against the couch near his father’s side. Loki contented himself with running his fingers through long platinum locks as his son read ancient books on magic, no doubt trying to cram as much as he could in a short period of time.

This was his family and Loki was happy, truly and honestly happy.

“Hel, will be visiting soon.” Slepnir said softly.

Loki hummed and smiled. “It has been too long.”

The boys agreed in unison.

The god smiled to himself as he combed his fingers through his son’s flaxen mane. The platinum band around his finger catching his eye. The bands were simple; beveled around the edges with a brush finish in the middle. Tony had engraved an infinity symbol on the inside of the bands. His little genius had thought of everything, including carving the word ‘mine’ on the opposite side of the rune, as if the infinite marking didn’t say enough. 

He knew as he spoke the words into the air he would get four identical responses. 

For the first time in ages, nothing could go wrong. 

Everything in his life was perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

He knew it was too much to hope for, that the peace and serenity would last, when Sif returned within a week. 

She tried to put on a good front for Steve when she returned to his embrace. A few hours she sought out Loki, Tony and Thor. They were in what was to be TJ’s (it was what Tony had nicknamed the baby) room going over the layout. Loki spotted Sif first. His joyous smile faltered when he saw her grim expression.

“Lady Sif, what a surprise to see you return so soon.” Loki tilts his head trying to decipher the type of bad news she bares. “What ails you? Was your voyage to Asgard not a pleasant one?”

Sif stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. “My Prince, I’m afraid I do not come baring the gladdest of tidings.” This was not good. She had not addressed him as a Prince in ages. The goddess steeled herself for what she was about to say. “Amora has escaped.”

“Explain.” Thor’s voice rumbled.

“It is uncertain if she had help. She went missing roughly four days ago. The warriors Three and I have searched for her to no avail. She has left no trace. Although there is speculation that she is seeking you Loki. To repay old debts.”

“Damn. How do you come to know this?” Loki questioned.

“There was rumor that she had been sighted near your chambers. After inspection—Loki she destroyed your quarters.” Sif said her voice steady, expression hard, and distress in her eyes.

“Um, question?” Tony raised his hand. “Who is Amora and what type of threat is she?” The three gods remained quiet. “Is this an old fling of yours?”

Loki wrinkled his nose and snorted. “Hardly. She was an ally of sorts. A sorceress hell bent on gaining power at any cost.” He paused momentarily. “She also has an unhealthy obsession with Thor.”

“Which you encouraged I might add.” Thor gave his brother a scathing look.

“We were children. How was I to know she would take it to that extreme?” Loki retorted.

“Ok, so what does this have to do with here and now? And what ‘old debt’ is Sif talking about?” Tony was starting to lose his cool.

“I may have been responsible for one of her many imprisonments. Thwarting an attempt she made at seducing her way into the royal court of a foreign dignitary. This almost started a war between our two worlds. Needless to say she was not at all pleased with me. Amora and I have history in the means that we used one another to plot and scheme to get what we wanted. She saw my action as the ultimate betrayal. In actuality, the only ones we were ever loyal to were ourselves.” 

“So why did you turn on her?”

“Her actions did not benefit me and she ultimately would have brought disgrace to Asgard. She attempted to bring me into her plan under the guise that I would gain from it as well. I saw her scheme for what it was, making her intentions less than honorable. Yet she endeavored to drag me into her poorly thought out plot anyway. It earned her a lengthy stay in a hold for quite some time. Although, Amora’s last confinement was not my doing, she has never forgiven me for taking her supposed glory.” Loki recanted as he rubbed his stomach when both little ones kicked him, gently lulling them back to sleep.

“So how powerful is she?” Tony was thinking that panic room was looking really good right about now.

“She is no match for Loki on his best day.” Thor said firmly.

“I sense a ‘but’ here.” Tony quipped and crossed his arms.

“My magic is currently being used to protect the children, which makes me extremely exposed against an attack.” Loki resigned still rubbing his swollen belly.

“Does she know about us?” Scenarios and equations began running rampant through his head.

“If she has been in my chambers, odds are she does. Finding us may or may not be easy. She is if nothing else resourceful. Being who you are, it would not be that difficult. Chances are she will bide her time.”

“She will more than likely be accompanied by Skurge.” Thor grumbled.

“What is a Skurge? I kinda need all the variables if we are going to come up with an effective plan.” Tony started typing away at his pad.

“He is her loyal henchman. A massive axe welding brut.” Sif filled in.

Tony stopped. “How massive?”

“He could go rounds with Banner.” Loki stated.

Tony didn’t like that. “Ok, Princess, a lock box for you it is.” And quickly exited the room. He needed a drink, now. “Jarvis have the layout of file ‘overly protective’ ready by the time I hit the lounge.”

Yes, Sir.

The three gods shared a look, again. 

“That did not go well.” Thor murmured.

Loki sighed. “No, it did not, but how did you expect he would react to such news?”

“I thought he handled it quite well.” Sif said.

“Jarvis, is Anthony at the bar?” Loki spoke tiredly.

Yes, Sir and is currently on his third drink.

That was quick. “Please remind him that although he gets his best work done when he has had a few, that I rather he not get belligerent.”

Yes, Sir.

There was a long pause. “Jarvis?”

Sir?

“What did he say in response?”

I’d rather not say, Sir.

Loki sighed, shook his head and exited the room. 

“Where are you going?” Thor’s big brother instinct kicked in.

“Go to Jane, Thor. Sif, you to Steve. I am tired. I need to lie down and think.” He turned and headed back down the hall. “Jarvis, please have Mr. Stark meet me in our chambers.”

Right away, Sir.

The pregnant god lay propped up on a sea of pillows in their oversized bed listening to Tony rant and rave as he paced the floor. He went on for about twenty minutes. Loki let him get it out of his system before he would attempt to calm him down. He needed Tony on the same playing field and the only way to do that would be for him to let Tony‘s frustrations run its course. 

His tirade was one long run on sentence; he needed to protect them—that nothing was ever going to be easy for them—there was always going to be some threat looming on the horizon—that they should have thought this through. 

The next sentence, however, Loki was not prepared for and it was as if the rug had been pulled out from under him.   
“Why the hell did we think it was a good idea to bring a child into this fucked up world?” Tony immediately regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He closed his eyes cursing silently. Why couldn’t he keep his big mouth shut? He opened his eyes in time to see the hurt that rolled like a tempest in his lover’s eyes and he knew that he had fucked up in a major way. “Loki—“

The god ignored him slamming the bedroom door behind him. Tony quickly gave chase.

“Loki, honey, I didn’t mean it.”

Loki was livid. Crossing the living area he heading straight for the front door, not making eye contact with any of the inhabitant in the room.

“Babe, don’t do this.” Tony implored. “Will you stop?” He yelled when he got no reaction from the god as he flung the door open wide. It banged the wall, rattling picture frames, leaving an imprint of the knob in the wall. Tony threw up his hands. “You just let him leave, J?”

I could say the same to you, Sir.

Glowering at his AI, Tony picked up the pace. Loki had made it half way down the drive. Pregnancy definitely did not slow the god down when he was pissed. “Will you wait, please?”

Tony jogged until he was right behind him, “Where are you going, Loki? You don’t even have any shoes on.”

The god spun on him quickly. Tony stuttered to a halt and took a few steps back. Obsidian hair whipped around his shoulders and into his face, in his eyes boiled green seas of rage and indignation. “I am going somewhere my child is wanted!” He turned and cut across the yard heading to the bifrost sight Sif had come in on earlier.

“No! Loki, No!” Tony hurried after him. Panic started creeping into his chest. “Please don’t leave. God, I didn’t mean it! I swear!” Tony tried reaching for him, Loki wrenched his arm away.

“Do not touch me! If you don’t want this child, then you don’t want me!” The god looked up at the sky and called for Heimdall.

“Loki listen to me, I was upset at the situation not with you. I want this baby.” Tony’s panic and frustration had him grabbing the god’s arm and spinning him around. “You cannot go to Asgard! You know what that will do to them!”

Loki hauled off and slapped Tony. “Do not pretend to care for a child you do not want, Stark. It insults us both.” He stormed off back towards the road.

The supposed genius held his cheek, the corner of his lip split. “I deserved that.”

“You’re damn right!” Loki threw over his shoulder. Tony followed close on his heels. “Do not follow me.”

“Will you just listen to me!” Tony paused, his heart in his throat. “I’m sorry Loki.” The god stopped in his tracks. “I’m scared okay? I am freaking out because my mind won’t stop running through all of the scenarios that could possibly go wrong and they all end with me losing you both.”

He watched Loki bow his head and cradle his abdomen. “There are things we didn’t consider when we jumped into this thing with Thor. Like what happens if someone comes after the kids in order to get to us? What kind of life are we setting them up for? Especially, given who we are. I’m terrified that I can’t take care of you both.” Tony drew in a shaky breathe. “What if I end up being a shitty father?”

Loki turned around, eyes riming with unshed tears, holding onto his stomach protectively. The sight made Tony sink to his knees. “Don’t leave me Loki.” His voice cracked. “Please, don’t leave me.” His own tears fell from the corners of pleading russet eyes. “Don’t take my child from me.”

Walking back to him, the god slowly lowered himself to the ground. “You don’t regret the decision then?” He says quietly as if afraid to hear the answer.

“Never had a regret about anything, babe.” Tony cupped Loki’s cheek dragging his thumb under his eye wiping the tears away.

Loki sucked in a shaky breath. “Do not say such things to me again.”

“I won’t. I wasn’t thinking.” Tony brought their foreheads together.

“You think too much and have no filter when you do.”

The man of iron released a breathy laugh. “I’m so sorry. Forgive me.” He pulled back far enough to search those deep pools of green, which seemed to be doing the same; looking for deception, for the lie that wasn’t there. They both were one big fucked up mess of insecurities. Sometimes it was easy to forget how fragile the other was.

“Of course you are forgiven. I acted rashly.” He gently touched the spot where he struck Tony, brushing his fingers over his cheek and the corner of his lip. Expression changing to disappointment in himself. I am sorry.” He whispered before pressing a kiss to the wound he inflicted. 

“No worries, babe.” He lifted the other corner of his mouth. Brushing Loki’s hair out of his face, he laid back on the grass, pulling the god down with him. Loki rested his head on Tony’s chest, his fingers idly playing over the arc reactor. Tanned digits carded through long black hair. “Where were you going, anyway?”

“To the grove.” 

There was a low chuckle that rumbled beneath him that steadily turned into a full blown belly laugh. Loki looked up at Tony with amusement in his eyes trying to hide the smile that threatened to break free.

“That’s one hell of a hike, Lok’s.”

The god smiled at his own foolishness. “I never said it was well thought out.” He laid his head back down once Tony calmed himself. There was a comfortable silence that fell between them where they simply enjoyed being close to each other. The sound of the ocean behind them and the gently breeze soothed them from their frazzled state. Loki spoke softly, almost not wanting to ruin the serenity that surrounded them.

“You are not your father, Anthony. You have nothing to worry about.”

Tony thought over his words as if it was the first time he had ever heard them. He knew he wasn’t Howard. He knew what he had to do to be better than him. It just took hearing the words from his god to make him realize how true they were. “Yeah, I know.”

“Good. Do not forget it.”

The three boys stood on the steps leading into the mansion as they watched the two lovers canoodle on the front lawn. They had seen everything and was honestly concerned for the both of them. They were a family now. The boys had made a pact that they would do whatever it took to keep them together as a unit. Assessing the situation quickly, they decided they didn’t need to use their action plan. 

Fenrir spoke softly to Slepnir, who still had his eagle eyes on the couple. Face still pulled in worry. “So they are ok, right?”

Slepnir placed his hand on Fenrir’s shoulder. “Yes, little brother, they are fine. No need for concern.” Though the steed’s eyes still held a hint of apprehension. 

The wolf turned up blue skeptical eyes, “You need to work on your lying skills. That was horrible.”

Jormungandr snorted a laugh as Slepnir glanced down and gave a lopsided grin. “Didn’t buy it, huh?”

“It lacked conviction, brother.” The wolf crossed his arms. “You could never convince me otherwise.”

Fenrir jumped off the stairs shifting into his natural form and began stalking the unsuspecting lovers. Slepnir began to protest as the wolf slinked along the edges of the yard, creeping behind the bushes towards the couple canoodling on the grass. Jormungandr put his arm across the steed stopping him when it seemed like he would follow after.

Loki’s eldest smirked. “Let him have his fun.” The brothers watched and laughed heartily as their baby brother belly crawled, stopping ever so often when it seemed he might be discovered. The great wolf leapt into action as he grew close enough for his attack not to be thwarted.

There was no time for the couple to react before the wolf was hovering over them giving them a slobbery tongue bath. Arms and legs flailed as they frantically tried to get away or cover their faces. They laughing hysterically as Fenrir pinned them both trapping them in place. The drool fest continued until the wolf was satisfied that both parties had been thoroughly slobbered upon.

Loki wiped his face on his sleeve still laughing. “That was a sneaky attack, my boy. Well played.”

Fenrir howled playfully and reverted back to his human form. As soon as he did, Tony sprinted to his feet and began chasing after the boy. Catching him, he tackled him gently to the ground before sitting over him and tickling his sides. Fenrir’s screams and laughter echoed around the yard. A lighter note on what would be a dark day.


	10. Chapter 10

The avengers came to a consensus that no less than two of them would stay with Loki at all times. The god protested saying he didn’t need someone babysitting him. An agreement came about that they didn’t need to be in the same room as long as they were somewhere Jarvis could get ahold of them quickly. The trickster conceded. 

Tony cancelled his business trip. Everything that needed to be presented could be done over video conference and someone from SI could pick it up later if he couldn’t get Pepper to do it. 

The genius worked diligently on his panic room and upgrading Jarvis’ system. The boy’s volunteered to help whenever possible. Tony tried to steer them away but they wouldn’t have it. They insisted the room be strong enough to withstand magic. Even if they weren’t as powerful as Amora or their father, this would give him something to go off of. 

“He’ll kill me if he finds out I’ve been using your magic for all this R & D.”

“He doesn’t have to know.” Jormungandr stated firmly. The others nodded. If they couldn’t take Loki with them, then this would have to do.

“Hel will visit soon. She will help.” Slepnir assured them. “If not hunt Amora down herself.”

So Tony told them what he needed and they did their best to provide. When they weren’t helping Tony, the boys were practicing ward spells or keeping a close eye on their father. 

The unborn children were very active now and played off of Loki’s emotional state. When he was frustrated or upset they would kick to the point of causing pain. Especially Thor’s boy. Tony was convinced that if nothing else he would make an awesome soccer player. He forbids anyone getting Loki upset about anything. 

Physically, Loki was exhausted and it didn’t take much to make him tired. He tried to stay active but the children sapped most of his magic. So he focused on baby names and getting their little girls room ready. Most of the names they had come up with had been rejected by one or the other or both. Pepper had been coordinating with Loki in regards to their wants for baby Stark’s room. Absolutely no pink and no frilly foo-foo things. Keep it simple and sleek. Those were their only requests. Pepper followed their instructions to the letter. Which is why Tony gave her the company. He could count on her for everything. The room was precious, done in shades of purple green and gold. Fairly neutral colors that was still rich with royalty and status of a child born to a genius and god. 

Natasha had come home two weeks after Clint left. She gushed over Loki in her own way and was completely enamored with how he looked with child. She had cuddled up to his belly on numerous occasions. Mostly in the wee hours of the morning when Loki found he could not sleep or required a snack, where no one could see her fawning over the pregnant god. No one except for Tony who kept odd hours anyway. She would whisper Russian tales or sing lullabies in her native tongue. The engineer threatened to tell Clint on her a couple of times and even told her to get her own pregnant god.

Sif had made frequent trips to Asgard giving status updates to the Queen and to see if there was any news of Amora’s whereabouts. Unfortunately, she was lying low and off the radar.

Upon her last visit Frigga had given her a special cream for Loki to rube over his abdomen to ease the itchy tight skin and sooth his swollen stomach. Loki could have swooned at the comfort it brought.

As much as Jane tried not to hover over Loki, he had called her to him frequently. Especially since every time Thor was around he would cause Loki’s anxiety to sky rocket, even if it wasn’t deliberate. Thor was having a hard time keeping it under wraps, so he sent for Jane in his stead more often than not.

Jane taught Loki the relaxation of yoga. To which he found he enjoyed greatly. They would meditate together. Most of the time she would rest her hands over her son. Because of the spell that bound them together Jane became more in tuned to her son’s movements, heart beat and dare she say his emotions. When Loki was happy so were the babies, if Loki was upset it caused them distress.

At times, due to hormonal mood swings, he resented the fact that everyone coddled him. He wasn’t an invalid, he was simply with child. He would become agitated and inform everyone to leave him the hell alone. He just needed a moment to himself. Loki knew it was only because they cared about him and the unborn children that they dedicated the next three months or so protecting them. They had all put their lives on hold for them. Most of them didn’t even live with Stark in Malibu and chose to stay at the tower in New York. That didn’t mean Tony didn’t provide each of them with their own room and accommodations. He could never properly show his gratitude for their dedication, but he would always be forever grateful. These were his mortals and whether any of them admitted it out loud, they were family. 

Tony found that even though Loki was just over six months pregnant he was still very attracted to him, more so now that he was carrying his child. There was something so incredibly intoxicating about his god bearing his child. Every opportunity he had, that Loki would let him; he would show the god how enamored he was and how desirable he still found him. It mostly started with Tony resting his head on Loki’s chest then languidly trace nonsensical patterns over his stomach. Loki would let out the most wanton moans and Tony just couldn’t help himself after that. Sometimes the god would waddle his way down to the shop and utter a single word. ‘Now.’ ‘Now?’ ‘Yes, now!’ And that’s all it took. 

The afterglow usually consisted of him entwining on hand in with his pale lover’s as trace patterns, sometimes longs equations, over Loki’s abdomen. Whispering words of love and protection to the unborn children. Tony loved his god pregnant and it seemed all their friends did too. For the one question they all had was, “What is it like?” and of course Loki would humor them.

Today the ladies decided they would have a pampering session and lounged on the deck near Tony’s pool. On their way out the spotted Loki attempting to bend down and pick up the book he had dropped. If he wasn’t frustrated and on the verge of tears, the sight would have been humorous. Jane rushed over and scoped up the book. She smiled sweetly as she handed it back to him. He smiled graciously if not slightly embarrassed and thanked her before turning towards the stairs rubbing his stomach as he waddled away. Jane looked back at Natasha and Pepper (who decided to take a personal day even if she was still lugging around an armful of paperwork), they met her pitying gaze.

Jane called after the god. “Hey, Loki?”

Foot on the first step, he turned. “Yes, my lady?”

Jane always blushed when he and Thor would call her that. “Would you like to join us by the pool? It’s a gorgeous day out.”

“Yeah, and you could use some sun?” Natasha taunted.

Loki’s brow quirked, “This coming from the Russian?”

Jane had managed to take the book Loki held in his loose grip and guide him towards the side door. “Come on, just for a little while. The fresh air will do you good.”

Loki pondered for a moment, allowing himself to be dragged along. It was nice out and he could still read his book, maybe even nap by the pool. He would humor them. “Very well.”

The god found himself seated at the edge of the pool, pants rolled up past his knees. He kicked his feet languidly as Natasha held onto one, dragging her back and forth along the water.

“You sure you don’t want to come in?”

“No, this is fine.” He ran loose braids through his hair as a way to tame its wildness. Jane and Pepper chatted away behind them as they painted their toes.

“What are you going to name her?” The spy watched Loki’s nimble fingers in his hair and thought jewels would be beautiful woven through those thick plats.

Loki sighed, “Anthony and I are at odds with a name. He likes the name Evelyn, but I think it’s just so he could call her Evy for short. I am rather fond of Asta, however, he is not completely sold on it. It is an arduous process. Do you have any suggestions?”

Natasha switched legs and the god continued to drag her through the water. “I’ve always liked the name Milena. It means ‘peoples love’.”

“Milena.” Loki rolled the name around on his tongue and hummed. “I like it. We shall see what Antony thinks.”

By the time Tony had come looking for his god about four hours later he found him lying on a pool chair, umbrella shading him as three women from three very different back grounds laughed and doted on him. Clearly at some point someone busted out the margaritas. Tony leaned against the wall, crossed his arms and smiled. Jane was painting Loki’s toes while Pepper did his hands as Tasha mixed more drinks at the outside bar. One of the women had put his hair in a high ponytail on his head and had run several tiny braids through its length.

Catching Tony’s eyes Loki gave him a pitiful resigned smile.

“They are trying to turn me into a maiden, Anthony.”

Tony chuckled and pushed off the wall coming to sit on the lounge chair next to him. “How did they talk you into this?” His smirk threatened to turn into a full blown grin.

Loki lifted his chin indignantly. “These women are a force to be reckoned with and are masters of persuasion.”

“You couldn’t get up could you?”

“No.” The trickster gave him a pitiful smile. “They overpowered me as I am now too heavy with child to make a hasty getaway.”

Natasha handed Tony a drink and smirked at Loki. “Don’t act like you don’t like the attention, Loki. Here.” The Widow handed him a ‘virgin’ margarita.

“Watch your nails!” Pepper squawked. She had just finished glossing over the black lacquer.

Tony took his hand and glanced over the slick tar polish on his lover’s nails. “I like it.”

Loki rolled his eyes, and then grimaced. A pained whine involuntarily left his throat.

“What’s wrong?” Tony leapt up snagging the god’s drink.

Loki took a deep breath. “Calm down. They are just shifting. It is uncomfortable that is all.”

Tony sat back down and ran his hand over Loki’s abdomen. He could feel them moving in a rolling motion. “This is so weird.” He mused. He continued rubbing the swell; Loki let out a content sigh and closed his eyes. “Hey you two, settle down in there. Give your dad-er, uncle a break. You guy can be as raucous as you want to after your born.” The bundle of babies calmed and settled at the sound of the inventor’s voice. At this Tony continued babbling about any and everything. He had Jarvis turn on the outside tunes since the ladies were already drinking. Might as well turn it into a full blown party. Sif wandered out on the lanai about thirty minutes later.

Hey goddess, why the long face?” Tony piped up. He and Loki were cuddled up on his patio chair. They were so adorable it was almost sickening.

“Steve was called off on a mission.” The couple perked up a bit. “Worry not; he said it was nothing major.” They relaxed.

“Why don’t you join the girls? I’m sure Nat has a suit that would fit you.”

“Oh I think not.” Sif ogled the women in their bikinis.

“Oh come now, Sif. This is Midgard. It is perfectly acceptable to lounge on swimwear by the pool.” Loki teased.

“Yes, but in your under garments?” Sif said in a hushed tone.

Tony chuckled. “It’s a bikini, Sif. It won’t hurt you.”

Loki called Natasha away from the bar. “Natasha, my love, could you find some suitable pool attire for the lovely Lady Sif?”

The spy looked the warrior goddess over and smiled. “I have the perfect thing.”

About fifteen minutes later, Natasha came back out. Hands on her hips she stared down at the lounging couple. “She refuses to come out.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Help me up.”

Moments later the pregnant god shuffled his way down to Natasha and Clint’s room. He didn’t bother knocking. Sif was being ridiculous. Scanning the room he noticed the bathroom light seeping from under the door. Sighing, he rapped his knuckles on the door frame twice. “Sif, come out.”

“No. Go away Loki.” Came the muffled reply.

“Might I remind you that I have already seen you in your skin. This is merely swimwear.” He leaned against the frame.

The door flew open. Sif stood in a deep red two piece. Her cheeks flush eyes full of fury. Blushing maiden, indeed. She waited for him to being his mocking. 

“My lady, you look stunning.”

She gave a very unlady like snort. 

“I am being truthful.” The goddess wrapped her arms around her waist while trying to appear fierce. “Sif, why are you so self-conscious?” Loki tried to lighten her glum spirits. “I would wear it if I were in your position. Although, it would be rather unsightly and altogether frightening I believe.” He grimaced at the mental image.

Sif smiled sheepishly. “I’m sure your mortal would still approve.”

“Yes, well, yes you are probably right. But I fail to see what this has to do with drinks by the pool.”

“This is not something the goddess of war should be seen in.” She gestured to herself and flushed as the god of mischief burst into a fit of laughter.

“My Dear Lady, are you worried about saving face in front of these mortal women, who happen to be friends? They will still see you as Sif the warrior goddess regardless of what you wear. And do not thing to tell Natasha she is any less of a woman or a warrior because of her lack of armor. The three scantily clad women are all fierce warriors in their own rights, but they embrace their beauty, as should you.”

Loki held out his hand, growing bored and impatient. “Come, you are wasting this glorious afternoon with your prudishness. Show these mortal’s what it is to be a goddess.”

Standing a little straighter, head held high, Sif took Loki’s hand. Only because he needed her help as he waddled down the stairs, though. He let her think that of course.

Tony let out a wolf whistle when Sif made her grand appearance. “Steve is a lucky man.”

Loki lowered himself down into the lounge chair. “Quiet you. Behave yourself, lest you undo all my hard work.” The god bemoaned as he got himself situated.

“Lok’s, she doesn’t hold a candle to your radiant beauty.” Tony gave him an award winning smile.

“Better.”

The ladies continued their pool party late into the evening. Tony ordered pizza for them and was content enough to let Jarvis play DJ why he sprawled out with Loki by a small fire pit.

 

Loki hitched his legs up trying to get comfortable. Tony had his hand resting on his abdomen when he felt it tense suddenly. The god sucked in a deep breath. “Something is not right.” One child squirmed while the other became still. 

“What was that?” Tony rubbed over the tension.

“I don’t know.”

Moment later his stomach relaxed. Loki laid back but the crease in his brow stayed. “Was that a contraction? It’s way too early for that babe.”

“I know. Although, it is possible.” When nothing else happened he shrugged. “Maybe it is all the activity, I have not rested properly today.”

“Alright, no more pool parties for you.” Tony ushered the god to his feet as Thor came to collect the lady Jane, who had fallen into a fit of giggles with Pepper. “Thor! Perfect timing, come on over here big guy.” Loki opened his mouth to protest. “You are going to let him do this and not fight either of us on it, got it?” The god pursed his lips.

“Man of Iron. Brother.” Thor greeted.

Tony patted Thor on the shoulder. “Hey, Loki needs a lift back to our room. Would you mind helping us out?”

Thor eyed Loki. “Are you unwell?”

“He’s alright, just over exerted himself.” Tony interjected before Loki could tell him to bugger off.

Thor performed his brotherly duties setting him down gently on the oversized bed. “Rest well, brother.” The Thunderer smiled, returning downstairs to collect his drunken dandelion. 

Pepper also called it a night, said there would be hell to pay if she didn’t get the latest report to the board before noon tomorrow. Happy showed up shortly after to take her home. This left the Widow and the Warrior Goddess to their own devices, where they decided to try to drink each other under the table. Natasha conceded knowing she could never out drink a god, although, she held her own pretty well. She insisted Sif keep the bikini said it looked better on her anyway.

Everyone had retired to their rooms. Loki lay passed out with a pillow tucked between his knees snoring lightly. Tony smiled as he brushed a stray strand of hair from his brow. He must be exhausted. He never snores.

He shot Bruce a quick text as he stared out the expansive window. His phone buzzed within minutes. Nodding to himself he set the device on the nightstand, resuming his position at the window. Ten minutes later his phone rang.

He checked the caller ID. Not good.

“Hey Cap.” He said quietly as to not disturb the sleeping god. “Little bit past your bed time isn’t it?”

“Sorry to call so late. Is everyone alright there?” Cap sounded the concerned, yet dutiful soldier.

“Yeah, everyone’s sleeping. What’s going on?”

“Shield is pulling Barton off his mission. He’ll be back tomorrow morning.” Steve paused. “They thing they may have a hit on Amora.” Tony looked back at his spouse. “Tony, the evidence is inconclusive. They want to talk to Loki, see if he can get a read on the information they collected.”

“Yeah, sure. Tomorrow evening then? Is there anything they can send us now? I can show it to Loki when he wakes up.”

“I think Fury wants this one done in person.” Steve says.

“Well, he’ll have to drag his happy ass over here. Loki won’t leave the premises.”

“I’ll let him know.”

“Thanks, Cap.”

“Have a good night.” He didn’t know why he said it, out of habit he guessed. How could you possibly have a good evening after hearing an enemy that has it out for your loved one has possibly been located? He heard Tony mumble into the phone before the line went dead, “Fat chance of that happening.”

Tony looked at his phone, “Shit.”


	11. Chapter 11

Loki woke to horrible cramps. He stood slowly walking the room and rubbing his stomach trying to ease the pain. Tony wasn’t in the bed or adjoining bathroom. Loki steadily took deep breaths, “Jarvis, where is Anthony?” He reached for the door, which somehow felt heavier and pulled it open. A light sweat dotted his brow from the strain.

“Mr. Stark is in his workshop. Sir, it may not be advisable to be up and about in your condition. Might I suggest you sit down?”

The god nodded leaning along the wall as he made his way to the top of the stairs and sat down.

I am alerting Mr. Stark now.

He couldn’t breathe. The room was fading in and out of focus. The cramping was getting increasingly worse. Norns please no.

“Father?” Slepnir’s sleepy voice came from his room as he quickly ran to his father’s side.

Loki smiled weakly. ‘I am fine, my son. Just resting until Anthony gets here.” The brave front he was trying to put up was completely transparent.

Slepnir sat next to him. “What can I do?”

“Loki?!” They looked to the bottom of the stairs to see Tony almost lose his footing as he rounded the corner and dashed up the stairs. “What is it?” He crouched down in front of the exhausted panting god.

“I Feel—“He leaned into Tony’s hand as it caressed his cheek. He was burning up.

“Jarvis call—“

Dr. Banner is in route, Sir.”

“Slepnir, help me get him back in bed, then run down to the kitchen and get me a large bowl full of ice water.” Tony lifted the god gingerly hooking one arm over his shoulder, the steed doing the same.

They covered Loki up and added two more blankets after the god complained of being cold. Loki was never cold, if anything, he would grumble about the heat. Tony got a wash cloth just as Slepnir came back with the bowl of ice water. Loki moaned as the frigid rag was pressed to his forehead.

He opened glossy eyes to peer at Tony. “So cold.” His brow creased and hand went to his stomach. “Aches.”

Tony switched out the cloth. “Where does it hurt, babe?” Loki touched the top of the swell. Resting his hand over his daughter, he rubbed the area gently. It felt much warmer than usual. The rest of his abdomen was fine. Loki relaxed slightly as the cramp lessening.

Slepnir continued to give vigil over his father staying silent as the inventor would switch out the rags and continued rubbing Loki’s stomach. Every so often the fevered god would let out a small whimper.

Tony glanced back at his adopted son. “He wouldn’t want anyone to know what happened this morning.” He said softly. Slepnir nodded his agreement. He would say nothing.

Sir, Dr. Banner has arrived.

Bruce ran into the room slightly breathless, rattling off questions about Loki’s condition. He had them retrieve the portable ultra sound and sonogram machine and a handful of other items he needed.

The doctor determined that Loki seemed to have some type of flu bug. Which normally wouldn’t have affected him but being in his weakened state has latched on hard and been amplified by the drain on his system. That brought the doctors attention to the unborn children. Thor’s bundle of joy was fine: heat rate good, development good. Their baby was a different matter.

The god listened weakly, Tony alert and attentive. Pointing to the image of the little girl, “The cord is wrapped around her neck—“Loki began to panic. “Calm down Loki. She’s fine. It’s wrapped loosely, however, tight enough to put a small strain on her. Which is why I believe you are cramping. She is syphoning more of your body’s energy to keep herself stable.”

“She is not in danger?” The god’s voice was tight and on the verge of panic again.

“Not in any immediate danger. We will keep a close eye on her, but I need you to get plenty of rest. No unnecessary movement, matter of fact bed rest from here on out. Doctor’s orders. I know it’s going to drive you crazy, but just humor me. And you need to eat more. Can’t have you withering away.” Bruce finished and Loki nodded.

“I’ll be by weekly from now until birth. As for the flu, unfortunately it’s going to have to run its course. There isn’t anything I can give you while you’re pregnant. Tylenol is about it.”

Tony clasped Bruce’s shoulder. “Thanks, Doc.”

“Anytime, just keep him hydrated and well fed.”

“Anyway we can convince you to stay?” Tony asked hopefully.

Bruce focused on packing up the equipment. “Probably not the best idea, Tony.” 

“Guest house?”

“Alright.” Bruce sighed. Tony gave a small fist pump. “But if anything happens—“

“Daddy Warbuck’s has it covered. Relax. Let me know what you need and I’ll get it for you. We rather you be close by now.” The sentence had a double meaning which the doctor caught. He got the same message from Steve. He glanced at Loki then back at Tony. Tony shook his head. It didn’t go unnoticed. They had forgotten the boy in the room, who quietly departed.

He made his way to the serpent’s room. Turning the handle, he figured his brother was awake. He always kept strange hours. Pushing the door open Slepnir felt a rush of air past his face. Looking down he saw a piece of his hair flutter to the ground. Glancing to the side he noticed the blade stuck in the hold. “Norns, Jormungandr what is wrong with you?”

The serpent sat up right in his bed, trying to calm his breathing. “My apologies, brother. I seem to have had a nightmare.”

Rolling his eyes, Slepnir tossed the dagger back as the bed before taking a seat. “What kind of nightmare could you possibly have? You could simply eat anything that was a threat.”

Jormungandr fixed his brother with a stare and pushed his hair out of his face. “It was nothing.”

“Must have been something. Look at you arm.”

His left arm was covered in blue, green and gold scales. Flexing his hand, he willed his skin to change. Shaking his head he changed the subject. “What has brought you to my chambers at this hour?” 

“Father is ill and confined to bed rest for fear of his unborn child. However, I feel something darker is on the horizon. I suspect they may have found Amora or traces of her.”

“How do you come to this?” He said as he crossed the room to his dresser. 

“It is just a hunch. A play on word between Tony and the healer. I do not believe Father knows yet.”

Jormungandr pulled a long sleeve shirt over his head and quickly pulled his hair back with a leather tie. “Wake Fenrir, we have more training to do and these wards must be in place by night fall.”

Slepnir stood. “Do you really believe they would stave off the witch?”

“No, but they will slow her down hopefully long enough for Father to get to safety.” He pulled on his boots, grabbed a satchel and an old leather bound book. “Hurry, we mustn’t dawdle.

Tony sat next to the bed watching over the sleeping god. Occasionally, Loki would whimper and he would place a cold rag on his head or convinced him to take a sip of juice.

Tony alerted the others of Loki’s condition via text and that he was not to be disturbed.

Steve and Clint returned with Fury and the meeting took place in Tony’s office. Steve had poked his head in and tossed Tony an ear piece so he could listen in and not disturb Loki. However, he was convinced Cap just wanted to check on them. Thor filled them in on Amora and answered their questions as best he could. Loki was still more knowledgeable on dealing with the Enchantress but the information Thor provided was a huge help. 

No one had informed Loki yet. His condition what it was, no one wanted to risk upsetting the god. They would at least wait until he was over the flu.

Amora was being careful about covering her tracks, but occasionally slipped up. This last time she was spotted in Sweden. The pattern was erratic. Most definitely to throw Shield off her tracks. She would move frequently as if she was looking for something. If that something was Loki, then she was far off. Chances were she already knew where he was and was just biding her time.

“What are they doing?” Clint asks Thor as they watched the boys from the roof top. The three of them were spread throughout the yard, hands splayed out in front of them or touching a particular object murmuring foreign word. When they were done they would switch spots or move to the next location. 

“They are setting wards around the compound.” Thor’s brows creased. “How did they find out about the Enchantress?”

Clint shrugged, “They aren’t stupid Thor, they could figure it out on their own or maybe they over heard the conference. They’ve been going at this all day.”

“The protection spells are strong, but will have little effect on her.” Clouds began rolling in on the horizon. “I am very much in fear of his safety.”

“Calm down, big guy. Let’s ask them if they need any help.” Clint offered as he looked up at the sky.

“We are not magical beings friend Barton. What assistance can we be?” Thor said doubtfully.

“Well, we can tell them what we do know. Give them a shot at laying better wards.” Clint looked on. “Maybe just some hand to hand combat to release some stress. This can’t be easy for them.”

Thor patted Clint’s shoulder. “It is a good plan. Let us see to it.”

The brood gave the archer and thunderer a run for their money. Individually, they were no match for their uncle; together they were a force to be reckoned with. The hand to hand combat Barton offered was well received. He learned quickly that despite Fenrir’s young appearance, he could dole out some serious damage. And whether they mentioned it out loud, the three boys were grateful to know they were not alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki was out for about four days before his fever finally broke. Three more before the flu finally played itself out. Bruce had him on an IV drip to keep him hydrated; replenishing the nutrients the children constantly depleted since he still wasn’t eating much.

Muted green eyes fluttered open to see Tony propped up against the headboard typing away on his pad. It was so reminiscent of when they began their relationship several years ago. Loki studied him for a few minutes before umber orbs slid his way. A loving smile spread across Tony’s full lips.

“Hey there princess, how are you feeling today?”

“Mmm, better. Thirsty.” He stretched as Tony ran his fingers through his hair. “Filthy. I need a shower.” He made to sit up and Tony stopped him.

“Let me get it ready first. No unnecessary movements, remember?” He scrambled off the bed and went to prepare the shower.

Now he truly felt like an invalid. He removed the IV from his hand. Rubbing the tender spot he clicked the drip shut. His mortal rushed back into the room and helped him to his feet. Glad for the support, he leaned heavily on Tony. He was stripped of his clothing and steered into the large stall. Luckily for him there was a small seat built into the wall. He sat gingerly, “This is ridiculous. I cannot even stand to wash myself.”

“Stop whining and let me pamper you.” Tony gathered the body wash as he knelt at his god’s feet. He massaged his feet, slowly making his way up firm pale legs. Loki moaned pleasingly as he ran his fingers through short wet hair. Tanned fingers kneaded the flesh on his thighs, not meaning for this to take a sexual turn, especially since the trickster just barely got over the flu, but damned if he didn’t want it to. Nope, not going there. Behave Tony. He leaned in and kissed Loki’s protruding abdomen before rubbing soapy hands up and over the swell.

He took his time as he let his fingers travel up his chest and around his nipples. Slowly rubbing his thumbs over the tender buds. He felt the rise and fall of the god’s chest quicken slightly. Standing he rubbed down one arm, then the other methodically tugging each long lithe finger and pressing his thumbs into the palms of his hands. A low moan escaped thin pink lips.

Loki moaned obscenely when strong fingers dug into tense shoulder muscles. His hands found his lovers waist pulling him closer between his legs. He let his thumbs play on the dip by Tony’s hipbones. He could tell Tony was trying not to give into his rising arousal and Loki was having none of it. If he was going to be bed ridden, then dammit, he wanted to at least have a little fun. Running his fingers around to the inventor’s backside, he kneaded the tanned flesh in his hand.

“Loki--?” His mortal’s voice was thick with want and a hint of caution. The god shushed him, hands skimming down the backs of his thighs the up over Tony’s tight firm ass. “You are not supposed to be doing any strenuous activity.” Tony spoke huskily. He slipped his fingers though Loki’s slick black hair.

The god slowly licked a path up Tony’s abdomen to his chest catching water droplet as they trickled over and around the arc reactor. Loki glanced up, dragging his bottom lip against heated skin, tongue peeking out to lap at one hardened nipple; he clamped his lips around the nub and rolled it across his tongue.

“I’m not straining myself. And you have hair to wash.” He commented as he licked a path towards his mortals left nipple.

Shallow breath left Tony’s parted lips as he squeezed shampoo into his hands working up a lather, trying his damnedest to focus on the task at hand. He began washing his demanding (more like distracting) god’s hair, but he wasn’t going to complain. Loki’s hands were everywhere. Kneading, touching, tickling (though Tony managed to stifle his laughter), every part of him except where he wanted the most.

The suds from his hair slid over his shoulder and down his arms. Gathering up the bubbles, Loki fisted the hardened length in front of him. Tony hissed as those talented fingers slid up his cock and twisted on the way back down. Languid, purposeful strokes made sure that he would not last long. Tony tightened his fingers in the god’s hair as the water rinsed it clean. 

The trickster was fixated on the cock in his hand. Tightening his grip, he swiped his thumb over the head, earning a hiss from above. His tongue played over his upper lip as he watched Tony get harder. The god pushed his sexy mortal back a few steps and lowered himself from his perch.

“Loki, what are you---babe I don’t want my pregnant god kneeling—aaahhh, shit!” Was Tony’s weak protest as Loki swallowed him whole. Tony buckled over his god, massage the flesh on his shoulders. He really wasn’t going to last long at all. The sudden surprise of his lover’s lips wrapped around his cock, that lascivious tongue doing devious things to heighten his pleasure, fuck he loved this man!

But not now…he had to make him stop. Tony pushed at his shoulders lightly, which only caused Loki to grip his hips tighter with one hand while fondling him with the other.

“Lok’s.” Tony breathed, still trying to push him away, though not half as hard as he should be. “Damn babe, so good.” Get a grip Stark! “Get—shit—babe don’t—ah, fuck, Loki stop. I don’t want you on your kneeeeessss—“The god hummed lowly, then swallowed around the thick cock in his mouth. A loud curse came from above as hot liquid glided down his throat. He made sure to clean his mortal properly before sitting back on the bench behind him.

Bending down Tony tilts Loki’s chin up capturing his lips. He hums at the taste of himself on his lovers tongue. He reaches down for the cock begging to be touched. Loki caught his wrist and instead entwined their fingers. Tony pulled back, slightly puzzled.

The god nuzzled their noses together, “Leave it. I am content with just pleasing you.” He plants soft kisses along his wet jawline.

Tony scowls at him. “Don’t you do that again just to please me, not while you are pregnant. I don’t want you hurting yourself.” He cups Loki’s face in his hands and kisses him deeply. Drawing back he looked the god over for any signs of distress.

“I’m fine, Anthony.” Tony’s face was awash with guilt. “Do not fret. You did not harm me or them. I did it because I wanted to.” He slicked back short water logged hair. “Because I needed to touch you.” He gave Tony the patent ‘end of discussion’ look, signifying the conversation was over. Once he saw Tony relax, he made his way to his feet. “Now, if you would like to take care of me, I would like something to eat. As delectable as you are, I do require sustenance.”

Tony dried Loki off and began to dress him as well when the god insisted he could do it himself. Pulling his own shirt over his head, “You know, I think that is the first time you have ever turned me down.”

“I promise to make it up to you when I am no longer with child.”

“I’m gonna hold you to it. Now here’s the deal, you can either get your pretty little ass back in bed and I’ll bring you some food, or I call point break and he carries you downstairs.” Loki opened his mouth to protest. “Ah, ah, ah, you heard the doctor’s orders. Bed rest, Lok’s.”

The god sighed in resignation. “Call for Thor.”


	13. Chapter 13

Nick Fury was officially banned from Stark’s home and any property he owned. And right now he was two seconds from telling him to shove the Avengers Initiative right up his ass; right after he blasted his one-eyed pirate ass out a plate glass window. He didn’t know how he got in past Jarvis, nor did he care. It took Steve and Bruce to hold back both expecting father’s when they found Fury had backed Loki into a corner interrogating him about Amora. Two of them yelling at, the other two trying to reason with the Director, to let the pregnant god go.

The Enchantress had infiltrated a European stronghold of SHIELD almost leveling the entire compound. Fury immediately trapped the god and started going at him like he was personally involved wanting to know what Amora was after, her strengths, weaknesses, what was her objective, was he somehow in cahoots with her. 

A fierce lightning storm had lite up the sky and Tony had called the suit to him. Natasha held Jane back, Clint had drawn his weapon. At this point, Fury was using Loki as a shield, knowing no one would risk injuring the god.

It was clear that Loki was in distress by the way he cradled his stomach and the visible increase in his breathing, although he tried to remain calm. There came a low threatening growl emanating over the god’s right shoulder. Fury came eye to eye with the Great Wolf of Asgard as he stalked closer to the director. Pulling out his gun, Fury aimed it at Fenrir. “Call him off Loki.”

The wolf bared his teeth snarling, hackles raised. “No, I don’t think I shall.” The god panted curling over slightly.

The weapon flew from Fury’s hand as Jormungandr called it to him.

The repulser powers up. “You have exactly twenty seconds to get the hell off my property. Jarvis, start the count down.” Slepnir pushed past Fury knocking him into a nearby wall as he came to his father’s aid. “I suggest you pick up the pace, Nick. I’m not accountable for what Loki’s kids might do.” At that, Fenrir gave a deafening roar. “If you or any of your flunkies show your face here again you will be shot on sight. “

Bruce let go of Thor and rushed to Loki’s side. He was panting hard and was now completely hunched over. “Boys help me get him to the medical bay.”

Thor grabbed the director by the throat. “If you have caused any harm to my brother or our children I will personally end your life.” The head of SHIELD was let go abruptly and he stumbled his way out the door. Not even SHIELD’s master assassins could support what had just happened.

In the infirmary Bruce did his best to calm Loki and make him comfortable. “Loki, I’m going to need you to breathe slowly. In-out, in-out, good.” His breathing leveled out but his heart rate was still too high and the tension in his belly remained. Both children were showing signs of stress, which in turn made Loki start to hyperventilate again.

Tony, followed closely by Thor, rushed into the room.

“Babe-“  
“Brother-“

Bruce gave them a pointed look. “If either of you begin stressing him even more than he already is, you are both out.” 

“What do you need us to do?”

“What are the tubes for?”

“And if you stress me out—I don’t even need to finish that sentence.” Bruce took a deep calming breath. “He is still not getting enough fluids so I hooked him back up to an IV. His oxygen levels have also dropped significantly.”

Loki gazed at them with tired, frightened eyes. The tension in his abdomen refused to ease. Tony was by his side in an instant, holding his hand. “Does it hurt a lot?” Loki nodded. Tony brought his other hand up to rub over the taunt swell. Jesus. He could feel his little ones frantic movements. The genius swallowed and choked a little when he spoke. “Hey there peanut, you gotta settle down, alright? It will be okay. The bad man is gone; he’s not going to hurt you guys.”

There were three separate heart monitors going wild. The god paled even further and broke out into a cold sweat.

“Can’t you give him anything?” Tony pleaded.

“If I do, it could have an adverse effect on the children. It’s too risky.” Bruce was trying everything he could to get the god to relax.

“May I?” Jormungandr stepped close to the bedside. Nodding, Bruce backed away. His hand came to rest over Tony’s; using his connection with his child as a conduit he channeled his magic through to his unborn sister. The child’s heart rate slowly began to stabilize. 

“Uncle.” Fenrir gestured for Thor to do the same and rested his small hand over his much larger one performing the same spell as his brother. As with his cousin, the boy began to even out.

Slepnir had never been overly fond of using magic. He was made to be a war horse after all. However, he never disavowed his Father’s teachings. It was moments like this that he was glad that he paid attention. He stood at the head of Loki’s bed, placing his thumbs on his father’s brow and two fingers at his temple; quietly he began to mutter a healing incantation letting the magic flow through his fingers.

Loki’s eyes fluttered shut and his heart rate decreased slowly. Fifteen minutes had passed before the tension in his stomach was finally released. The room remained silent aside from the three steady monitors. The boys withdrew in the order in which they laid hands on their father. All three looked slightly drained, Fenrir more than the others. Bruce insisted they rest for a while. Jormungandr nodded, picking up the wolf and carrying him off to his room, Slepnir trailed behind reluctant to leave. Bruce assured them if there were any changes Jarvis would let them know.

Tony sat next to his god as he slept peacefully, hand resting on his pale cold hand.

“I have never felt anything like that.” Thor spoke softly in awe.

“I feel it every time he touches me.” Tony responded, rubbing his thumb over the back of Loki’s hand. “That was way more concentrated. The boys are going to be wiped.”

“Aye. They will recover soon enough.” Thor watched the genius as he propped one elbow on the bed and rubbed at his forehead, the other hand never leaving his brothers. At that moment Tony looked every bit the mortal that he was. The gray at his temple stood out more, the wrinkles at the corners and the dark circles around his eyes more prominent. Tony Stark rarely appeared fragile, except when it came to Loki. The last time he had seen him like this was on the roof of Stark Tower a little over two and a half years ago.

Sensing he was being watched he glanced up at Thor with his bright blue eyes bearing down on him. He huffed out a sad laugh and flashed a quick grin which held no semblance of mirth. Turning his gaze back down, his eyes rested on his and Loki’s hands. He rubbed his thumb across the pale fingers. “If I can’t keep Fury out of my home, what chance do I have of protecting them against Amora?”

Thor’s heavy hand rested on his shoulder. “We will do what we can and hope that will be enough.”

Tony sighed. “Easier said than done big guy.”

“Anthony, all we can ever do is hope for the best. What is meant to be has already been foretold.” Thor gave him a sympathetic look.

“Fate.” Tony snorted. “Yeah, got it. Well, I believe we make our own destiny. I refuse to believe that there is a man behind the curtain pulling all the strings.”? At Thor’s confusion to the reference, Tony waved his hand dismissively. “Forget it, Thor.”

“Anthony, be nice.” Loki whispered. “He hasn’t seen the Wizard of Oz.”

He kissed the back of his hand. “You are supposed to be resting.”

The god still had his eyes closed. “I am. Your worry at things we cannot control is rolling off of you in waves.”

“Sorry babe. Do you want me to leave?” 

Loki slowly shook his head and cracked one eye open. “I want you to relax, be calm.”

“You’re asking a lot, Lok’s.” He smirked. “I’ll try my best. No promises.”

“He may not want you to leave, but I’m going to have to insist. He needs to rest and I need to monitor him for a while. So if you don’t mind?” Bruce looked to them expectantly.

Taking the hint Thor and Tony left. Loki closed his eyes after requesting another blanket and letting the doctor do what he needed to do.

Bruce was hesitant to ask but knew he needed to; being that he was probably going to be delivering these babies. “Loki, how are you going to give birth to these children?” He couldn’t get around the idea of the god being a hermaphrodite. His physicality baffled his scientific mind.

“Naturally, of course. Unless I must be cut open for them to be retrieved.” Loki murmured matter-of-factly then raised one corner of his mouth when Bruce became flustered trying to rephrase his question. “I will take on my natural form. Males are often the ones giving birth on Jotunhiem.”

“So in your Jotun, form you have both sets of genitalia?” 

“If I so wish it. Not normally, no.” Loki could tell the doctor had many questions he hadn’t spoken. He found it amusing, but decided to simplify the process for the good doctor. “Magic, is a wondrous and mysterious thing. Wouldn’t you agree Dr. Banner?”

“Loki, you are a mysterious being. My scientific mind can’t even begin to wrap around half the things you are capable of.” Bruce laughed lightheartedly and shook his head checking a few readings. “I still can’t even fathom how Tony got you pregnant. Not sure if I want to understand that one.”

Loki chuckled softly. “And yet you haven’t even questioned how I have given birth to a snake, a horse, a wolf and a daughter who is half a corpse.”

“Well, I have to admit I haven’t seen anything like your children even in all my travels helping others in foreign countries. And I’ve seen a lot. Your kids are amazing, Loki. No matter what shape they take. I think you did good.”

Loki’s brows drew together. “What?”

“You did good, you’re a good parent. They are amazing, intelligent, witty, and curious; all three of your boys have such unique personalities but are relatable to everyone. They adapt well to any situation and they are very well rounded. You raised them well. Even if you weren’t able to be with them the way you had intended.” Bruce continued as he studied the readouts.

Loki took a deep breath as he tried to compose himself. The doctor’s words were very touching and struck a delicate cord with him. Acceptance. “Thank you, Dr. Banner.”

Bruce squeezed his arm lightly in acknowledgement, not wanting the god any more emotional than he already was. Loki swallowed thickly quelling the swell of emotion that threatened to spill over. The acceptance the mortals gave freely of him and his children overwhelmed him at times. Something he had craved for so long. What would happen when their time comes to pass? Best not to dwell on it.

Loki stayed in the medical suite under observation that night and the next. The boys took turns sitting with their father. Fenrir was up. It startled the hell out of Steve when he brought the god some soup to find the boy in his wolf form, head resting on the edge of the bed, Loki scratching behind his ear.

The super soldier set down the tray and shook his head. “Never gonna get use to that.”

Loki chuckled and Fenrir thumped his tail happily. Steve prepares a fresh cup of earl grey tea and hands it to the god. He takes a sip and hums appreciatively as it soothes his dry throat. “Thank you nurse Rogers.”

“Ha ha.” Steve deadpans causing the god to snicker again. “How ya feeling?”

“Drained.”

Steve nodded, “Can I get you anything else? You let me know if you want more to eat.” Fenrir nudged Steve’s hand with his snout.

“Thank you, no. However, I believe my son requires your attention.”

Loki made a gesture for him to scratch behind the ear. Steve did so lightly behind one, the wolf’s tail thumped loudly. He scratched a little harder and Fenrir’s tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth. Steve grinned widely, all American, and crouched down and really gave him a good scratch. The wolf had the quintessential ‘dumb dog’ look as Steve continued. Loki laugh quietly to himself, then loudly as Fenrir shook his massive head and attacked Steve in one of his infamous tongue baths. Steve’s boyish laughter rose in volume as he was then toppled over and pinned to the ground.

“Uncle, uncle.” Steve laughed out. Fenrir pulled back and cocked his head to the side, then turned to Loki. The god shrugged. Cap sat up, “It’s what we use to say when we give up, and you win.” Both god’s shared an ‘ah’ moment. “Don’t ask how it got started, I have no idea.” Getting to his feet, he pats Fenrir on the head and addressed Loki. “Would you mind if I took Slepnir out for a ride?”

“Not at all. I think he could use the distraction.”

The blond nodded, turning to leave then thought better of it. He opened his mouth to ask a question, spotting Fenrir, he thought better of it.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Speak your mind, Captain.”

“What are we up against?”

“A wicked, vindictive woman. If she intends to settle this score, there is no stopping her.”

Steve’s brows drew together, lips pressed tight. “So you are saying this is a losing battle.”

Loki took a deep calming breath, “Whether she comes now or chooses to wait, Amora will always be a threat until she feels justice has been served. She has been known to hold a grudge for centuries. The only way we will find peace is if we destroy her.”

“Does she have any weaknesses? Sorry, I feel like you just went through all this with Fury.” 

The god waived off his concern. “Your Cyclopes director did not give me the chance to actually answer those questions while under interrogation,” He idly rubbed his abdomen at that not so distant memory. “Amora’s weakness is her over confidence in her ability to win. Her arrogance is often what becomes her downfall. She relies heavily on her henchman, Skurge. Take him first and Amora will fall.   
Though the Lady Sif has captured your heart, the Enchantress will still use her beauty to turn the tides and ensnare you. Do not look directly into her eyes, Captain. She is here to enact her revenge on me and mine. I would be lying if I said I was not concerned for the children or Anthony as I am completely helpless to protect them.”

Steve frowned, brow pulled tighter. “What about you, Loki? Don’t you worry about your safety?”

The god gave Steve a sad smile. “My safety is of no consequence, Steven. My concern is for Anthony and my children, all of them.” He reached down and pet Fenrir’s fur, the wolf whined at Loki’s statement. Gingerly jumping up on the bed, the massive wolf curled protectively around his father, as much as he could. Head resting on his chest, paw under his abdomen, guarding the children. “I am sorry, my son, it is the truth.” Fenrir lifted his head, icy blue eyes drilled into evergreen. The wolf whined again as he licked Loki’s face. The god shushed him and stroked his fur. “I would die a thousand deaths for you, Fenrir. For all of you. I am sorry if this upsets you.” The last was spoken in a language Steve did not understand. A shimmer of blue light and the boy lay with his arms tightly wound around his father’s neck, his face buried into his chest. Small sobs came from his boy. “Hush now. I am here. I’m not going anywhere.” Loki tried to calm his youngest, running slim fingers through unruly hair. Steve squeezed his shoulder sympathetically.

He sought out Sif finding her in the kitchen with Natasha. He was hoping she would be alone. Sif’s smile faltered as she saw the unease and sadness mar his handsome face.

“Steven, what ails you?”

The super soldier lowered his head and ran his hand through his hair. Natasha, sensing this was a private moment, excused herself and went to find Clint. Sif stood in front of him and cupped his cheek. He couldn’t meet her inquiring gaze. “What is the matter?” She whispered, toying with a stray lock of hair that had fallen on his forehead. Steve naturally brought out the goddess’s softer side. It was a strange feeling, something she was still getting used to, but found she didn’t mind when it came to him. 

Those soulful cornflower blue eyes that had seen far too much, that still had a hard time comprehending the modern world he now lived in, who wore his heart on his sleeve and still believed in the American way stared deeply into her eyes. “We can’t—“he struggled to finish his sentence. “I won’t—“somehow she knew this had to do with Loki.

Pulling him into a tight embrace, “We will protect them until our last breath.” He clung to her tightly comforted by her mere presences.

“This isn’t going to end well.” He said as he inhaled the scent of her hair.

“You don’t know that.” She knew it was a lie she tried to convince them both of.

He pulled away enough to look into her beautiful brown eyes that held so much fire and determination and…love. “We can’t fail them.” This wasn’t the confident soldier she knew he was. This was someone haunted by the past. He had more than enough personal loss in what should have been another lifetime, but was just yesterday for him and he could not stand the thought of failing another.

“We won’t.” she pulled him to her again kissing him desperately needing to banish the look of helplessness and self-doubt from his beautiful face.

They broke away, Steve sighed heavily. Squaring his shoulders, his lapse into melancholy pushed to the wayside, “We need a plan.”

She kissed him again softly, smoothing his hair back, “Right now, I need you to join me in your chambers. We will make a plan later this evening.” There had not been much personal time as of late with the whole house hold on edge. She needed her soldier and he his goddess.

Steve was about to protest when realization hit him. “Oh.” His cheeks reddened. “Oh, um, ok.” She smiled at his boyishness.

“Not in the kitchen, Rogers. People eat there.” Stark was pouring himself a drink not even looking their way.

The Captain groaned and grimace at memory that popped into his head. “Yeah, well, I could say the same of you and Loki.” His cheeks darkened. “That’s an image I’ll never forget.” He mumbled.

Sif laughed softly at his embarrassment and led him down the hall towards their room. “Then maybe I can help you forget.”

Tony sipped his drink and watched Thor trod downstairs towards the infirmary. Slamming back the last of his drink he ran upstairs and knocked on Jormungandr’s door. Poking his head in, he saw the eldest two conspiring about something. “Hey when you guys get the chance, can you meet me down in the lab?” He shut the door and jogged downstairs, just as Thor was situating Loki in the lounge overlooking the ocean. He stopped long enough to steal a kiss before heading back to the workshop.

A few minutes later the boys came down, chatting about nonsense yet trying to appear deep in conversation so they wouldn’t be stopped. Once they were clear of the main area they detoured to the shop.

“You wished to see us?” Slepnir announced their arrival.

“Yeah. I need to see if this box actually works.” Tony pushed a few buttons and the door opened to reveal what looked like a tiny bedroom. There was a twin bed, a fridge, microwave, chair, and bathroom; in case of an extended stay. “Alright, I need one of you inside doing magic stuff while the other stays out here.” Jormungandr volunteered to go first. Tony shut the door and activated some sort of force field. “Ok, tell me if you can sense your brother’s magic in there.”

Slepnir nodded and concentrated hard. “I can feel his magic, vaguely.” Tony adjusted the frequency. “I sense nothing but the field around it. I might get the impression that you were hiding something. However, all the electronics in this room generates an energy field, but not as intense as this one. Maybe there is a way to mask this one so it blends in with the others?”

Tony took down some notes. “Good thinking.”

Sir, there is another presences in the—

Slepnir turned quickly as black and grey smoke began to take shape. “Hel!”

“Brother.” The goddess of the dead embraced him. “How fare thee?”

“I am well. Have you seen Father?”

“Not yet. I came to see what havoc his mortal was wreaking since there is an exhorbant amount of energy radiating from this room. Man of Iron.” Hel greeted. 

Tony took his eyes of the screen for a moment to glance over his shoulder. “Hey, Hel. Oh hey! You can help me.” She cocked her head in slight amusement. Usually her appearance garnered a stronger reaction than this. He quickly explained what we was trying to accomplish and asked for her impute. 

“I can still feel him being I know what I’m looking for. The Enchantress is no doubt attuned to Loki’s magical signature. Although, ours are slightly different being his offspring it is fairly easy to isolate.” She suggested Slepnir enter the box as well. Once inside they were able to distinguish and compare all five magic signatures in the house. With Hel’s help they had done what they could to insure that the containment field would mask magic as well as repel it. Hopefully, it would work.

Tony watched her interact with her brothers. Fenrir had made his way down as well. The visit from his sister uplifting his somber mood. “Will you be staying for a while?”

“I’m afraid not. Unfortunately, my job keeps me very busy. I just came for a short visit.”

“Gotcha. Thanks for the help.” Man, she still put him on edge. “Loki should be upstairs with Thor.”

“Yes, I am aware. Uncle, still harbors quite the resentment towards me.” Hel smiled a very Loki smile.

“We will distract him.” Jormungandr said as they began to file up the stairs.

Hel turned to leave when Tony called out to her. “I mean it, Hel. Thank you for your help.” He offered a small smile.

She glided to him. He wasn’t afraid or appalled by her garish beauty anymore. He honestly found it fascinating now. Touching his cheek she smiled beautifully. 

“We both have something that warrants protection. I only hope that it is an unwarranted paranoia on our part.” Taking a few steps back, “I am glad he has you to care for him.” She faded away, no doubt reappearing upstairs in the lounge.

Bruce made his presents known by lightly tapping on the glass door to the shop. Tony turned to him smiling his award winning smile. “J, let him in.”

Bruce moved a few screens around as he walked through the shop. Tony fiddled with last minute configurations before setting the room’s frequencies to memory.

“How’s it coming?” Bruce leaned to the side peering into the open door; small, efficient, bunker like.

“All done now, just tweaking it here and there.”

“How are you doing?” The doctor turned to face Tony.

He gave a non-committal, “I’m fine.” Not meeting the doctor gaze and instead focused on the computer in font him.

“Tony.” His hands stopped flying across the keyboard. “Talk to me. Science bro to science bro.”

He flashed a quick smile and hung his head. This was a little deja vu-ish. “I am a train wreck, Bruce. Not like you didn’t know that already. I’m scared for Loki, for our child. Thor’s will be here in less than two months. This shit with Amora—oh, fuck that bitch sideways for even crawling out of the hole she was in. I’m half tempted to throw Loki in this box now and keep him there for the next three and a half months. I am stressed the fuck out here, bud.”

“Everyone is on pins and needles right now. I think you’re doing an amazing job holding together.” Bruce offered. “How are Thor and Jane taking all this?”

“Thor has asserted his overly protective big brother shtick, but more so from a distance as to not piss Loki off. Jane tries to keep her distance because she doesn’t want to crowd him, but he keeps pulling her closer. I think he feels bad about all her previous miscarriages. He wants her to remain connected with her child. They are as nervous as everyone else.” Tony ran his hand through his mussed up hair.

“So tell me, how does this contraption work?” Tony knew Bruce was trying to take his mind off of Loki and was grateful for the attempt. They went on about the panic room for a good thirty minutes.

Tony took a deep breath, “Thanks, man. I appreciate you, I really do.”

“No worries, Tone.” He smiled shyly. “It’s what I’m here for. Now I think you need to go spend a little time with your husband.” He made an uneasy face and shook his head as Tony chortled and clapped him on the shoulder. “Oh, that sounds so weird saying it out loud.”

“I’m on it.” He jogged up the stairs finding Loki still in the lounge alone, softly singing as he rubbed his hand soothingly over his rather large abdomen. He rested on an oversized chase lounge made for two. Snuggling up to his other half, Tony leaned down and kissed his belly before kissing Loki’s cheek. He lay next to him as the god continued to sing lullabies; no doubt he had heard Frigga sing them in his youth. Tony found himself lulled into a relaxed state and twirled a piece of long black hair around his fingers. The singing came to an end and Tony looked up to be greeted with the most astonishing green eyes that sparkled lovingly down at him. Sallow circles rimmed his eyes from fatigue but he still had that pregnant glow. His god was truly radiant.

“Hello beautiful.”

“Hello my love.” Loki replied a faint smile on his lips that Tony immediately had to kiss. “Are you finally done tinkering in your hobbit hole?” His smile widened.

“All done for today at least.” He continued playing with Loki’s hair. “Wait, hobbit hole? Was that a short joke?”

Loki tittered, “Not at all. Perhaps I should have said rabbit hole? I have rarely seen you for more than a few treasured moments here and there these past months.” Tracing the lines of Tony’s goatee with his fingertips, “I have missed you.” 

“I know babe. Sorry. I’ve—I finished the room.” Tony said sheepishly. He hated using the term “panic room”. Loki nodded. He couldn’t fault him for his paranoia; he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t concerned as well.

“Oh, show me?”

The engineer had Jarvis pull up a realistic hologram of the room they were suddenly in. He explained the accommodations and security. Pulling up another 3D screen from his Stark pad he showed him how the outer panels worked. However, none of it mattered much since Jarvis would activate it on voice command. It was more of a backup for the backup in case the AI was compromised or offline.

Jarvis collapsed the image and they were left in comfortable silence. Loki could tell there was something on Tony’s mind by the way he fidgeted. He had a pretty decent idea what it concerned, his fingers always twitched in a similar pattern when he wanted to talk about feelings.

Tony turned to him, “Loki—“

He shook his head and smiled affectionately. “You don’t need to say anything.”

Tony pushed his lips together. He laced their fingers idly playing with Loki’s band. He inhaled deeply preparing to speak.

“Hush now. Don’t spoil the moment with words. Let us just be.” Loki whispered. It was true that the sentiment needn’t be spoken. They knew it was there, they felt it. So the pair lay cuddled up on the chase until they drifted off to sleep.

An hour later, Steve gently touched Tony’s shoulder. He rolled over to be met with emotionless cornflower blue eyes. Shit, Cap’s in soldier mode.

“Sorry to wake you.” Steve said in a hushed tone as to not wake Loki. “Fury’s called us in. Nat and Clint are coming with me. It may be nothing we’ll keep you posted. 

Thor and Bruce are still here. Dinner’s in the oven make sure you both eat.”

Tony sat up, “Thanks mom. I’ll tell him after he eats.”

Steve nodded and headed out; Clint and Natasha already in the Quin Jet.

Tony sighed. There Fury goes fucking up another tender moment.


	14. Chapter 14

It was another false alarm. As were the next four times the team was called out. It had only been 18 days since the first call, but who was counting.

“You get the feeling we are being tested?” Clint said as he stored his equipment.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked as he unlaced his boots. 

“What he means is each time we respond to a threat it’s different.” Natasha filled in. “We are lured further away for something that is supposedly worse each time.”

“Are you saying Amora is setting us up?”

“I think she is trying to see what kind of emergency needs to happen before we bring out the big guns.” Clint said. “So far we’ve only pulled Thor and Bruce out if we think it’s necessary, but never at the same time.”

“She is waiting for us to call Tony out.” Nat stated. “Amora must know we wouldn’t leave Loki unless it was dire enough for all of us to respond.”

“Damn.” Steve cursed. “We can’t all go. Not an option. But does she have enough fire power to pull us all out on her own and still attack the manor?”

“Thinking she might team up with someone?” Clint wondered.

“Doom.” They said in unison after a short pause.

“He’s been the greatest thorn in our side for years now. If she can get to him, we have a problem.” Cap said brows creased.

“I’ll contact Fury. Have him check into any abnormal behavior from Latveria.” Natasha pulled out her phone and left to make the call.

“If she got to Doom, we’re fucked. We can’t stay—“Clint started.  
“—I know.” Steve cut him off. “I know. We’ll have to come up with another contingency plan.”

~*~*~*~

Jane and Loki woke early that morning. Loki, not because he wanted to, but because the children were restless. Especially Thor’s boy. So he had Jarvis wake his brother, since he felt it only fair, to bring him downstairs. He was hungry, no; he was famished and didn’t want to disturb Tony. Jane was awake as a byproduct of Thor’s lumbering around.

Loki had eaten everything in the kitchen that wasn’t nailed down or at least required cooking. When Jane rounded the corner she giggled at the sight. Loki sat at the island with empty containers strewn all over the countertop, with some that had been discarded on the floor.

He blushed as he just seemed to notice the mess he made. “Norn’s. I have taken up Thor’s eating habits. Apologies, Lady Jane. How unsightly.” He muttered.

Jane bent down to gather the containers. “It’s ok, Loki. I’m surprised this is the first time you’ve actually raided the fridge. I hear most pregnant women have extremely odd eating habits.”

“I haven’t been myself the last few months and probably would have done the same had I not lacked the energy to do so.” He licked his fingers as he seemed to have misplaced his napkin. Hell, for all he knew, he probably ate that too.

Jane giggled again and dabbed at the sauce on the corner of his mouth. “Thank you.” He said meekly.

“Are you still hungry? I could make you something else.” Loki let an unexpected belch escape him and immediately slapped a hand to his mouth, thoroughly embarrassed, while Jane laughed freely. “Goodness, you really have turned into Thor.”

Loki chuckled, “Bite your tongue woman. I think my hunger has been sated for the moment. I would like to go outside though.” He sighed.

“I was thinking about doing some yoga this morning. Do you want to join me?” Jane set her tea down and finished cleaning up Loki’s mess.

“That would be quite nice. Although, I think I shall just meditate.” He made to stand from the stool.

“Let me get Thor.” Jane fussed as she held his arm.

“I think I can manage from here. There are no steps involved.” Loki was getting to the point where he was tired of being dependent on others. Yet Jane still helped him to the door and he allowed it.

He was enjoying this quiet time to meditate. The cool ocean breeze as it gently wisped through his hair and the sound of the waves below. Even with the restlessness of Thor’s boy. Speaking of which, “Jane, have you chosen a name for your son?” He kept his voice smooth and melodic as to not disturb her serenity.

Smiling, she said, “His name is Aaron.”

“A fitting name.” Loki closed his eyes again.

“What about you? Did you two finally agree on a name?” Jane switched poses.

Loki thought back to the conversation he and Tony had the night before where he finally caved and gave into Anthony’s pleading.  
“Please babe, can we name her Evelyn? So I can call her Evie or Lennie, or Lillybug.” Tony begged all the while showering Loki with kisses. “Please, please. Babe, honey, love muffin…” The god laughed at his childishness. “It has a nice ring to it, Evelyn Stark. Our little Evie Lillybug.” Loki conceded and Tony did his happy dance. He had four other children he had given names. This one he would give to Stark.

“Her name is Evelyn Marie.” Loki smiled softly.

“I like it.” She beamed back.

They continued on for another twenty minutes. Feeling Thor’s boy shift, then the tightening of his stomach put him on edge. This felt slightly different. The sensation didn’t last long as Loki breathed through it. Ten minutes passed and it happened again.

Jane noticed the change in Loki’s breathing. The exhale sounding a little more forced. Opening her eyes she saw his brow had a small crease and he was stroking the curve of his belly where Aaron rested.

“Loki?” She kept her voice soft and touched his shoulder.

Blowing out a slow breath, he opened his eyes. Features relaxing minutely. “I…think I am having contractions.” He looked skeptical. 

“You think?” Jane said disbelievingly.

“Well it has been many centuries since the last one, so yes.” He stated peevishly.

“Um, ok. Ummm, ahaha.” Jane wrung her hands nervously.

“You’re not going to panic on me now are you? Jane?” Norn’s, like she was the one giving birth. “Lady Jane, it was only two contractions. I do remember there needing to be several more before the baby’s arrival.”

“Sorry. Sorry. I over reacted. Let me get someone to help you inside.” Loki smirked at her ridiculousness and reluctance to be left alone with a possible laboring god. She peered over his shoulder and spotted Steve lacing up his running shoes for his morning workout. Banging on the glass, she shouted his name and ushered him over.

Rushing to the door at Jane’s panic he saw Loki seated on the ground. The god had turned to look at him over his shoulder slightly amused. “Hey Jane, everything ok?”

“Everything is fine, Captain.” Loki interjected before Jane got started. Steve stepped closer to help him to his feet. “She momentarily panicked when I mentioned I might be having a contraction.” Rogers’ brows shot into his hairline. “Be calm, Steven. I am not in labor. They were most likely false labor pains.”

“Oh, Braxton-Hicks. I feel so foolish right now.” Jane flushed with embarrassment.

Loki’s good humor returned. “Fear not my lady, it happens to the best of us.” 

“Do you, uh, want me to carry you?” Steve asked awkwardly. At Loki’s side glance he followed up with, “Or are you good?”

‘I believe I can make it under my own steam, Captain. But if you would stay close by, it would be appreciated.” Loki waddled into the dining area and sat down for a moment, the other two close behind.

“You hungry?” Steve ever the mother hen.

 

“With the amount of food I consumed not more than a couple of hours ago, you would think that I would still be quite full.”

The soldier gave a lopsided grin, “Is that a yes?”

“I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Nope, not a bother. I was thinking about making French toast or waffles today anyway.” He unzipped his sweatshirt and draped it over the back of a chair.

“Could you make both?” The god asked sheepishly.

Steve’s grin widened. “Sure. Jane waffles or French toast?”

“Waffles please.”

“Captain?”

He poked his head around the kitchen corner. “Yeah?”

“Are they Belgian waffles?” Loki enquired, stating his preference.

“Of course. Strawberries and chocolate syrup?”

“Oh please.” He could already taste them.

Tony trotted down the stairs a little later. Steve handed him a cup of coffee not looking up from the stove. It smelled divine. “Rogers, if I wasn’t a married man I’d kiss you.” 

Steve grimaced. “Thank God for small favors.”

He tilted Loki’s head back and planted one on him before sliding into the seat next to his god. He tasted of strawberries and chocolate. Tony leaned down and kissed his belly several times. “How’s my baby this morning?”

Loki smiled affectionately before receiving another kiss from his mortal. “Evelyn is well. Aaron is rambunctious though.”

“Aaron. Appropriate.” Tony watched as Loki devoured his second plate of waffles and French toast. “Glad to see you got your appetite back, babe.”

Setting down his fork, he took a deep breath, “I don’t know where this came from. I woke up famished and now I can’t stop eating.” He looked across the table at Thor who had caught up to and surpassed Loki’s eating frenzy. “I blame your boy.”

Thor chuckled around a bit of food. “Heaven’s forbid he have your birdlike habits.”

Bruce sat down with his tea. “I have a feeling it’s because you are coming up on the homestretch. Plus, you’ve been ill lately. Your body is probably playing catch up.”

Taking his final bite he moaned blissfully. “Your beastly offspring has been fed. I demand you take me upstairs so I may slip into a blessed food coma.”

Thor laughed heartily and walked around the table to pick up his very pregnant and sleepy brother. Loki was almost like a rag doll. He rested his head on Thor’s shoulder, arm dangling down. He was overcome with such a wave of exhaustion he couldn’t even be bothered to lift the appendage. Tony brought the dangling digits to his mouth, kissing them lightly.  
“Enjoy your nap, Princess.”

Loki groaned as his brother carried him up the stairs. “Your son is trying to gain your attention.”

Aaron had repeatedly kicked the same spot against Thor all the way to the bedroom. Thor chortled, “Yes, I can feel that.”

“He has mighty feet and kicks like a mule.” Loki yawned.

“Stark seems to be in a good mood this morning.”

“Yes, no doubt it is because Rogers made French toast. And he actually slept last night. I hope it does not wane anytime soon.” Thor placed his brother on the bed. “Jarvis, shades.”

As the room darkened and soft lighting came on the god pulled the blanket away to shimmy under. He gasped then hissed. Face pinched in pain. Thor reached for him, Loki held up his hand. “It is alright. It will pass.”

“Contractions?” The blonde’s eyes were wide with worry.

Giving a breathy laugh and immediately regretting it, “Yes, they have been sporadic this morning, but nothing to fear. We only have to worry when I take my natural form.”

The Thunderer nodded. “Do you wish me to stay with you?”

“I will be fine. Jarvis will alert someone if I need assistance.” Discomfort passing he laid down and relaxed into the luxurious mattress.

Tony was overheard in his office as Thor passed by, “Pep we really don’t need anything. I think it would be pointless to throw a baby shower. And I’m pretty sure Loki wouldn’t want one anyway.” He was shooting hoops with Jarvis and glanced out the glass window. “On second thought, maybe you could throw Jane a baby shower. That seems like something she would be into. Hey Jarvis, call Natasha in here, would ya. Thanks.”

“Right away, Sir.”

As the spy knocked on his door he asked Pepper to hold that thought. “Good you’re here. You and Pepper are going to throw Jane a baby shower. Have at it.” Patting her on the shoulder he strutted out of the office.

Tony went in search of Loki’s two eldest boys. This time he found them in Slepnir’s room. Closing the door behind him he crossed over to the dresser. Leaning against it he folded his arms.

“Ok, spill it.”

“Spill what?” They both looked confused.

“You two have been conspiring for the better part of two weeks. What are you little badasses up to?” He gave them a no bullshitting stare.

Slepnir quietly looked to Jormungandr who was still staring at Tony.

“If you are planning something stupid, that will likely get you hurt and piss me and your dad off, don’t. Just stick to the plan guys.”

“Does Father suspect anything?” Slepnir voiced. Jormungandr hissed and glared at him. He just confirmed what Tony already knew.

“If he did, believe me it would be him standing here and not me.” Looking to the eldest. “He’d be pissed as shit and you know this.”

The serpent lifted his chin. “We are only trying to come up with an alternate plan in the event that the original fails.”

Tony stared at those electric sea foam green eyes. If he tried hard enough he could see the brilliant green and defiance of his lover staring back at him. Tony softened. “Look. I get it. You want to protect your dad and sister. But you know his wishes. Been there done that. When the time comes, the best thing you could do is get Jane and high tail it out of here. Loki would level the entire state of California if you guys were hurt.”

The boys glanced at each other then back at Tony. “We won’t. We’ll stick to the plan.”

Tony stared back clearly unconvinced. “I’ve been around long enough to know when I’m having smoke blown up my ass.” Pointing a finger between the two. “And neither of you are up to par on lying. Especially you.” Points to Slepnir who averted his gaze. “Married the god of Mischief and Lies remember.” 

Giving an exasperated sigh, he pushed off the dresser. “Just don’t do anything stupid. I don’t want to see you get hurt either.” Tony closed the door behind him.

“How did he know?”

“Genius, remember?”

Slepnir flopped back on his bed. “Probably should have known we couldn’t hide anything in a house full of superheroes and Jarvis anyway.”


	15. Chapter 15

Loki’s contractions continued sporadically throughout the next two days. They were stronger but not consistent. Bruce took a few measurements on the sonogram. Everything seemed to be normal. Both were strong. Their girl had gain weight and length and appeared healthy despite the cord still being around her neck. Bruce managed to catch the image of Loki having a contraction to the god’s misfortune. Bruce was glued to the monitor.

“Loki, this baby is ready to come out. He’s already in the proper position and it looks like he’s dropped.” Loki blew out a breath as the contraction finally released. “It could be any day now or a couple of weeks. I don’t think you’re going to make it to the nine month mark.” He cleaned the gel off the god’s abdomen. “How is the pain level?”

“I’ve had worse. It is tolerable, although they are getting stronger.” Pulling his shirt down he sat up with Bruce help.

“Pardon the interruption, Dr. Banner. The Avengers are being assembled.”

They shared a look. “Thanks Jarvis I’m on my way up. You ok here?”

“Yes doctor, I’ll manage.” Loki slowly got to his feet and headed in the direction Bruce ran off in. A few minutes later Fenrir came down to collect his father.

“Everyone has been called into the office. I think this time might be the real thing.” He looked up with worried puppy eyes.

“Where are they going?” The elevator closed behind them.

“I’m not sure. Something about a nucleus plant?”

“Nuclear plant. Damn.” Time for games was clearly over.

They stepped out into the living area. The team was just finishing their meeting. Thor and Tony looked extra pissed. “Well, this is it.” Loki muttered to no one in particular.

Thor moved off in the direction of his room, while Hawkeye already had his gear ready and headed to the helipad where the Quin Jet waited.

Tony made a beeline in their direction, spouting off instructions to Jarvis. “Ok, here’s the deal. Cap, Sif and Natasha are staying with you and the boys. The San Onofre plant has been attacked. Keep your ears open and your ass hidden if this is just another distraction. Jarvis will alert me if anything goes down here.” Loki nodded. Tony rested one hand on Loki’s belly, and grasped his neck with the other pulling him into a quick desperate kiss. 

“I don’t like this.”

“I know.”

“Be safe.” Loki stole one more kiss. “Go.” He watched Tony sprint to the ramp that held his suit. Walking to the window overlooking the helipad Loki watched the Quin Jet lift off and Ironman shoot across the sky. “Jarvis.”

Yes, Sir.

Rubbing his abdomen thoughtfully, his son glanced up to him when he paused. “If we are attacked here, do not alert Anthony until he is out of harm’s way.”

Are you sure that is wise?

“It will do us no god if he is injured due to distraction. He is in grave peril going into this situation as it is.”

Very well, Sir. 

Loki sat in the lounge overlooking the ocean, Fenrir at his side. Natasha quietly going over the latest files on Doom and Amora. No one spoke. Loki sat still, sentient, alert, calmly rubbing his stomach. He could feel Thor little one stir.

The boys paced around the balcony and far end of the mansion. Cap and Sif taking up positions not far from the lounge. Jane tinkering with a baby swing for Aaron.

Silence

Deafening silence

Slowly and without a sound Loki rose, Fenrir with him. 

Natasha glanced over at the pair, a sudden unease coming over her. She gripped her firearm.

The god tilted his head to the left. Speaking oh so quietly, “Jarvis, where is Jane?”

Ms. Foster is in baby Aaron’s room.

He lightly touched Fenrir’s shoulder and spoke calmly. “Go to Jane and find your brothers, quickly,” Fenrir moved without hesitation. “Jarvis—“

Your sons are in route to Ms. Foster’s location.”

“Tell them to leave immediately.” Loki’s breath caught and he hissed.

“Loki?” Natasha was by his side in an instant. “She’s here isn’t she?”

He muttered to his stomach; worst timing ever, leave it to Thor’s spawn. “She’s close.”

Sir, the boys have departed with Mr. Foster.

Loki nodded, brows pulled together. 

“What’s happening? “Natasha touched his arm.

“Too soon, it’s too soon.” Loki continued to mutter.

Steve and Sif entered the lounge at Jarvis’ insistence.

“Loki.” Natasha tried again. The god looked up. Green eyes bled into crimson. Indigo began devouring pale flesh.

“It’s time.”

“Time for what?” Steve’s eyes went wide. “Now?” His voice a pitch higher.

There was a low, loud rumble from the far end of the compound that steadily grew louder.

“Was that an earthquake?”

“No, that was a security breach. They have gotten through the wards.” Loki panted through his contraction. His skin almost completely azure.

All three stood rooted and confused, in awe at seeing the god in his natural form, before Steve’s soldier training kicked in. “Nat, get him to that bunker. Sif and I will fight them off until the others arrive.”

“What? I don’t know anything about birthing babies?!” This was never something she had ever trained for.

“Natasha, I need you to stay calm. Luckily for us, I have done this a few times. Please my love, I need you.” Loki’s words were spoken comfortingly in her native tongue.

The Black Widow came back to herself, her brief panic forgotten as she led Loki down to the safety of the bunker his lover created for him. Shooting Steve and Sif a look before they dissented; the pair nodded simultaneously before disappearing from sight. The couple knew their duty; to save their Prince and Princess of Midgard/Asgard…their future.

Resting Loki on the bed, Nat pulled the door shut. “Jarvis, initiate lock down.” Turning to Loki, “I hope you have everything you need for this baby in here.”

“As do I.” Loki’s eyes widened. “She’s in the house, Natasha. I can still sense her. We are not safe.”

“Sssh. You’re freaking out. She won’t find you.” Natasha wiped his brow. He didn’t even realize he was sweating. Ah, a frost giant sweating. He quickly informed her the changes were taking place and what would be needed as he breathed through another contraction. They were coming fast and hard.

The house shook around them. Loki whimpered and Natasha tried comforting him speaking soft Russian. Easing his pants off she was glad he told her what to expect, still shocking none the less. Loki had switched genders below the belt. Trying not to pay too much attention to the awkwardness that brought, she focused on the task at hand; gathering the supplies and a receiving blanket.

There was a momentary lull between contractions where the god was able to catch his breath. “Thank you for staying with me.” He gave a small breathy laugh. “I know this isn’t your forte.”

She smiled at him and patted his brow again. “You know, blue is really your color.” She touched the ridges on his forehead and cheek. “You really are beautiful. Exotic even.”

He breathed heavily. “Keep that thought. I think my water just broke.” This contraction came with a low groan.

“Do you need to push?”

“Not yet, but soon.”

Seventeen minutes later Natasha was looking into the bright blue eyes of Thor and Jane’s baby boy.

Loki grinned, exhausted. His skin gradually regaining its pale glamour. The babe was perfect. The one in his stomach shifted with the room now available to her.

Natasha smiled brightly, eyes glistening. 

“You should do that more often.” She looked puzzled at him, “Smile.” And so she did.

They were given a few moments to bask in the new arrival before the house shuttered and moaned again.

“She is close, Natasha.” Loki whispered, his fearful eyes gazing up at the ceiling. “She is casting out her magic to find me.”

“She won’t Loki. You’re safe. The babies are safe.” She tried to reassure.

“Be a dear and bring me a glass of water and a wet towel please.” 

Natasha laid the sleeping babe in the portable bassinet at the head of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Loki grimaced and quickly dressed. He was still so weak, but he could not stay here and put them at risk. Despite Tony’s best efforts, he could still feel Amora’s presence, her rage. He knew she would sense him as well. He exited the panic room quietly shutting the door behind him. 

“Jarvis reset the field.”

Sir, I advise—

“I know Jarvis, please.” He said fear and determination flooded him. “Do not open that door until Anthony returns.” He grabbed one of Tony’s gauntlets, praying to anyone listening that it wasn’t broken before stumbling out of the workshop hobbling towards the wine cellar. It was cool, dark and far from the shop.  
There was a deafening roar from above, near the ocean side. Then silence. For a moment he thought Banner had returned…The pitch was off.

Loki faltered a few times, the wall catching his balance. “I’m sorry little one. Please forgive me. This isn’t what I wanted for you.” He released a shuttered breath that turned into a sob. “Please forgive me.” Making his way to the darkest corner of the cellar, he waited. He will come.. he will be here soon.. just a little while longer.. Please don’t take my child. Loki cradled his abdomen, his daughter protectively. 

“Come out, come out wherever you are…” The measured clicking of heels sounded from the far end of the cellar. Amora knew she had him trapped. His protectors otherwise occupied. There was no need to hurry this along.

“You cannot hide from me forever Loki Liesmith, Loki Odinson, or is it Laufeyson? Maybe you have taken your mortal’s name instead?”

The Enchantress’ voice dripped acidicly. “Did you think I wouldn’t come for you? That your little betrayal wouldn’t warrant retribution? You cost me everything, Loki! I could have been Queen!”

Terror gripped him as she stalked closer. His little one fluttered anxiously and he had to cover his mouth to prevent the whimper that threatened to escape. The light from the gauntlet calmed him, reminding him of Anthony. You will hate me forever. Leaning against the wall he stood from his spot, still cradling his stomach. Not without a fight. 

 

*~**~~**~*~*

Sir, I request you return home immediately. The AI’s voice came across over the com urgently.

“Jarvis, what aren’t you telling me?”

Please hurry, Sir.

Tony was already in the air pushing the suit as fast as it would go. The rest of the team didn’t need to ask questions. They quickly followed suit.


	16. Chapter 16

The following twenty minutes after reaching his Malibu home were a blur. There was smoke everywhere, but no fires. Jarvis had put them out. Windows were blown out and half the house destroyed. He vaguely remembered asking where Loki was as the suit was quickly striped. 

Natasha and Aaron being the only ones in the room. The distraught look on Natasha’s face; the look at seeing him as he hurried out of the shop and to the wine cellar. 

It was completely destroyed. He essentially had to climb several overturned racks of broken wine bottles. The smell was pungent. He couldn’t place why until he saw the spent wine mixed with blood.

So much blood.

Tony was sure he wasn’t breathing and that this, this was a dream. That is, until he saw Capt. Rogers cradling the body of his bleeding, seemingly lifeless lover.

He didn’t notice how half of Steve’s clothing was gone in an effort to staunch the bleeding or the multiple tourniquets that littered Loki’s body. All he heard was the soldier whispering: “Stay with me Loki. He’ll be here soon”, and the wet rasping breath of the dying god in Steve’s arms.

No, not again! Tony barely remembered screaming for Bruce and wrenching Loki from Steve’s grasp. There was so much blood… the soldiers broken words came in sporadic bursts.

“—he was bleeding.”  
“We didn’t know what to do—“  
“The baby—he went into labor—had to remove her—“  
“She was so tiny Tony, but Loki—“  
“Sif took her to Asgard—“  
“—she wasn’t breathing—“  
“Tony he saved her—I couldn’t stop the bleeding.”  
“I’m sorry—so sorry—“

Dr. Banner is on his way. The Quin Jet is on standby.

“Loki. Hey babe. Stay with me okay?” Tony brushed back his soiled hair.

The fallen god slit his eyes, opening them wide upon seeing his savior; glistening and dilated. “I’m sorry.” He rasped.

“For what?” Tony rocked unconsciously. 

“I tried—she—“

“Shush, it’s ok. It’s ok.” The god closed his eyes.

“Steve. Sif took Evie to Asgard?” There was a quiet rage in Tony’s voice.

“She took her to the healers. Tony she wasn’t going to make it. She wasn’t breathing and Loki gave what little magic he had left to save her.” Steve stated, his eyes pleading with him to understand they didn’t have any choice. Tony nodded curtly. If he lost either one of them; hell was going to pay.

“Why did he leave the room?”

“I don’t know.” Steve whispered.

The next few moments were a rush of frenzied and controlled panic. Bruce did a quick battlefield triage. They wrapped him in a blanket the doctor thought to grab on his way down, he ordered Steve to carry Loki to the jet immediately.

Sir, Ms. Romanov and baby Aaron are still in the panic room, waiting further instruction.

“Have her meet us on the jet.” Tony said hurriedly as they trotted up the stairs to the roof. “Where is everyone else?” He was trying to focus on other things besides his dying husband and child. 

Loki’s children and Ms. Foster have gone to the grove.

“Call Jane, let her know her boy is fine. Tell them all to stay put until someone comes for them. Do not return home. Call Pepper to get someone to clean up this mess. I want this place exactly the way it was before that whore—transfer all footage of the attack to my phone.” Stark ordered as he boarded the plane. It would take them to the nearest helicarrier.

He silently watched as Bruce and Steve tried to stabilize Loki. Natasha had given Aaron to Thor and came to stand next to Tony. He gave her a quick glance. Her face betrayed nothing as her jaw worked hard clenching her teeth. The red around her eyes gave the Widow away. Tony swallowed hard, his own face set hard. His hand twitched as Natasha wordlessly gripped it tightly. A shudder of a breath left him as he tightened his hold.

Tony spoke softly, but loud enough to be heard. “Thor, I know your son was just born, but I need you to go to Asgard and check on my peanut. Please.” The last word was broken.

“As soon as we land, it shall be done.” Thor’s eyes shined with unshed tears as he gave his word, clutching his son tightly to his chest.

Tony nodded. “Discreetly.”

The next four hours were the longest of his life. They had lost Loki twice on the table. Amora had worked him over pretty hard. The impromptu C-section complicated things. He would never tell Steve that though.

The soldier sat in the far corner of the waiting room, elbows on his knees staring at Loki’s blood on his hands. Feeling as they all did; failures. 

Thor had gone back to Asgard as promised, baby Aaron staying here. The infant was checked thoroughly and given a clean bill of health. The babe in her arms was the only thing keeping Natasha from destroying something.

Clint sat on a counter top scowling and playing with one of his knifes.

Tony sat, idly watching some of the footage, every few minutes having to shut it off. He watched Amora and her muscle burst through the wall in the front of the mansion…couldn’t use the fucking door. Steve and Sif instantly went on the attack. The sound was muted, he didn’t want the others reliving the battle, but he needed to know.

Skurge was definitely a force to be reckoned with and he made sure to keep Cap busy. There were several Steve size holes throughout the house. Amora bombarded Sif with magic. The Enchantress actually looked like she was enjoying toying with Sif, as if she was no threat at all.

At some point during the battle, Jormungandr joined the melee. He knew those sneaky little shits were up to something. Slepnir never appeared; he apparently was supposed to make sure Fenrir and Jane were protected. The kid hit Skurge with numerous blasts of magic, throwing the monstrous brute back, giving Cap some much needed breathing room. He could see Steve shouting at the boy to get out of there. Jormungandr stubbornly stood his ground and fought side by side with the soldier. The serpent sent a strong burst of magic at Amora’s henchman. Turning to Steve, Tony could see he mouthed the words ‘get him outside.’ Changing strategies, they split up dividing Skurge’s attention. Rogers kept him busy and backing towards the glass enclosure, while the serpent gathered his magic. Swinging the massive battle ax around, it came down hard on Cap’s shield sending him down on one knee. Jormungandr threw several daggers at him all making their mark. Skurge bellowed and rushed the boy tackling him through the window onto the balcony. Steve jumped to his feet in time to see Jormungandr hurled over the railing into the waters below. Clever. The monstrous ogre had turned back to finish off the soldier when there was a sudden burst of sea spray and Jormungandr appeared in his natural form towering over the house. Opening his mighty maw the serpent released a blood curdling screeching roar; he came down on Skurge swallowing him whole. Tony was impressed, that was some Jurassic Park shit right there. 

Steve had stumbled back eyes wide. “You good?”

The serpent nodded and headed out into the open waters. Steve rushed back inside finding Sif unconscious and bleeding from a blow to the head. Quickly checking for her pulse and other wound, he determined she would live and ran down to the shop.

Tony stopped the play back. He wasn’t prepared to watch the rest. Wasn’t sure he’d ever be ready, he would force himself to watch it at a later date. Just…not right now.


	17. Chapter 17

Bruce appeared in the doorway and they all got to their feet. He was still wearing his scrubs, although they were clean of blood, he was visibly drained and haggard. Pulling the cap from his head and announced his prognosis. “He’s stable for now, but under twenty-four hour observation until he wakes.” His eyes met Tony’s, “And I am not sure when that will be. It may be days or months. I saw no sign of magic trying to repair his body. As it stands now, Loki appears to be completely human.”

And that scared Tony more than anything. “Can I see him?” Tony choked.

“Yeah, come on.” Bruce shuffled next to him down the corridor in silence. “Tony, you need to be ready for what you see. He doesn’t look like the Loki we know. He is currently hooked up to a lot of machines; on life support at the moment and in a medically induced coma.”

 

Tony nodded. “Not my first rodeo with his death trick. Thanks for doing what you could Bruce.” He clapped him on the shoulder.

“I’ll be monitoring him. Any word on Evelyn?”

“None yet. Thor hasn’t returned.” Tony’s own heart felt like it might stop. This was too much.

“I’ll let you know if I hear anything.” Bruce smiled weakly and departed. 

Tony pushed the door open. Even with Bruce’s warning it wasn’t enough to stop the sob from escaping his throat when he saw Loki. All the tubes and wires he was ready for. But the mortality of his god was made all too apparent by the deep seated bruises that littered his body. His hands and arms wrapped in bandages from the defensive wounds Amora had caused. Loki’s entire midsection was wrapped in heavy gauze. It startled him to see his stomach so flat again. It seemed like an illusion, he wanted to touch to see if it would fade but was afraid to do so. Instead he reached for Loki’s pale cold fingers.

He lost it.

Sobbing loudly, he crumbled to the ground his head on the side of the bed. This wasn’t happening. Not again. He wasn’t allowed to do this to him again. No! He wasn’t doing this. Loki wasn’t dead. He was not going down that path. He wouldn’t want him thinking like this; probably scold him if he could. He had to pull himself together.

Tony stood and collected himself, barely. He pulled the chair next to the bed closer. Holding Loki’s hand again, he examined his fingertips. There was still blood around the fingernails. 

Only just registering the door open and shut, he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. It squeezed him slightly when he looked up.

Thor stood staring at his immobile sibling, every emotion he was feeling registered on his face. “The child is small and fragile, yet strong and determined to live. The healers say her lungs are underdeveloped, that Loki’s magic is protecting her still. They are confident she will make a full recovery.” Thor droned his report, still focused on his brother.

“When will she come home?”

Thor finally looked down at Stark. “I do not know. Fear not, she is with my Mother and Sif stands guard over them.” He is struggling to keep it together, the sudden monsoon outside a good indicator that he is failing. “Mother will return her when Evelyn is healthy.”

There was a long pause. “What does she look like?” Tony’s voice was barely above a whisper.

It hit Thor hard that neither parent got to see their child before she was whisked away.

“She is perfect.” There was no witty retort as there should have been. “She has a sprinkling of black hair on her crown, she has Loki’s brilliant green eyes or at least that is what I am told. She has his facial structure, your nose and mouth, your lashes and Loki’s long fingers. Mother cannot figure out whose feet she has. (Tony huffed a short laugh) She is a good combination of you both.”

Tony nodded. Anyone who remotely looked like Loki was bound to be beautiful.

“I think Steve was supposed to go get the boys and Jane. Although, I think Jormungandr won’t be joining them.” Shaking his head slightly. “Probably going to have a bad case of indigestion.” Thor gave him puzzled look. “He ate Skurge.”

The thunder god nodded absently, “That must have left a bad taste in his mouth.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh even with the brevity of the situation. “Yeah, no kidding.”

The god cracked a quick smile, and then frowned as his gaze landed on his brother once again.

“Don’t tell him. He’d be pissed. Everyone would probably be dead if it wasn’t for him taking one for the team.”

“His secret is safe with me.”

“Go see your son, Thor. Aaron was given a clean bill of health.” Tony’s gaze never wavered from Loki’s hand, rubbing his thumb over his bandage.

“Will you—“

“I’ll be fine, Thor.” The god departed in search of his child. 

He was not fine. He would never be fine as long as his lover remained broken and his daughter realms away.


	18. Chapter 18

Six days, thirteen hours, forty-seven minutes and nine seconds. He had stayed with Loki and nothing had changed. He would remain here until he wakened. Tony kept his mind busy by overseeing the work done in Malibu. Pepper constantly updated him on the construction and remodel. The crew worked around the clock to restore it to its original beauty and functionality. He wanted Loki moved back home as soon as he was stable enough to make the journey.

There was a light knock at the door. Sif poked her head through. “May we come in? There is someone here to see you.”

Tony’s tablet clattered to the floor as he stood. Sif held the door wide for Lady Frigga and the tiny bundle she held close.

“Anthony.” She took his hand while cradling the babe to her bosom.

Tony cleared his throat, his large russet eyes watering and eager to lay eyes on his child. “Mom.”

The Queen graced him with a loving smile and released his hand. Lifting the blanket from the sleeping baby’s face turning slightly so he could see better. His neck craned to peer at his daughter.

He released the breath he was holding. “She’s so tiny.”

“Come, sit down.” Frigga directed him back to the chair and lowered Evelyn into his awaiting arms.

Tears of joy and wonder threatened to spill forth. She was perfect. He was in complete wonder of his child. Their child. “Is she ok?”

Frigga stood with her hands clasped together. “She will survive. Evelyn is a fighter, like her fathers. Loki’s magic still wraps around her protectively.

He could feel the thrum of his god’s enchantment embracing their daughter. “I wish he was awake to see her.” Tony choked. He found this becoming a habit. Giving a breathy laugh, “Frigga, what am I going to do with a baby? I don’t know the first thing about babies.”

Her gentle hand fell on his shoulder quelling his nerves, bringing him inner peace. 

“You will do fine, Anthony. You know what to do, do not be afraid. She is a lot stronger than you think. You have your loved ones around you to help care for her until Loki wakes.” 

With that she turned her attention to her fallen son. Her eyes filled with sorrow and pain at seeing her baby boy so damaged. She stepped around the wolf that had gone unnoticed at the end of the bed, patting his head as she passed by. Fenrir had become a permanent fixture since returning from the grove.

 

Frigga reached out and healed the cut across the bridge of Loki’s nose, the dark swollen bruises around his eye, his broken lip. They were minor things that didn’t really affect the long term effects of his more grievous wounds. She healed as many of his injuries as possible. The most life threatening ones she couldn’t mend completely, but lessened the severity.

Fenrir sniffed at the air in the direction of his new little sister. Catching Tony’s eye he beckoned the boy over. “Come on, Fen, you can see her.” The great wolf padded over cautiously. Tony lifted the blanket so he could see her face. Fenrir came closer and sniffed the baby, making little snuffling noises as he became acquainted with her scent, his tail wagging happily knowing she was alright. His wet nose nudged the baby as she slept. Evelyn squirmed in her sleep when Fenrir licked her with the tip of his tongue.

“If you change back, you can hold her.” Tony coaxed. He had been in his wolf form since he saw his father upon their return. He sat on the deck of the carrier and howled loudly. Slepnir tried to comfort him, it did little but leave the wolf whimpering and howling his grief in his brother’s arms. Fenrir guarded Loki’s door for the first few days warding off anyone he deemed a threat. Fury never bothered coming down. Stark made it clear that they would be leaving as soon as Loki was stable. 

Fenrir eventually took up residence at the foot of Loki’s bed and that is where he stayed. One brother remained MIA, the other taking up arms with Barton and the Widow in the armory. This was Slepnir’s new favorite way to release his frustration and he was quite good at it.

The wolf however was no idiot and knew what Tony was trying to do. And it was working. He desperately wanted to bond with his little sister. Fenrir let himself slip into his mortal form, hugging Frigga tightly before he returned to Tony’s side. 

“Grab that chair.” Tony encouraged. The boy pulled it closer as Tony stood from his set. His father’s mortal instructed him on how to hold Evelyn and gently lowered her into his arms. 

Tony sat back and watched the wolf as he stared in awe at the baby in his arms. He listened to the boy make promises to always be there to protect her for the rest of her life. Tony took a picture wanting to share this moment with Loki after he woke.

The engineer ruffled his hair and looked at Evelyn over his shoulder. She yawned big and opened her eyes. Both smiled down upon her. Fenrir looked up at Tony, “She has Father’s eyes.” He whispered, sniffing the air for an instant before he went back to adoring his sister. Slepnir walked in moments later.

“The Lady Sif said she was here.” Slepnir rushed in, stopping suddenly when he saw Fenrir holding the baby. He smiled then also noticed Frigga. She came to embrace him and dote on him as a grandmother would, before he returned his attention to Evelyn and her to Loki.

“She is so small.” He muttered under his breath. “She will grow to be strong and feisty.” Slepnir stated as if it was already a known fact.

Tony chuckled lightly, “You think?”

“Well, if she is anything like the rest of us, especially, you.” He smiled at Tony. Moving the blanket aside so he could get a better look, “May I hold her?”

“If your brother is willing to give her up.”

The two traded spots and Frigga was free to dote on her youngest grandson. It was hard to be depressed and anything but optimistic when the Queen was around. Frigga lowered herself to the floor and Fenrir crawled onto her lap. She began regaling him of tales of when Loki was younger.

“He would surely never forgive me for telling his secrets of the mischievous little boy he used to be.” The Queen grinned and Fenrir giggled.

“Grandmother, with he be alright?” The boy became sullen again.

“Yes child, he will be fine. His body simply needs time to heal itself.”

“How can you be so certain?” Ice blue eyes flicked over to his father then up at her.

“A mother knows. Your father is far too stubborn to be defeated by a simpleton such as Amora.” She ran her fingers through his unruly locks. Fenrir seemingly comforted by her answer. “You need to eat. Have your brother take you to the dining facility.” She raised a finger when he began to protest. “Do you wish upset your Queen? (Tony chuckled at Frigga pulling rank) You must eat to be big and strong.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Fenrir crawled off her lap and Slepnir reluctantly gave is sister back to Tony, but not before he made the same vow his younger brother made. They departed in search of sustenance. 

Their eye met across the room. “You lie almost as well as Loki does. Fenrir is not one who is easily fooled.”

“It is not so much a lie, but a partial truth.” The Queen stated. Tony hummed at her answer disbelievingly. His eyes remained on his child. Frigga tilted his chin up and kissed his forehead. “Do not lose faith Anthony. He is not gone from us.” She caressed Evelyn’s cheek with one finger. “I must return to Asgard, but I will visit often.” Leaning over Loki she whispered sweetly in his ear before running her hand through his knotted up hair and kissed his cheek lightly.

Tony reached out and squeezed her hand before she turned to leave. “Thanks Mom for bringing our baby back.”


	19. Chapter 19

Clint and Natasha had brought a few things that were a necessity for and infant and set them up in Loki’s room. Natasha and Steve would watch over them when Tony needed a break or when they forced him to take one. Evelyn was a good baby, rarely fussing and sleeping most of the time. Her tiny lungs were still developing with Loki’s magic wrapping her in a warm embrace. Natasha would sing Russian lullabies, while Steve would read his favorite childhood stories. 

Tony stood out on the carrier deck. It was the first time he had gotten fresh air in three weeks. “Pep where we at with the remodel? I need a move-in date. Being on this damn boat is making me nuts.”

“It should be another week or so before the paint dries. The crews are working round the clock to get you back home, Tony.” Pepper paused. “How’s Loki?”

“Still the same. Although he’s breathing on his own now. Everything else remains unchanged. Hey Pepper, let me call you back.” Tony hung up the phone as the ocean began to bubble of the carriers portside. He ran to the edge looking overboard seeing blue, green and gold shimmering just under the water’s surface. Tony smiled a bit. It was good to see Loki’s eldest. He didn’t want to explain what had happened to him when the god finally opened his eyes.

Jormungandr gradually rose out of the water until he was eyelevel with Tony.

“How’d you know we were here?” Tony ran his hand affectionately across his snout.

“You were not at the house and reparations were being made. This was a logical choice.” The serpent hissed. 

“Your logic didn’t fail you Spock. You took a risk though coming here. Don’t think Shield would care to see you in your natural form. You know, big, intimidating, unknown, that kinda thing.” 

The serpent hissed a laugh.. “I am here now, am I not?”

“Yeah, I think it’s because you’re out here talking to my crazy ass that they haven’t attacked. That and we may have made some pretty nasty threats if they ever thought about it.” Tony shrugged. “Hopefully we will be home soon.” He was of course avoiding the topic. He didn’t want the worlds serpent pissed off. “How have you been? Heard you ate something pretty nasty.”

Jormungandr snorted, “Most foul indeed. I do not recommend eating ones opponents. He has left an unpleasant taste in my mouth and acid in my belly. I can only hope to regurgitate him soon.”

Tony laughed and made a face. “Well, thanks for not listening to me. I would hate to know what would have happened if you hadn’t been there.”

“How are Father and the babies fairing?” Tony gave him the abridged version and their updated conditions. There was no avoiding the reaction that was to come. He had reacted more or less the same way, they all had in some way or form. 

There was a mighty roar that shook the ship as Jormungandr lifted his head to the sky’s and bellowed out his rage and sorrow. Fenrir had done the same every day for a week and a half. It’s the sound Tony’s heart makes every time he thinks of that day. 

Minutes later, Slepnir was on the deck almost losing his footing as the waters swelled and thrashed around them. He tried in vain to calm his brother anguish. The last thing they needed was for Shield to come out and make things worse. 

Steve rushed out with Fenrir brushing past him as he ushered people inside. The wolf bee lined it straight towards Jormungandr and leapt off the deck onto his snout. Tony barely had time to react before the boy sailed through the air. Reverting to his mortal form Fenrir began speaking to his brother in soft soothing tones, forcing him to listen and stop his raging. He comfortingly pet his snout as their father would. He praised him for his participation in the battle, had he not interceded it would have been far worse.

Tony whispered to Slepnir not to let his brother leave and ran below deck. Fenrir continued to sooth the serpents wounded heart. It seems he was learning his father’s way with words. Tony came back a few minutes later with a tiny bundle. The steed gained their attention.

Loki’s eldest stilled and it was as if the entire ocean quieted under his command. Even the wind ceased to blow. He lowered Fenrir to the deck and hesitantly came closer.

“Are you good? Cause I need you to be extremely still right now.” Jormungandr nodded coming closer to Tony so he didn’t have to venture to the edge of the carrier. Shifting the blanket enough so the baby’s cherubic face peeked out, “This is your sister, Evelyn. She’s still a little fragile but doing fine. So I’m going to need you to hurry up and cough up that big nasty that you hastily swallowed and get your ass back here to help me take care of her until your Father is able to.”

The serpent eyed his sister then Tony. Nodding his agreement he slowly backed away. “I will be back before long.” Saying his goodbye’s to his siblings, he ducked down beneath the water’s surface.

“You did good, bud. You have a future in peace treaty negotiations.” Tony told Fenrir as they went back inside.

Slepnir hung back with Steve and watched Jormungandr head back out to sea. “So, wanna learn how to fly?”

The steed was taken aback, “Uh, yeah, Sure, why not.”

“Great! I’ll get Clint to help us with that one. He can probably explain it better than I could. Plus, he needs the distraction.” Steve grinned.


	20. Chapter 20

One more week on that god forsaken helicarrier and they were able to move back home. Loki was set up comfortable in the new medical bay. Improvements had been made to Bruce’s specification. However, it was still too sterile for Tony’s liking. He had moved a couple of recliners for Loki’s visitors in his room and a plush rug for Fenrir to lie on since he rarely left his father’s side. There was a basinet placed in the corner between the bed and one of the recliners. Being that Evelyn stayed with Tony more often than not and Tony almost never left Loki’s side either.

Slepnir had taken to spending more and more time with the resident spies. Tony warned, “If you are thinking about recruiting him, you know Loki’s never going to sign off on that.”

“Yeah we know. We’re just giving him an outlet. He’s angry as hell when he’s not around you guys.” Clint had explained.

“I can relate.” Tony said no more on the subject.

It was around four in the morning when Jormungandr showed up on the balcony. Everyone in the house was asleep except Jane and Aaron. Jarvis let him in; Jane rushed to throw one arm around his neck the other cradling the cooing babe. 

Jane muttered words of thanks and apologies into his shoulder. The serpent took them graciously. Aaron gave a hiccup laugh as his long flaxen hair tickled his face. “This is your cousin, Aaron.”

“You are the one who caused Father such grief.” Jormungandr smiled down as the baby grasped his finger. “He has a firm grip. No doubt he will grow up strong like his father.” Aaron cooed at him, causing his smile to widen. “Lady Jane, how fares Father?”

Jane remembered his outburst on the carrier when he was told of Loki’s condition the last time. She chose her words carefully. “Better. His wounds are healing but he is still unconscious. Dr. Banner says he is stable which is a really good sign.”

Jormungandr searched her eyes seeing truth yet the apprehension of what her words would bring. He smiled gently at her and she released the breath she didn’t know she was holding. Jane told him where Loki was and he bowed his head to her. “I will take my leave. Good night or should I say good morrow, Lady Jane, Aaron.”

Slipping into the infirmary he made sure to be silent. Fenrir’s ears perked up but quickly relaxed as he recognized his brother’s scent. His tail gave a lazy thump in acknowledgement.

Tony rested in the recliner next to his father’s bed, Stark pad in hand, fast asleep; the basinet on his right. Stepping to the edge of the bed he frowned, his shoulders slumping. Loki was still deathly pale, the circles under his eyes standing out almost a shade of purple beneath his lashes. The monitors around him silently doing their job. He touched his father’s hand; so cold. But then again, he was always a little on the chilly side.

A tiny sigh drew his attention towards the basinet. Crossing over quietly he peered down into the bedding. Vibrant green eyes stared back up at him. He could feel his father’s magic all around her. Reaching down, Jormungandr picked Evelyn up and cradled her in his arms. He was never able to hold his siblings like this. A smile tugged at his lips as she yawned. Settling down in the unoccupied recliner, the serpent watched adoringly as his sister drifted back to sleep. He glanced in Tony’s direction to find him smiling tiredly. Returning the affection he whispered a hushed ‘thank you.’ 

“Don’t thank me yet. You get the next feeding and diaper duty.” The mortal smirked and fell back to sleep.

Two month had passed. Even with a house full of people and two infants the mansion felt quiet and lonely. Correction, Tony felt lonely. The team he had come to see as family still could not replace Loki’s conscious absence.

Tony still stayed with Loki almost round the clock unless Evelyn needed changing, bathing or feeding. Today Pepper had stolen the baby away in exchange for (unfairly so, according to Tony) several documents that required his signature.

After he finished the menial task, Tony decided Loki needed a sponge bath and went to work on making sure his lover was squeaky clean. Sif had come down to check on them and to get Fenrir to eat. She had taken it upon herself to adopt Fenrir while Loki was still out. Steve’s mother hen habits bleeding onto the goddess. She had chased him off to wash up and met Steve in the kitchen.

Turning her attention to Tony she watched him struggle to comb through thick black matted hair. “That’s it, can’t take it.” Setting the comb down he opened several draws until he found what he was looking for. Draping a towel around the god’s shoulders, he spotted Sif. “Hey, help me out with him would ya.” 

Sif obliged and held Loki in a sitting position while Tony chopped off a good length of hair and mats. By the time he was done Loki’s hair was just past his shoulders. Sif helped him wash and towel it dry. She spoke her next words softy. “You may not have known this or I’m sure you would have used them by now, it even slipped my mind that he had even asked for them.” Tony gazed at her perplexed. “Loki requested two of Idunn’s apples. I assumed he meant to give one to you. Unfortunately, he did not tell me where he hid them. I am sorry I didn’t mention them earlier.”

Tony stared at her blankly and then jolted as the ramification of what she just said hit him. He bolted out of the infirmary, through the living room and up the stairs. No, not upstairs. Upstairs? No, in the library. He ran back down the stairs to the library. Tony scanned the room quickly. Why the fuck did he have so many books? They could be anywhere in here. 

“Jarvis, do you know where Loki hid his special apples?” Tony paced the room.

I do believe your first inclination was correct. They are upstairs in—

“Thanks, J.”

Sir—

“Mute.” Tony tore through their room like a bull in a china shop. Everything was turned inside out and upside down. Steve tapped on the door and opened it. Eyes wide at the destruction that was Tony Stark. “Hey Tony, Jarvis wanted me to tell you about some apples in Evelyn’s room? Since you didn’t want to listen. Man, what happened here? It looks like a clothing bomb went off.”

Tony rushed past Steve. “No time to talk, Rogers. Geez, when did you get so chatty?” He comes back and grabs Steve by the shoulders and plants a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek. “Thanks, Spangles.”

Steve back peddled wiping his cheek, face flush. “God, Tony! A simple thanks would have sufficed.”

In Evie’s room he took more care not to disrupt anything. She had yet to sleep in it. He stood in the middle of the room and thought for a moment. Her room wasn’t even furnished and the paint had just dried when Sif had returned. Closet. Looking over the shelves he settled on the container nestled on the bottom far corner. It was no bigger than a shoe box with gold filigree around the lid. Lifting the top he pulled back the silky cloth wrapped around the golden apples that gave god’s their longevity. They had a soft glow, kind of reminding him of fairy dust. He’d have to remember to ask Loki later if fairies were real. Closing the lid he rushed down to his lab, calling Thor down to see if there was any particular way they needed to be ingested, i.e. does he half to eat the whole apple, core and all or would extracting the juice be enough.

Thor’s answer was short and sweet and not helpful at all. “We simply eat them.” Sif’s response wasn’t any better. He decided, fuck it he was gonna wing it. Cutting one apple in half he put it through a juicer. Filling a couple of a syringe with the apples essence and storing the pulp, just in case, he quickly made his way to Loki.

The god was still hooked up to an IV to keep him hydrated. Hoping to hell this worked he injected the IV with the apple. He waited.

Nothing, happened.

A bit frustrated Tony went back to his lab to recover the other half. Thoughtfully, he gazed at the fruit meant for him. He turned it this way and that before bringing it to his mouth and taking a healthy bite. He had made a promise to Loki to eat that damn apple if he bore him a child, although half of him fought the urge in favor of saving it for his god. He continued to eat it anyway. He had never tasted anything so succulent. The flavor was sweet and tasted a bit like honey without being overly sugary.

He stopped eating the fruit about three quarters of the way through. Taking a deep breath he noticed the dull, ever present ache of the arc reactor was gone. He took another deep breath, still nothing. It was actually odd not feeling it. Tony gazed at the apple again, his eyes falling to his hand. Every scar he had acquired from tinkering since his childhood was gone. He dashed to the mirror in the shop bathroom and hiked up his shirt. The scars around his reactor were gone, all but the ones incasing it. The skin was softer though and tight. Holy shit! Tony hadn’t seen his abs like this since his late twenties, not that he was a slouch for being mid-forties. “Mother of—“his eyes connected with his own in the mirror. Hands immediately flew to his face feeling the skin around his cheeks, mouth, chin, forehead. All his wrinkles were gone, save a few laugh lines. No blemishes from sun damage, except the very light dusting of freckles across his nose that you would have to hold your head just right to see. The broken blood vessels from bruises that never healed were properly gone. His hair was just as brown as it ever was, not one single grey hair to be seen.

Tony Stark just did the time warp to his early thirties. 

He let out a bark of laughter. He had to show Loki—

Reality crashed down around him. None of this mattered if Loki wasn’t awake to see it. Somberly, he filled another syringe with the last of the god’s apple and grabbed his own; still munching on it even if now it seemed to have lost its syrupy appeal. Sighing he wrapped the core in a wash cloth before injecting the rest into the IV.

Tony watched as Loki’s parlor regained its natural paleness. The rest of his bruises faded away including the most severe wound healed completely. He still did not wake.

Sitting next to his god and rubbing his thumb across skinny fingers, he sighed deeply and commenced the waiting game. Fenrir strolled through the doors still in his mortal form. Stopping a few feet from Tony and cocking his head to the side as he proceeded closer. “Hey buddy, feeling better?”

Ignoring the question he took Tony’s face in his hands and looked him over. Sniffing the air around him to make sure this was indeed Tony. The engineer gave him a lopsided grin. Fenrir nodded, you are you. “You ate the apple, Anthony.”

“That noticeable, huh?”

Fenrir crawled up into his lap and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, he returned the gesture. “I am glad you did.”

Rubbing the wolf’s back, “Yeah, me too, bud. What’s going on up top?”

“Jane is teaching Jormungandr and Slepnir how to feed and change a baby. It was funny.” Fenrir smiled.

“Why weren’t you watching?”

“Cause I’ve watched you do it enough times. I know how.” Tony chuckled at that. Fenrir was their quiet sentinel. It was easy to forget he was there sometimes. “Father looks better. You gave him the other apple then.” Tony nodded and Fenrir got down. Reverting back to his natural state he curled up on his rug and drifted to sleep.

He was right. Loki did look better but more than likely wouldn’t wake up before Evelyn no longer had a use for his magic. That thought sent a pang of fear through him. What if he never woke up? She would always need his magic to protect her. She was a child and they were--, sigh, they were who they were. No, he’s fine. He’ll be fine. This isn’t like before...is it? No, just...no. He would come out of this end of story.

He needed a distraction to keep his mind from going down those darker paths. He refused the call of his shop to go piddle around. However, he did have Dumi bring a few things for him to fiddle with but they didn’t hold his attention for long. Natasha had come this time to collect Fenrir for dinner and brought Tony his, although, he was not hungry. Being left alone with himself and without distraction, melancholy had begun to tug at his sleeve one more.

He had tried so hard not to ‘what if’ everything to death. Loki would not be like this forever. He stood and moved around the room a little, stretching his back. Making his way to the bed, he sat on the side and looked down at his sleeping god. Because that was what he was doing; having a very long sleep.

Ever the beauty that he was. He thought how he had ever gotten so lucky. Brushing Loki’s hair back, running his fingers through the long black tresses, Tony willed Loki to open his eyes. “Come on babe. I ate the damn apple like you wanted me too. Don’t leave me hanging like this. I’m not sure how much more I can take. You know patience has never been a virtue of mine.” He pleaded. 

Leaning over his god, Tony kissed his forehead and cupped his cheek. Loki breathed deeply but remained comatose. Tony thought he saw a finger twitch, Jarvis confirmed it. He chalked it up as a win. The slightest bit of hope lifting his spirits minutely.


	21. Chapter 21

He settled back in his recliner. This was something that Tony had been putting off since that fateful day, but felt like he couldn’t put it off any longer. Not sure why he was torturing himself like this. Steeling himself and with a firm grip on his Stark pad, “Jarvis, bring up the footage of the wine cellar.”

Are you sure that is a wise decision, Sir?

“No.” He huffed. “Just do it, J.”

Very well.

The footage began with Amora stalking the pregnant, frightened god. Taunting him with threats to Tony, to his unborn child. She spoke of the horrible tortures she might just put his lover through. Maybe even raise his child as her own turning his spawn against him.

He watched as Loki slowly stood, gripping his stomach with one hand. The Ironman gauntlet on the other, he waited until Amora was distracted, shouts coming from above. Taking his opportunity when he had it, Loki fired the repulsor twice before making a dash for it. The attack slowed Amora down for a brief moment before she quickly recovered. 

Her magic popping and crackling around her. Spitting and hissing her retribution at the powerless god, she threw three brilliant orbs of magic directly at him, taking him down in an instant. This seemed to shock the Enchantress, and then as realization struck she threw her head back in wicked laughter. 

“You’ve lost your magic? Oh, this is too easy, Loki. You’re not even making this a challenge for me.” Sauntering towards him as he tried to pick himself up off the ground, reaching down she grabbed him by the back of his hair, hauling him to his feet. “I must say, it’s quite disappointing.” She tossed him into a wine wrack sending it and him crashing to the ground. “Get up you pitiful excuse for a god!” She snarled. “At least make this interesting for me!”

Loki could be heard whimpering as he tried in vain to protect his stomach from Amora’s onslaught. After another powerful blast of magic, the witch crouched over him. Placing one knee on the arm that held the gauntlet, she grabbed at his other protective hand forcing it above his head. He managed to wrestle it free and strike out at her catching her in face bloodying her nose. Enraged, a blade appeared in her hand as she pinned it once again, stabbing his wrist into the ground anchoring it at an odd angle at his shoulder. A second blade pressed against Loki’s throat silencing the god’s cry.

Both panting hard, Amora gave him a twisted smile. Leaning down into his face, “Let’s see what you are having, shall we?” She whispered. Her hand drifted to his abdomen and he struggled under her touch causing the blade to pierce the skin. Tiny rivets of blood trickled to mingle with the rest of the cuts and wine blooming around him.

Magic probed his skin. “A girl? What a shame she shall never take her first breath. Pity, no doubt she would have been exactly like you. It’s for the best though to end her pathetic existence before it gets started.” That’s when Loki broke. He began begging and pleading for the life of his daughter. He offered her everything under the sun if she would just spare her life. 

“I am expected to trust the god of lies? You want me to spare your daughter? After all that you have taken from me? Oh Loki, I only think it’s fair. Don’t you?” The witch brought the knife up above her head ready to stab him through and end his pregnancy when a blast from the gauntlet caught her in the face and a shield simultaneously caught her in the chest sending her flying backwards to the ground. 

Steve rushed in and grabbed Loki up trying his damnedest to get the god to safety before Amora struck again. They didn’t get far. Loki tried to drag himself off to the side as Rogers went toe to toe with the Enchantress. 

Tony could honestly say that he had only seen Cap lose it a couple of times during their years as Avengers. Right now, Amora had touched on everything that offended Steve’s all American golden boy values and he was seeing red, much as Tony was at watching the atrocity that befell his family. Even after losing the shield Steve never gave the witch a moment to recover. However, after about twenty minutes he was beginning to wear down and lose ground. 

Tony notice Loki had begun turning blue and was hunched over as the fight got closer to where he was. He watched as the god picked up a broken wine bottle and clumsily got to his feet. There was a layer of frost that covered the ground around him. Steve stumbled backwards after Amora hit him with her magic, her back to the god. Taking a deep breath, Loki lurched forward and lodged the bottle in her shoulder, freezing the broken fragments, frost bite spread from the wound he inflicted across her shoulder and down her arm. Screaming in pain and distracted, Steve snatched up his shield slamming it into her side, the impact sending her careening into severely more racks before she disappeared in a flash of light. 

The next image was of Steve scrambling to Loki’s side peeling off his shirt and trying to stop the bleeding. Loki manages to catch Steve’s hand as he works frantically trying to save the god. Tony couldn’t hear the words but gaging by the Captain’s reaction, he just told him he was in labor and had to deliver his child. Steve ran his bloody hands through his hair and asked, “What do I do?” He heard Sif calling for him in the background and told her to come quickly and to bring a blanket or a towel. 

He tried to make the god as comfortable as he could giving their circumstances. Sif showed up minutes later a couple of towels in hand looking worse for wear herself. Handing the soldier the towels she cradled Loki’s head in her hands positioning herself behind him. Stroking his hair lightly through a particularly strong contraction, she encouraged him to push. But Loki was simply too weak to do so. Steve looked absolutely horrified at the next words to come out of Loki’s mouth. “Steven, I cannot push, my strength has left me. You must cut her out or she shall die.” It was more of a breathy whimper. 

Steve stammered for a minute and finally found his resolve. Picking up one of Amora’s discarded knifes, he prepared himself for what he had to do. Loki took him through step by step, followed by, “Rogers, if you let my daughter die I will kill you.”

Loki screamed horribly as Sif held his hands down. Steve, carefully as he could, extracted the baby. Her tiny cry rang out as she was brought into the world. Loki had passed out from the overwhelming pain and blood loss. Sif laid him on the ground and quickly took the baby and swaddled her as Steve tried to stem the blood flow. 

“You have to take her to Asgard, she won’t survive if you don’t.” Steve commanded as the goddess gazed down at the tiny babe in her arms. “Sif!” Snapping out her shock, she nodded turning quickly to where she came in and hurried to the bifrost sight.

Loki had yet to wake up. Steve lifted his head holding him in his arms. “Hey, come on Loki, wake up.” He pressed his fingers to his neck picking up a weak pulse. “Stay with me, Loki. He’ll be here soon…”

Tony shut off the screen. In a sudden rage he threw it against the far wall. The device shattering to pieces.


	22. Chapter 22

Fenrir jumped to his feet as the tablet crashed, alert and confused. He spotted his uncle standing behind Tony’s chair his hand on the mortal’s shoulder. Turns out Thor could be stealthy after all. Neither of them heard the Thunderer come in, and judging by the expression on his face, he had also seen the video.

Tony had one hand clenched into a fist, the other covering his face, too emotional for words as he silently seethed. Thunder clapped loudly outside, the rain poured down in sheets. “She will pay for what she has done.” Thor’s voiced rumbled low threatening of retribution.

The engineer turned his gaze upwards at his brother-in-law’s face set in rage. “I want her dead.” With that statement Thor was glad Tony was one of the good guys. As a villain, he would be unstoppable.

Thor nodded tightly.

The Widow cleared her throat as she stood in the doorway holding a small bundle. “I came to bring Evelyn back, but seems now is a bad time.”

Tony cleared his continence, took a deep breath and smiled. “Now is a perfect time.” He stood and held his arms out for her. Natasha assessed him before handing over the cooing babe.

“She has been fed, washed and changed.” Smiling down at the babe sweetly, her eyes came back to meet Tony’s her expression hard. “Whatever you two are planning, I want in.” glancing to Thor then back at Tony. “Nobody hurts Loki.” 

Tony stared at Natasha. The look of vengeance mirrored back promised a brutal ending. “Help me find her.” She nodded curtly. Turning on her heals she walked out shutting the door quietly.

“I was unaware they had become so close.” Thor voiced. “You were unaware Loki and I were sleeping around until six months into our relationship, a lot happens when you are busy playing patty fingers with Foster, big guy. Nat and Loki like to nurse each other’s wicked ways.” Glancing at Fenrir, “Can you give us a minute buddy?” The wolf wandered to the door, Jarvis letting him out and closing the door behind him. “Thor, I wasn’t kidding. I want her dead. Not maimed, not grievously injured. Dead. By any means necessary.”

“As do I. I will go to Asgard and Alfheim on the morrow, I have a few favors to redeem. With any luck, they will lead us to that she devil.” Thor’s eyes wandered to Loki, before facing Tony and Evelyn again. “She will not hurt anyone ever again.” Saying this, he took his leave.

Tony peered down at his little girl snug in his arms, who gazed up at him doe eyed. Smiling softly at her, “Sorry you had to hear that, peanut.” Glancing at the shattered tablet he sighed. “Guess I ought to clean that up.” Laying her down in the basinet, he went in search of a broom and dust pan.

X

Thin red lips parted taking a slow deep breath, then another, exhaling slowly. Cloudy emerald eyes opened blinking rapidly to clear his vision. His mind hazy; where was he? Images flashed in quick secession. His heart racing as realization set in. Squeezing his eyes tight Loki’s trembling pale hand reached down to skim over his flat abdomen. A stuttered sob escaped his throat at the loss, at the child that was ripped so viciously from his womb. Not at the hands of the ever kind and gentle Captain but at the hands of a cold vindictive harpy. Silent tears left his eyes. He continued to stare at the ceiling, not able to bare the sight should he look down.

A faint movement could be heard off to his left. A tiny grunt then another rustle of cloth. Loki slowly turned his head. Clearly he was dreaming. It is not possible his child survived. Sitting up he managed to stand on unsteady legs. Shuffling closer to the bassinet, he held his breath, his heart stopped.

Peering over the edge of the infants bed the babe inside stilled. Eyes, like his own, locked on him as they bore into each other. The bright eyed tiny girl squealed, breaking Loki out of his daze. Giving a breathy laugh he reached for her, a silent prayer in hopes that she wouldn’t disappear when he touched her. A shaky cry broke the silence as his fingers brushed her round little cheeks and she started to kick again. His vision flooded and quickly he blinked the tears away. His face split into a wide grin as he lifted his baby girl out of the pin. Cradling her to his chest, supporting her head with one hand. Loki burst into a fit of weepy laughter. “Oh, my sweet child. My precious little Evelyn.”

There was a loud clatter behind him and Loki slowly turned towards the ruckus. Tony stood in the doorway, his cleaning supplies forgotten on the floor as he was rooted in disbelief, staring back at his god. “If I knew all it took was me leaving to wake you up, I would have done it sooner.” Loki smiled warmly as Tony rushed towards them. Tony gripped his face, mindful of the baby clutched to Loki’s chest and kissed him feverishly, then dotting his face with tiny pecks until Loki laughed gleefully.

“I am sorry I made you wait so long, my love.” Loki managed to get out as his mouth was continually assaulted.

Tony brushed the hair out of Loki’s face. “Eh, I’ve waited longer.” 

He grinned like an idiot as the god blinked a couple of times, not sure if he was seeing correctly. Taking in his mortal’s features, looking him over. Loki beamed that heart melting smile that turned Tony to putty. “Anthony, you found them.” He whispered.

Tony shrugged. “Yeah, I figured—“ Loki gripped his love by the back of the neck, crashing their lips together, careful of Evelyn between them. Breathlessly pulling away. “I would have eaten it a long time ago had I known I’d get that reaction.” He noticed Loki sway minutely. “Sit down babe. Its been a couple of months since the last time you used those gorgeous legs, which I can’t wait to have wrapped around me again.” 

“Anthony, not in front of Evelyn.” Loki chided halfheartedly.

Sir, shall I alert the rest of the household to Mr. Laufeyson’s current condition?

“Not just yet, Jarvis. I’m feeling a little selfish at the moment. I need some time with my husband.”

Very well, Sir. Welcome back Mr. Laufeyson.”

“Thank you Jarvis, it is good to be back.”

“So, about that, when are you going to change your name to Stark? You aren’t a Laufeyson anymore.” Tony brushed his lips over the knuckles of Loki’s left hand.

“It was to my knowledge that I was already a Stark. Perhaps it is just easier for Jarvis to refer to me by my sire name.” Loki gazed lovingly into his lover’s eyes.

“Jarvis—“ 

I could simply refer to him as Mr. Loki if that would be more acceptable, Sir.

“Work for you?” Loki nodded. “We’re good with that, J.”

Very good, Sir.

Loki directed his attention to the sleeping baby in arms. “She is so beautiful, so perfect.”

“Of course she is. She’s ours.” Tony smirked.

“I want to leave this room.” 

“In due time, Lok’s. Gotta have Bruce check you out first.” J, can you call Brucie down here. Just Bruce for now.” Tony couldn’t stop staring at his god, completely enamored.

Right away, Sir.

“I love you. You look so right and perfect holding Evelyn. We should have more.” Tony said looking from the baby to her father.

Loki laughed lightly. “Anthony, I’ve been conscious for all of thirty-five minutes. Perhaps we should enjoy the child we have before we start planning for more.”

Tony huffed with false exasperation, “If you insist. But we should have at least two more. Maybe three.”

Loki raised his brow, “At least? Aren’t you ambitious, my little mortal.” He thought for a moment. “ Not so mortal anymore I suppose.” Smiling the smile that penetrated Tony’s heart in ways he never thought possible.

“So should have done this sooner.” He ran his fingers lightly over Evelyn’s hair. “So how hard to you think it would be to get Barton and Banner on board? I mean, Cap and Nat already have longevity on their side and Thor would have to persuade Jane. Think we could convince them to hang around a little longer too? I mean, we are family, right? I think they should be there to see their niece grow up. And their nephews.”

Loki gazed at Tony all the love in the world reflected in his eyes. Never in all his long life had he ever felt more wanted and loved. Their ragtag band of friends were truly the family he had always longed for.


	23. Chapter 23

As reluctant as Loki was to hand his daughter over to Tony he figured it would be best since Fenrir would more than likely jump on him when he saw him. Which is exactly what happened, although, he was surprised to see him in his natural form. He licked Loki’s face repeatedly. A mixture of howls and whines filled the air at his youngest boy’s excitement.

The god reassured his son he was fine as he scratched behind the wolf’s ears, Fenrir’s large paws on his shoulders, his tail wagging a mile a minute. The racket he was making alerted his other siblings. Once they saw their father they ran down the stairs and tackled him to the ground. Loki laughed loudly. Fenrir changed to his mortal form to make room for the others.

Tony stood in the doorway, Evelyn tucked in his arms. This was as far as Loki made it before he was attacked by an overgrown puppy. “Easy guys, he just woke up an hour ago.”

Bruce stepped over the heap of bodies on the ground. “I don’t want to see you down here, ever. I think we have all spent too much time in this part of the house. Frankly, I’m tired of it.”

Loki and Tony couldn’t agree more. Finally able to get to his feet again, Loki asked if Steve was home. Bruce confirmed he was in the kitchen baking snicker doodles the last he saw him. “Good, I require mass amounts of his baked macaroni and cheese.”

“Finally, he has refused to make it until you woke up.” Tony smirked. Loki made his way to the stairs. “Babe, humor me and take the elevator.” The god inclined his head and walked to the lift.

The all clamored inside. “I have an idea for the dear Captain next Christmas. It will take some preparation; remind me to tell you about it later.”

“Loki, that’s in a couple of months.” Bruce piped up.

“Oh. So soon?”

“You’ve been out of it for a while babe.” 

“Hmm, maybe next year then. It will be grand and need everyone’s participation.”

“Had some time to think about it, huh?” Tony smirked. Loki leveled a deadpanned stare at him causing the genius to let out a bark of laughter then steal a quick kiss. “God, how I’ve missed you.”

“Actually, smartass, I have been thinking about this for some time now. Rogers has been there through-, he has helped—“Loki couldn’t finish the sentence. The memories of that painful night his daughter was born choked off his response.

Tony rubbed the small of his back. “I get it. Let me know what you need.” Loki took a deep breath and gazed down at Evelyn.

Sliding onto a stool at the kitchen island Loki waited for Steve to notice him. The soldier was busy mixing flour, sugar, and baking soda in a bowl when he caught sight of Loki out of the corner of his eye. Startled, he jumped throwing all the contents of the bowl in the air. At once the ingredients froze midair. Steve gaped at Loki, a tight smirk formed on the god’s lips, the contents returning to the bowl and settled on the counter.

“Holy shit!” Steve rushed over enveloping him in his strong arms. “I’ll be damned.”

Loki chuckled, “Good to see you as well Captain.”

Holding him at arm’s length, Steve looked him over and hugged him again. Loki patted his shoulder, smiling. The solder pulled away, feeling awkward. “Uh, sorry.” Not really knowing where to go from here. The last time he saw Loki conscious was with him blue and in a puddle of his own blood. “Are you hungry?” Ever the mother hen. “I can make your favorite?”

Loki smiled, “I think it’s everyone’s favorite, Steven. And yes, I am famished.”

Steve grinned widely. “Yeah, you look it.” Handing him a plate of cookies, “Here, start eating.” 

Rogers cooked for three hours, using both ovens and the stove top. By then everyone had heard that Loki was awake and had come to join in the random feast. No one was allowed to eat any of the four casserole dishes of baked mac and cheese until Loki had his fill. 

Pushing his chair back from the table, “I yield, Captain. You have bested my hunger. I am dangerously close to falling asleep.” 

That got a resounding “No!” from all around.

Thor made his way down from the nursery cradling his son close. He was the last to know his brother had woken. Jane asked him to bring Aaron down when father and son had arisen from their nap. Thor’s eyes glistened as he saw Loki at the table holding Evelyn. Loki rolled his eyes at Thor’s sentiment and then flashed him a quick smile. Sitting next to his brother they chatted quietly (unusual for Thor) while their children cooed at each other.

Steve watched them as he cleaned the kitchen, his fingers restless to capture the image. “Jarvis, can you get a snap shot for me?”

It would be my pleasure.


	24. Chapter 24

There was a light knock at the door. 

God, who was up at this hour? Oh yeah, parents with newborns. What time—3:43, ugh. 

However, everyone was sleeping. Tony shuffled to the door and came eye to eye with Loki’s oldest boys. Immediately he was alert. Shutting the door as he stepped out into the hall, he whispered, “What’s up guys?”

“Get dressed. Come with us.” Slepnir said quietly. Five minutes later, Tony emerged back into the hallway wearing the under armor for his suit. They stopped by Thor’s room and collected him as well. The Widow was already down stairs checking weapons and rolling a small kit of very sketchy knifes into a bundle. 

They exited the mansion through the basement level entrance. Tony collected his suit along the way before they emerged in the backyard. Across the vast yard they saw Hel standing with Fenrir. The goddess was throwing off waves of dark energy. Tony and Natasha had to take a moment to gather themselves. The shadowy wisps of mist that usually followed the Mistress of the Dead curled around them like tentacles drawing them into the hate and loathing she was projecting. The other gods were not affected the same. However, their agitation became more apparent as Thor gripped his hammer a little harder. Fenrir’s eyes glowed reflectively even as he stood in his mortal form. 

Sister, calm yourself. Although, they are not quite as mortal as they once were, they are not as resistant as we are to your dark powers.” Jormungandr chided as they crossed the yard.

Hel pulled herself to her full height reigning in her magic. “My apologies. I did not mean to cause any distress.”

They group physically relaxed, but remained alert.

“Why have you called us here Hel.” Thor demanded.

The boys stood between Thor and their sister. The goddess narrowed her eyes at her uncle and then shifted her gaze to Tony and Natasha. “I have found her.”

“Where?” Tony spoke coming closer.

“She is not on this realm.” A yellow glowing sphere of energy appeared between her cradled palms. It grew in intensity. “I can take you, but we must move quickly.”

Natasha nodded and made her way towards Hel, Tony behind her. They turned expectantly to Thor. “What’s the hold up, Point Break? You in or out?”

Thor squared his shoulders. “If this is a trick—“

“Are you serious right now? Do you think she would risk Loki’s wrath? Come on, Thor.” Tony was more than ready to get his piece of Amora. That bitch would never fuck with his family again.

“Who will guard them?” Thor questioned.

“We will.” Slepnir said. “If you do not go now, she may move and you will miss your chance.”

Thor saw reason in his nephew’s words and joined the others. The boys backed away from the group.

Jormungandr called out to Hel as the golden light enveloped them. “Your time is limited and you must be back before dawn. It will be hard to explain to Father where you all have disappeared to.”

They all nodded. If Hel’s location was correct, this wouldn’t take long at all.

They were back before Rogers had breakfast on the table… 

Loki had done his part without even being aware. Freezing the broken glass into Amora’s skin had caused significant damage to her shoulder and arm that she had not been able to fully recover from. This made their job a little easier. That wasn’t to say the sorceress didn’t put up a good fight. Even on her best day Amora would be no match for two pissed off gods, Ironman and the Black Widow. All of which had an intimate relationship with Loki in one way or another, all fiercely loyal and pissed off beyond all belief. 

Bottom line: This bitch didn’t know who she was fucking with. Nobody touched Loki. Period.

It was Thor and Tony’s job to force her back into a corner and wear her down. Natasha took care of the rest; which she took great pleasure in doing. Although they were isolated, Thor stood guard. Tony and Hel watched silently as the Widow went to work on the Enchantress, showing her the same kindness she showed their God of Mischief. 

This was something Tony was minorly conflicted about, especially with his own experience with torture in the past. It didn’t last long, even if she deserved far more than what they would give her. Stepping out of the suit he slowly stalked closer to Amora’s broken body. Grabbing the gun out of Natasha’s holster, he had seen enough. This evil bitch was done ruining their lives and frankly he was just tired of hearing her voice. Natasha stepped back next to Tony as he leveled the gun. Hel’s black tendrils of death and misery wrapped themselves around the doomed witch. She never begged for her life, simply spat more venom and curses at them, egging on the pathetic mortals to do their worst.

At this point Hel came forward until she loomed in Amora’s vision. “You forget Amora, once you die, you belong to me.” The Queen of the Dead hissed. “And there will be no reprieve, no mercy for the damage and pain you have caused my family.” The Enchantress’s eyes widened as she tried to back away, the grip Hel’s mist had on her tightened. “You will suffer greatly, I promise you this, for all eternity.”

Natasha put her hand on Tony’s shoulder, eyes remained hard as they stared the witch down. “Finish it.” At that, Tony aimed the barrel at the witches stomach. Pulling the trigger, “That’s for our daughter.” Amora wailed, as Tony put a bullet in her heart silencing her. “That’s for Loki.” One more in the head. “That’s just to make sure.” 

They watched as the light faded from her eyes and Hel’s black mist envelope her body. Natasha lowered Tony’s arm slowly. He turned his head towards her, eyes still on the corpse before snapping them to the Widow. “You ok?” 

Tony placed the gun back in her hand, “Yeah, I’m good.” She could sense that this wasn’t true, but left it alone. 

Hel produced the golden sphere that brought them on this bounty hunt and handed it over to Thor. Bowing her head in farewell, Hel faded away with what was left of the Enchantress.

The three of them collected themselves and headed home. They reemerged on the back lawn where they had left. Silently, trudging across the yard. Entering the mansion through the basements side door, they followed Tony into his shop where he lost the suit and gathered three tumblers and a bottle of scotch. Pouring the spirits and passing them out, he handed Natasha a towel so she could rid herself of tainted blood. They drank the shots in silence and Tony refilled their glasses automatically. 

The trio could smell breakfast on the stove, which was odd being that the ventilation system for the shop was separate from the rest of the house. A small smile played briefly on Tony’s lips. This was Jarvis’ way of subtly telling them others were up and about.

They all remained quiet as the glasses were filled for a third time.

“I would do it again. Perhaps slower.” Natasha voiced into the air. They knew she meant it.

“Any regrets?” Tony said eyes meeting the others.

“None.”

“Good.” Tony took a deep breath and swallowed his drink. Setting the tumbler aside, “Guess we should get cleaned up before breakfast, hmm?” That simple question should have sent alarms off in all three of them, but it didn’t. As far as they were concerned justice had been served. “I’ll tell Loki.”

“Here.” Natasha reached into her pocket to pull out a clump of golden hair. “So he’ll know she won’t be a problem anymore.”

Tony fisted it before shoving it into his pocket. “We need a story for the rest.”

The one they came up with was Hel came to them with good intel on Amora’s whereabouts and the Enchantress put up a fight but they prevailed in the end. No muss, no fuss. Would anyone buy it? Eh, they really didn’t care. That was their story and they were sticking to it. They certainly weren’t going to lose any sleep over the demise of the Enchantress.

They agreed to trickle down to breakfast after they were cleaned up. After checking with Jarvis to see if anyone asked about their whereabouts, it seemed like they had dodged a bullet until they came out of Tony’s shop and saw Steve and Sif at the kitchen counter preparing breakfast. Evidently they did not ask the proper question, like who was up and were they still having breakfast? 

They didn’t run from the confronting gazes. To both the soldier and the goddess it was obvious that they had been out and on a mission. Steve wordlessly handed Tony a mug of coffee, eyes drilling into him as he took the cup. He knew Tony wouldn’t leave Loki unless it was for one specific reason. The inventor nodded. Cap returned the nod curtly. Thor had placed his large hand on Sif’s shoulder and she glared at him being denied the chance for battle, finally giving her affirmation. 

Steve eyed all three of them and handed another cup to Natasha. Turning back to the counter, “Well, you all must be hungry. Go clean up. Breakfast will be on the table when you come down.” And that was that. Tony had expected a lecture on justice from the Captain. When none came, he turned and made his way up the stairs vaguely hearing the soldier ask the spy what the official story was they were sending Shield. Really hadn’t expected Captain Morality to go along with this so smoothly.

Tony quietly padded over to the en suite closing the door behind him. He turned on the shower before stripping out of his clothes. Stepping inside he let the watch rush over him. It was so good to be rid of that filthy bitch. So gratifying to put an end to her. It should have disturbed him to a degree. The ends justified the means, he was simply protecting what was his.

Washing himself clean he turned to step out of the shower when he caught Loki leaning against the sink, coffee mug in one hand dry towel out stretched in the other. Bringing the cup to his mouth, Loki sipped it before humming. “You are up early.” Tony took the proffered towel and dried himself off.

“Yeah, well, you know what they say, or maybe you don’t. Early bird gets the worm.” Tony draped the towel around his waist.

“So it seems.” Loki locked eyes with Tony. He knew something went down, he just didn’t know what.

Leaning up, Tony stole two quick kisses. “I have something for you.”

Loki put down the mug and looked on expectantly while Tony fished around in the discarded pants. “Hold out your hand.” Loki did as he was told. Tony placed the object in his hand and quickly curled the god’s fingers into a fist. Slowly unfurling his fingers, he gazed down at the long golden lock of hair. Loki’s eyes snapped back up to Tony. “It’s Amora’s. She won’t be bothering us anymore.” Loki’s lips pressed into a tight line as he stared down at the clump of hair in his hand. “Babe, Amora’s gone. We took care of her. She’s not coming back.”

Loki’s hand was consumed by a blazing green fire, burning the remnants of what was left of the witch. He was slightly miffed that he didn’t get to enact his own revenge on that harpy. However, he was satisfied that his mortal handled the situation. If he said she wasn’t coming back, then it was true.

He met Tony’s gaze once more. The fire and conviction that he had done his duty at protecting his family shone brightly in his eyes. The god reached out with his other hand clasping behind his lovers neck pulling him into a fiercely passionate kiss. Tony returned it with equal fervor . His hand sneaking under the god’s shirt to skim across his stomach as slim fingers tugged at the towel hanging loosely around his waist. Tony separated and littered small bites and open mouth kisses down that long column of flesh. Cupping Tony’s backside, Loki lifted him and hitched his legs around his waist turning them so he rested on the counter. Tan digits snaked their way into the god’s bottoms wrapping around his hardening length as pale fingers slide over muscular thighs and in between his lover’s legs. Their kiss intensive and deepened, until a tiny cry came from the other room. The couple stilled, panting hard. The cry a little louder this time. Tony let a sorrowful moan escape his throat. He hadn’t had a chance to properly ravish his lover in, well, forever it seemed. 

He honestly wouldn’t trade any of this for all the nine realms. Loki rested his forehead against Tony’s, smirking softly. “Welcome to parenthood, my love.”


End file.
